Kagome's adventures!
by Roronoa D. Lucy
Summary: Kagome's battle in the feudal era has ended. But she will soon embark on a new adventure, or a few new adventures! read as she goes through her new life with new powers and the lessons she learns. But most of all, the friends she makes! Each chapter is a full story. please read and review. And the different crossovers are named in the chapter titles. i hope you like it! Rated T! :3
1. 1) Inuyasha x Hunter x Hunter

Kagome POV

I looked around everyone was gone. They've all died against Naraku. I'm the only one left of the inu-taichi. Being the one to deal the final blow to Naraku. I can't believe it's over... but even though I want back my friends. I wouldn't sacrifice this sad victory. But I looked down to see the wound Naraku inflicted on me. The blood leaking from the wound heavily and I felt feint.

Suddenly everything around me faded away and became an area completely black the only light was the purified Shikon Jewel. And Midoriko was behind it. She smiled at me.

"Kagome... you have gone through many hardships and you've lost your life for those hardships. I can't bring you back but I can rebirth you into a new world. Where your life can't possibly be ordinary." she said. I looked at her in surprise.

"Will I remember any of this?" I asked her.

"Yes. You will remember. But gradually. First it will be your name. Then your adventure. But you will see it as a far of realistic dream. But it will help you eventually. And you will come to realise it is no dream." she said a tight smile on her face. I nodded in understanding.

"Alright then. I accept." I said happily. Then a swirl of colours surrounded me and everything faded...

Kikyo POV

I looked down at my beautiful baby girl. She looked up at me as she watched me play with her slight blue black locks with big bright blue eyes just like her big brother and father. She will be amazing. I've wanted a girl for forever truly. And I will train her to be an amazing assassin! Silva came up by my side and looked at the little girl.

"What's her name?" he asked me gruffly.

"Hmmmm. I'm not sure... oh I know! Her eyes are such a vivd blue! Like a blue bird. But she will always be in my grasp. So how about Kagome. A bird in a cage. It's perfect don't you think?" I said to Silva. He nodded again. I handed her to him and he watched her a bit before handing her back.

"I'll tell the others of the new arrival then." he said as he left. I watched him go before going back to cooing the baby in my arms.

"You're going to be an amazing assassin! Just wait until you make your first kill! You'll be amazing!" I exclaimed happily.

Kagome POV

I was drawing in my notepad happily. I drew a dog and a cat. Then I drew a big boomerang and a staff. Then I drew a little fox as well. These present all those people from that dream. It was a happy dream, till a big spider guy came and destroyed everything. I wonder what it means...

"Kagome-dono! Time for lunch with you family!" Mitsuba said. I looked at her before standing up and she patted me off before carrying me to the castle. I was pouting, I wanted to draw more.

"Kagome-dono. I can't believe how big you've gotten! Your almost 8! Soon you'll start your training with your mother instead of just the servants and teachers!" Mitsuba said. I looked up at her and smiled. I know what my family do. And i'm not sure how it'll turn out. I hate death. And i've noticed that when I ever get hurt it just heals. Just like that girl in the dream that looks like me but older. I don't know if I want to kill, but I will for my family.

Kikyo POV

I watched everyone wait. We were waiting on one family member. That was our youngest. Little Kagome. I looked around. I've poisoned everyone's food. I know my boys can deal with it. But can my little girl? I wonder...

I hear the door open and I turn to see Mitsuba with Kagome. Mitsuba puts Kagome in her seat before leaving. Then the food is served. Everyone else eats slowly. But Kagome gobbles it down. That'll just make it worse...

Kagome POV

I was eating my food just fine but it tasted a bit weird. When I felt my healing powers act against the food, I guessed it had been poisoned. I finished my food anyway knowing i'd be fine. I took my last bite and I ate it slowly. I could tell the poison. I took a sip of my water. Then I took a breath.

"Um. Who made the food today?" I asked. Mother seemed to smile.

"I did." she said.

"I see. Well Mother. Please don't take this the wrong way. But please stay out of the kitchen. Your food tastes a bit weird." I said.

"That was the purpose you idiot." Milluki said.

"The purpose was to hurt her children? That's not very mother like. Isn't that what someone would use to kill someone. But then again it was only amaryllis belladonna and that usually only works on normal children and irritates adults a lot. So I guess that's not that bad. I was wondering why that bush was stripped from the ground the other day." I said as I looked down at my empty plate.

"You can tell what poison it is?" Mother asked me.

"Um... yeah. I mean I do spend most of my time outside with the plants you know..." I said.

"But how could you tell unless you've tasted it before?" Illumi asked me.

"Well because I was preparing for the exact time when someone would poison me. I began trying different poisons, but instantly having an Antidote for them as well. Mitsuba helped me!" I said with a smile.

"I'm so proud of you!" Mother said hugging me. I began struggling as she was suffocating me. Finally she let go and I made sure I looked like it didn't hurt. No emotion. Perfect for business. Just like i've been taught. I saw her smile sadistically. "Tomorrow you began training with me!" she said in a happy tone and I resisted the want to cringe at the screech I was not ready for her voice yelling at me all the time. I smiled back in fake then I nodded and I walked away from her and to Killua's side.

"Killua-nii! Can you come play with me?" I asked happily. He smiled back before getting up and following me out the door. We got outside and me and him went over to my hiding place where I like to hangout and write in my book about the plants and herbs on the mountain. We sat in the shade of the trees and bushes surrounding us.

We sat down together me and Killua close as he hugged me too him. "Hey Killua-nii?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he asked me.

"When are you going to that exam you told me about?" I asked. He looked down at me and smiled.

"Probably in another two years. I was thinking 13 was a good time to leave." he said. I nodded in understanding.

"Well i'll be 11 then. And then can I go with you?" I asked he looked down at me in interest again but smiled.

"Ok. I'll take you. Your lucky the age limit is 11." he said. I smiled as I held onto him tighter.

"Yeah..." I trailed of looking at the sun shining through the leaves of the trees...

I looked up at the sun my backpack on my back. Killua was beside me. Today was the day. We're leaving today. We stayed in my room for a little while as we planned a bit. Then we opened the window in my room and jumped out and then we hopped through the trees. Jumping from one to the other.

We had it planned we'd say we were going on a job together then we'd just leave we wouldn't come back. That was it. And it was a perfect plan. We kept running. We arrived at the gates and we opened them and then we told Zebro we were leaving for a job. It wasn't unusual me and Killua go on jobs together all the time. So it was fine.

Then we went off we bought tickets under new aliases that we'd just created. Something our family can't track. Then we were on the train. We got off at the docks and then we got on the boat to the island.

The test on there was if we could deal with the waves. It was easy. Then we told the captain our fake reasons. We wanted to be free and travel. Well it wasn't all a lie I guess. Then we got to the city where the hunter exam would take place.

Killua brought his skateboard so he was continuously skating around and stuff. I didn't bring anything. I could do this without it. He got number 99, while I got number 100. "Ha! I got a better number! I teased as I poked my tongue out at him. He grabbed me in a head lock and gave me a noogie. "Ah! L-Let me go!" I yelled a pout on my face. He let me go and laughed I watched him laugh, still pouting.

We went exploring and got lots of tampered with cola from this guy who I forgot the name of. Then the exam began and we were running through a tunnel. Well me and Killua were on his skateboard. My hands around his chest as we both pushed the skateboard. It was almost too easy for us.

Then some guy went off at us and called us cheaters. I poked my tongue out at the old guy. But then Killua began talking to this guy named Gon. We stopped skating and just decided to run instead. I stayed slightly behind.

I looked between them. They were becoming friends... well I guess it was inevitable. But for some reason i'm jealous. I want my big brother all to myself I guess... I looked to the ground and sniffled a bit. Then I wiped my eyes quickly. It's ok. He's gonna be fine for now...

The first stage of the exam was pretty easy and quick. But then we had to run through a forest. And I noticed that my brother and his friends went missing from the group. I hope they're ok. We got to the end of the path and we waited for an hour for the others to appear and they did right at the end.

I stayed a bit away from him. He just seems so happy. I don't want to ruin it. Then these two gates opened and we met other exam testers. They wanted us to make them a meal. Yes! One of my specialties! I grinned they said pig. I'm awesome at cooking pig!

So I went out to try and find pig I took a sniff of the air and tracked down a whole flock of them. But they were massive. But as I surveyed them I compared the to other pigs and the only weird thing seemed to be their nose. Which was hiding it's forehead.

With most animals they have some kind of defence against weak spots. Such as echidna's the rest of their skin is super hard. But if you pluck of the spicks you can get into it through the back easily. I smirked. I got on a branch above them then I launched myself down and I attacked one a bit far from the back I took it down quickly.

Then I dragged it back to the sight. When I looked around I noticed I was the only one there so far. I took it over to my station and began skinning it then I removed the innards and the bones. Then I got to work by cutting the exact slices I wanted. The ones that had a slight amount of fat and yet when well cooked will melt in your mouth. Then I stored it in the fridge.

I went back out into the forest and I began looking for herbs and such. I found oregano and thyme. I also found a lemon tree. Perfect! I ran back to the sight and got back to my station a lot of people have arrived now. I went back to my station and then I set the pans and such the way I wanted it.

I grabbed some oil that was provided and drizzled it in the pan, and waited for it to begin to sizzle. Then I grabbed the pieces and I put them I the pan slowly cooking them turning them over every thirty seconds. Then I squeezed in some lemon and let it marinate in that. Then I sprinkled in the oregano and let it marinate with that as well.

I put it on a plate and then I used some more lemon to squeeze over it lightly. Then I got the juices from the pan and drizzled it in a circle around the meat. The I ground up the thyme and I sprinkled it in the juices that surrounded the meat. Then I took to small pieces of the thyme and carefully placed it on top of the meat.

I grabbed the two plates. Good it looks perfect. I walked up to the line I saw people look at my dishes and droll. I was behind the blond haired guy who was hanging with my brother. I could see the lady was getting seriously angry with all the same dishes she tried the one in front of me's dish and said it was disgusting.

I could see she was just about to blow up so I went forward and smiled at her as I placed down my dish. She looked at me suspiciously. So she expected it to be bad. Well she's abut to get to get a surprise. The cut of a piece and the guy did the same. They both placed it in their mouths and their eyes widened.

"T-This is amazing." the girl said then she began really digging in. I smiled. The guy had already devoured it. Then he put up the pass sign. I looked at the girl in hope. Please say yes!... she lifted her sign and smiled I saw it said pass. I smiled widely. Then I jumped into the air. "YAHOO!" I exclaimed.

Then I skipped away, I heard the guys groan and comment that of course your gonna choose the little girl to pass. I went over to my station and grabbed the large amount of extra plates of food I had but I saved a few especially for my brother and his friends, and me.

Then I went back over to those guys. "You can try it too if you like." I said. Some of them sighed before taking the plate and taking a bite before digging in because my food is awesome!

"Ok. We were definitely wrong. Your food is amazing! This belongs in a 5-star restaurant!" one of them exclaimed. I blushed a bit.

"Thank you!" I said with a smiled. Then I went back over to my station. I picked up 5 plates of food. The other guys tired snatching for them but I avoided them I got to a sulking Killua and his friends. I smiled as I kicked his back, my hands full.

He turned back to me. "Oh. Hey Kagome." he said depressingly.

"Stop being a sourpuss. I come with food for you four." I said. They all turned to me and they gradually grabbed a plate and I grabbed my won. As they dug in their eyes brightened and they began smiling again. I'm glad my food is able to do that. I ate my own food and gave myself a pat on the back. I out did myself this time!

"Hey this is amazing!" the older looking one with glasses said.

"I have to agree. This food is delicious." the blond one said.

"Yeah!" Gon said.

"See. You always put smiles on faces with your cooking Kagome." he said with a smile.

"Wait. You two know each other?" the older one asked.

"Oh! That's right I haven't introduced her yet!" Killua seemed to realise. "Guys this is my little sister Kagome!" he said with a grin. I blushed a bit at them all staring at me.

"H-Hello..." I said looking at my hands fidgeting in my lap.

"Hey! Your super small! Just like a doll!" Gon exclaimed. I blushed a bit.

"W-Wha-!" I said backing up a bit as he leaned forward a blush coating my cheeks.

"Yeah I have to agree." the blond one said coming close too. I blushed some more as I backed up again.

"Hey you two! Stop that! Your scaring her!" the older one said. I moved and was hiding behind him he seemed to want to help me stay away from their scrutiny. He looked back at me in surprise. "Why are you hiding?" he asked.

"They are super over bearing..." I said silently. I don't like over bearing people. The scare me too much. I looked over at Gon. He kinda looks like Yusuke. The guy from my dream. He's the cousin of the girl that's an older version of me.

Then Killua gave me everyone's names and told the other two to tone it down a bit. After they calmed down I went back out from behind Leorio and I sat back next to my brother, Kurapika on the other side of me, and Gon on the other side of Killua, then Leorio was on the other side of Kurapika.

We just sat in silence as the rest of the examines were tested. Finally they finished and she stood up. We all turned to her. She was looking through the crowd and I saw her eyes linger on me for a bit before moving to the next person. Then she seemed to sigh in annoyance.

"Everyone of you's food tasted horrible. Or had no real thought put into it. Except for some... and the majority of those all tasted terrible. So i've decided. All of you fail except for number 100!" she yelled. Everyone began yelling in outrage while I just stood slack jawed. I was knocked out of it by Everyone of my friends congratulating me in a depressing tone.

I walked forward to the front of the stage lots of glares were directed at me. I got to the front. "Um... excuse me." I got their attention.

"Oh hey honey. I'll talk to the others and get them to bring your badge." she said with a smile. I frowned. Then I took a big breath and bowed down 90 degrees.

"Please reconsider ma'am! Please give the rest of the contestants another chance!" I yelled out.

"What? Why?" she asked me. I stood back up.

"The others all tried their best! Just because they don't know how to cook doesn't mean that they're going to be bad hunters! Particular people specialise in different things! And i'd rather go through the whole exam ma'am! Otherwise it'd be no fun! I wanted to have to work to become a hunter. It being this easy isn't fair! There are other hunters who probably had way harder challenges then this! They all deserve a second chance ma'am!" I stated a stubborn look on my face. She looked at me in surprise.

"What would you suggest?" she asked. I thought about it.

"How about something to do with bravery, courage, sight, smell, and food. That way lots of people could have a much better chance!" I exclaimed with a smile.

"Hmmm?..." she seemed to be thinking suddenly there was a large bang behind us we all turned to see an old man. "Ah! Chairman-san!" the lady exclaimed surprised.

"It would be very silly to only pass one applicant. We have three more stages after all." the old guy said. He must be a big boss guy for the association. "Just as the child says. We must give them all a second chance." he said. I smiled at this. They began talking but I tuned them out, all I caught was that we're making boiled eggs. Then we all started filling onto the airship.

We got to this mountain with a split right through the middle. We went up to the split and looked over the edge to see some webs. Oh god... spider webs. I have a serious fear of spiders. Stupid Naraku spider guy! I took a deep breath I saw everyone else jump down and I followed.

It was a pretty easy task. Everyone just followed Gon. Though I followed my own instincts. But we all got eggs and went back up I wiped my hands of my pants getting the remainders of the webs off. I sighed but as soon as I saw my egg I was happy. Now everyone can pass phase 2 with me!

We all went back and we boiled our eggs. It tasted awesome! We all celebrated and Netero-san let us on his ship. He was taking us to the next phase. It was 1 and half day trip, and tonight there was a bit of a party for those who got this far. It was formal dress though.

I went into my room and I found happily that I got a single room with no one sharing. I opened my backpack and began getting ready. I got into strapless satin bubble dress, with a black top, and a royal blue skirt. It also had a big black bow slightly to the side resting on the front of my left hip.

I pulled my hair back and did my make-up. Smokey eyes and a coating of clear lipgloss. Then I let my hair fall in it's natural wavy way. I painted my nails to a french manicure. Then I checked everything and smiled before I slipped on a pair of black elbow high gloves, and I stepped into my black material flats.

I walked out of the door and too the hall where everyone was at the party i'm a little let but i'm fashionably late. So it's cool. I walked in and as I opened the doors everyone came to look at me. I blushed a bit as I walked forward and through the crowd everyone went back to mingling and such.

I saw Killua and his friends talking over by the food table I smiled and walked over. "Hello everyone!" I said with a smile. They all turned towards me and most of them blushed except for Gon who seemed oblivious. Well he's not that much like the hentai Yusuke I know.

"Hey Kagome! You look great!" Killua said. I trailed my eyes over him in a black suit and tie with a faintly blue under shirt.

"Not so bad yourself." I said. He smirked at me. Then I turned to the others and smiled. They were wearing their usual clothes. "Don't you guys worry about us. We just always pack for these sorts of things. You guys look fine in your usual clothes." I said. To Gon and Leorio. Then I looked at Kurapika he was wearing a black suit and tie and a red under shirt. I smiled at him. "Good suit." I complemented him. He thanked me cordially.

"Alright then. I want to dance. Who wants to dance with me hmmm?" I asked. Kurapika shrugged and said he would I smiled and then we went over to the dance floor and we began waltzing. The song finished and I felt a tap on my shoulder I turned to see it was that guy. Hisoka.

"Would you spare me a dance?" he asked. I looked at him unsure before plastering on a smile and agreeing. He took me to the dance floor and he twirled me around. Because he was too tall I could only rest my hands against his wrists as we danced. The song finished and then I said goodbye and went back to my brother. I guess Hisoka isn't that bad after all. The pin guy still freaks me out though.

"Hey Kagome are you alright?!" Killua asked me searching me for injury.

"Yeah i'm fine. You know Hisoka doesn't seem so bad one you get to know him. He's just overly sadistic. Kinda reminds me of Illumi." I said. He nodded a bit, still unsure of my safety. I rejected most other offers too dance. But I did dance with Leorio and Gon thought there was some contest so he asked me too. Finally I got a bit of rest.

"Hey. You wanna dance?" Killua asked me. I smiled.

"Of course." I said shaking away my tiredness and I danced with him. We got in the middle of the dance floor and our moves were in perfect sync. I felt like the whole world around us faded. Finally we finished and went back to our table. I sat and we talked.

I felt another tap on my shoulder. And as soon as I was aware of my surroundings I could tell whoever was behind me was just like those demons in that dream and it even feels familiar. I turned slowly to see Hiei! What in the world. I thought those were just dreams!

"Would you like to dance?" he asked with fake kindness. I wanted to giggle.

"Oh! um... ok..." I said getting up and being led to the dance floor. Me and him began dancing in the dance floor. "Um... Hiei?" I asked.

"I thought you wouldn't remember." he said.

"Wait so you mean all those dreams of you, Inuyasha, Yusuke, and even me being that older girl is true?" I asked.

"Yes. You were reborn after you died against Naraku. It seems you were reborn in not another world but the far distant future. A lot happened and demons were locked into Makai for a long time and when we were all let out into this world again, all this happened. A bit weird huh?" he said a slight smirk on his face.

"You can say that again. Oh Hiei? Are any of the others still alive or?..." I asked.

"Yes. Me, Yusuke, and Kurama. The human and his hair died a long time ago. And that Keiko left Yusuke a long time ago, she wanted him too choose between fighting and her. What does she think he's gonna choose. Stupid banshee. Sesshoumaru, Kouga, are also alive. But that is all I know of." he said.

"No it's fine. Thank you." I said. Then we continued to dance. "Oh! Hiei is Naraku sincerely dead?" I questioned.

"Yes. Your arrow destroyed him entirely." he said.

"Thank kami-sama." I said relieved. I heard him chuckle a bit.

"Kagome. You must come and train with us. After this exam. It will help you." he said. I agreed that id come as soon as possible he secretly and ever so quickly slipped his card into my pocket. "It has our details. Come soon." he said and then he walked away. I went back over to my table and sat beside Killua he was talking to Gon, so I was silent.

I can't believe all that stuff is real even the blood shed. It made me wanna cry a bit but I pushed it away and enjoyed the rest of the party I got back to my room and I wiped away my make-up and I got into my pyjamas. Then I went to bed. I began to think about Yusuke. I really can't wait to see him again. Then I fell asleep. Nice and easy...

I woke up the next day and I had shower and put my hair up in high ponytail. Then I got dressed into a pair of denim short shorts, and a light blue off-shouldered crop top. I grabbed my backpack and put it on my back. I looked at the clock it was already 12. But I got to sleep in so that's awesome. We should be arriving soon. And as soon as I thought that the announcement said we'd be there in two minutes.

I smiled and then I went to the entrance. I saw my brother and his friends and I jogged up to Stan beside them. They smiled at me while I saw Leorio slightly glancing at my butt. Well he's 19. so it's not paedophilia. Yet. We arrived at a really large looking tower I began walking around when suddenly I fell through the ground. I gasped as I went down a slide of some sort and then landed in a corridor.

I looked form left to right. Then I light blinked above me it was a lightbulb that had a note attached to a string hanging in the air. I smiled and jumped up and grabbed it. It said; 'which way will you go?' ah! So this is supposed to use your instincts. I took a deep breath and listened. One way I could here things moving. The other someone talking. I smirked before going down the path with the talking I got there to see one guy complaining about him needing to finish quickly.

I got to the arena and he looked at me and grinned. "Finally someone to beat the hell out of and get to the next part of this weird maze!" he exclaimed. He was another person in the exam. We both got into the ring and a voice rung out saying we had to fight to get to the next stage. I sighed as the guy came running at me with a dagger.

I ran forward I used force to elongate my nails and I ran forward and stabbed him through the chest with my hand. He froze and then went limp I pulled out my hand and he fell to the ground. I sighed and then took away his dagger. My weapon now. I strapped it to my hip, and then I walked across the bridge provided for me.

I got to the next stage. It was just beat up people over and over again. This tower is too it had been about two hours and I arrived at what seemed to be the last stage because from what I could tell i've gone down 30 different floors with high roofs. And the tower can't be that tall so i'm positive that this is the last floor.

I'm supposed to choose from two boxes. One has the key the other has a deadly spider that i'd be stuck in this room with because the key will disappear before I can get it. I smirked easy I listened to the boxes, but both were silent. I took a sniff and smirked. I could smell the spider in one of them.

I smirked and I pulled the top off of the right box and there was a key. I grabbed the kay and smiled. Awesome! I went to the door and opened it and I saw it was a pathway. Sorta like a slide. Seriously... I slide brings me in, and slide takes me out. Idiots... I them rocketed myself down the slide and I arrived at a room with only two other people in it. Hisoka, and the Pin guy.

"Oh... Hey..." I said turning away slightly uncomfortable at their stares. Then it was a waiting time for 48 hours to go by. I began to worry when No Killua showed for most of the time but then they made it at the very end. I grinned then the door opened and we all filed out. They told us of the next competition. Heh. This should be easy as long as my opponents aren't Pin guy, and Hisoka.

We walked up to grab our cards of who we'll hunt. Hisoka went first. Then Pin guy. And then I walked forward. I heard some people gasp and ask each other if this is right. I grabbed my card a smirked. I looked through the crowd and my eyes skimmed by him. But he seemed like an easy target, he looked like a pirate wannabe. I walked away and then waited beside Hisoka as we boarded a boat to Zevil island.

We got off in order of who finished the exam I got off and then I hid in the trees. I saw my guy come through he was number 16. I followed him and I spied him to see he was hunting me. How ironic. I saw him go into a cave and then stay there. I waited until nightfall. And then I went in. I avoided all his carefully placed traps.

I saw him on the floor asleep. I walked forward and then I grabbed the dagger that I stole from that other guy and I stabbed him in the chest. Nit a sound. Then I searched him and found his tag. I also found an old pistol but it seemed to work, and also some rope. So I took those. Then I went outside and found the highest tree on the island and I hid on the highest branch.

I used the rope to tie myself up there and then I began resting. Something mother taught to me. Your senses are still looking for threats but your getting to rest. And rest can be just as good as sleep. I slept up there for the majority of the time I didn't need to eat anything. Mother trained me to be able to go more than two weeks without eating anything.

The week passed by fast since I had my phone which I played games on continuously. And before I knew it the week was over. I heard the bell for us to go back and I grinned. Awesome! I jumped along the trees and then I got to one on the shore line as they were calling names I was about 50 feet into the air. I smirked and then I jumped down and landed on the ground with bang.

Some people coughed while others looked at me incredulously. I took out my two badges and showed them to the lady. She smiled and marked me as passed. I turned back and I saw Killua and the others I ran over and we began chatting. We had to wait for the examiners to find out who died and who didn't...

They came back and reported then we left. We got on the airship and we hung out till the chairman said he wanted to interview us. First was Hisoka, then it was Pin guy, then they called my number I met up with the chairman. He gestured for me to sit in front of him. I did so.

"So I just have a few questions. 1: Why do you want to become a hunter?" he asked.

"Because I heard the test was hard. Everything at home is boring." I said.

"I see. Alright 2: Who are you watching out for?" he asked. I thought about it.

"I'm watching for 44 and 301. they are both are indescribably strong and above my level. I have a feeling they're hiding some kind of power. And I don't wish to be subject to the bloodlust I can tell they both have." I answered his eyes seemed to widen a bit.

"I see. Well then 3: who would you least like to fight?" he questioned.

"Well there's quite a few. I don't want to fight 404, 403, or 405. because they have become my friends and my big brothers friends. Then I don't wish to hurt 99. because he is my big brother." I said. The guy nodded in understanding.

Alright. Now this wont add to anything. But who would you like to fight the most?" he asked. I had to think about it.

"I think it'd be number 191. He seems to have amazing martial arts. And that's one of my personal specialties. I'd like to compare our skills." I said. He nodded before dismissing me. I went back to my room to find I had a new one I went to my new room and I went in to see I shared a room with Hisoka. Well that's just peachy.

"Hey." I said he looked at me and smiled sadistically.

"Hello roommate." he said. I took off my backpack and then I grabbed out my towel and some casual clothes.

"I'm using the shower!" I called as I went inside and then I made sure to lock the door behind me. Then I washed myself. All the dirt and grime off of me felt awesome! I dried myself and I got into some easy clothes. A pair of black tights and a white peplum shirt. I went back outside and sat on my bed and began playing on my phone ignoring the sadistic eyes that were staring at me.

I sighed and got up. I left the room. Then I walked into the cafeteria. I grabbed some lunch, three rolls of teriyaki sushi, and a chocolate moose. I grabbed a cola soda and sat down. I heard the door open and turned to see it was Hisoka. Is he following me? I went back to my food.

Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder I turned to see Hisoka "Um... yeah?" I asked.

"Can I sit with you?" he asked with a slight smile. I rose my eyebrow in a very Sesshoumaru like way.

"If you want. But may I ask why you wanna sit near me?" I asked. He sat down and smiled at me.

"I've tried sitting at another table but all the people there were fidgeting and scared of me. You don't seem to be scared so it's a bit refreshing." he said.

"I see." I said going back to my food and eating. As soon as I finished my rolls, my eyes began to sparkle as I began my moose. It tasted amazing! I finished it way to quickly by accident. Then I downed my soda. Then I stood up. "See you back at the room." I said to Hisoka as I walked away.

"Of course." his voice said. For some reason it sounded a lot more creepy than it should have. I dumped tray and then grabbed like 10 of the chocolate moose's. I took it back to my room and I ate it while watching the television in our room. I finished pretty easily and then I dumped the plastic in the bin.

I turned off the Tv and I got changed. I wore a sleeveless kimono that had two layers. One layer was royal blue and the skirt was made up of continuous amounts of layers that made the mid thigh skirt puff out. Then there was another layer that was light blue and had white designs of cherry blossoms stretching up the kimono. Then I had a midnight blue obi around my waist, it was tied up in a small bow on my back and letting the excess strips dangle down to my knees.

I left the room. I went searching for my big brother and his friends. I asked around and found their room. I knocked on the door. It was opened to reveal Gon with a grin on his face.

"Oh! Kagome hey!" he said with a smile.

"Hey Gon. Is Killua there?" I asked.

"Yep!" he said still not moving out of the way.

"Well can I see him?..." I asked his eyes widened and he got out of the way.

"Of course! Sorry about that." he said sheepishly.

"Uh... yeah..." I said moving inside the room. I saw Killua on his bed waiting for me to come in. he grinned at me.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing much. Just wanted to get away from my roommate who knows how to hold a stare for a really long time." I said.

"Really. Who is it?" he asked.

"I'm not telling because then you'll ban me from going back to my room." I said.

"Tell me or if we ever go home i'll tell mom you were the one to eat those cookies!" he yelled at me.

"What?! You wouldn't!" I yelled back.

"I would! So tell me!" he yelled again.

"Fine! My roommate is Hisoka ok." I said.

"Hisoka?!" both Gon and Killua yelled in surprise.

"Yes! See this is why I didn't want to tell you." I said.

"Alright. But why have you not come out screaming and begging for a room change?" Killua asked.

"Because all he does is stare and make a few comments. It's not that bad." I said. Killua seemed to be suspicious of what I said but agreed anyway.

Suddenly an announcement went off. It was time to begin the final phase. We all filled of the airship and then we walked into a building. Inside there was a Dojo. Yes! I'm most experianced in Dojo's just like these!

The rules were explained to us. It was pretty simple. Get them to surrender, no killing or knockouts. Then the board was revealed to see me getting 4 chances while Killua got 2. Why does he get less, and Gon get 5? I shook away my thoughts as I realised that they were choosing the Gon and ninja guy to go against each other. Too bad. I might of liked to fight him. But he'll win this round. Gon isn't as strong as he is. It's obvious.

The competition lasted 3 hours before it ended in Ninja guy surrendering, and Gon winning. I guess Gon can really change peoples hearts. But that means that I now have to face Hanzo. That's not too bad but still a bit annoying. But whatever.

The next match was Kurapika vs Hisoka. It wasn't too long. It just had them fight for a bit then Hisoka said something to Kurapika and then the match was over. Hisoka surrendering. I wonder what was going on there.

Then it was me vs Hanzo. As I walked out I took of my shoes. And as soon as the examiner said get ready. I tuned into everything. My eyes were closed but I listened to everything, the smell the feeling beneath my bare feet. Every little sound, every little smell, every little feeling of everything.

"Start!" I heard the referee say and I opened my eyes and I jumped up into the air avoiding Hanzo's attack. Then I landed behind him and kicked him in the back. He stumbled forward a bit.

"Your a bit clumsy for a ninja you know?" I said. He growled and then rushed at me again. I blocked his punches easily and dished out more than he could handle I could smell his sweat and his fear. He was losing composure. Finally he tried to round house kick me. But I jumped up and landed on his shoulders my hands gripping his chin and the top of his head. "I'm going to break your neck if you move an inch." I said. He froze.

"Do you see the situation you are in right now is the same as you were doing to Gon. And I really despise people who do that stuff to my friends. But if you surrender now. You don't get a broken neck to match his broken arm. And while your break may have been clean and it will heal easy. My break will most likely also destroy your spine rendering you un able to walk. So... Surender." I demanded. I felt him slump just a little.

"I surrender." he said. I smiled then I jumped off of him. He seemed to feel a little dead.

"Don't feel bad. I was trained since I was 3. my first kill was at the age of 5. and i've killed many people since. My family are big time assassins. Don't think it'll be easy to beat me. Even if I am the youngest and the only girl child." I said walking away. I went back to Killua's side a smirk on my face. The guy looked at me in surprise before walking away awaiting his next match. I turned to Netero-san. "Oi! What do I do now?" I asked.

"Whatever you like. You will get your license later." he said. I nodded. I just sat down easily.

I tuned out to the other fights but then Killua was fighting the Pin guy. And as soon as the fight started. The guy said, "It's been too long Kil." I gasped theres only one person who calls Killua that! I got up and ran forward to see the guys face changing after he took the pins out. And it reformed into the face of my big brother.

"Aniki..." I said in surprise. I clenched my fists. This fight isn't fair! Then Illumi began using mind control on Killua. "Aniki! Stop this! That isn't fair! This fight is entirely too one-sided!" I yelled.

"Kagome." Aniki said my name in a demanding way for me to be quite. as he turned to me and he released some of his blood lust towards me. I resisted the urge to shake in fear. But even if I wanted I couldn't speak out against him like this. "As soon as you get you and me get our license we're leaving. Why do you need a license anyway?" he asked.

"Because Hunters can't be blamed for killing... and it brings access to a variety of opportunities, to make jobs easier. And it pretty much will pay for transportation. To people like us. It's necessity, also because black list hunters can't touch us as hunters. I don't want them on my tail all the time. But also because I heard it was fun and I was a bit bored since i'd had no jobs for a few weeks. I didn't know that Killua hurt Mother or Milluki. But I will also take full responsibility." I said. He nodded in understanding.

"Yes. You're right they do open many door ways for jobs. Good thinking little sister." he said. I nodded. To tell the truth Illumi can't control me and he doesn't know why so he tried to become close to me so that he wont need too. So that he can tell me to do something and I will do it. I will not. But I am very close too him because of these efforts.

I listened as he called Killua a killer. I wanted to scream. I wanted to tell him too stop but he wouldn't. I was suffocating. I wanted to cry. Then I hear him say he'd kill Gon. I was in front of the door that lead to where Gon was resting. I stood there slightly shaking and my arms out as if to shield the door. "Illumi! If you touch Gon! While Killua may not! I will fight you till I die!" I yelled.

"Hmmm? Why do you care?" he asked.

"B-Because!... it's the first time i've ever seen Killua be happy like he was when he was with Gon! I refuse to let you take that away from him! And for your information! Gon is my friend too!" I yelled at him. Then he released his blood lust and directed it at me even more. But I realised that it wasn't s scary as it used to be. I remember Hisoka releasing his blood lust a bit when he lost a bit of control. It must've made Illumi's seem less scary.

But I was still shaking. But determination shined in my eyes. Then he released it more and the shaking became a bit more prominent. "F-Fine. If that's what you want." I said. Then I released my miko powers it was swirling around me it spreading and directing against Illumi. "I said... Your not touching Gon!" I yelled and sneering at him with a growl. He glared back.

"When did you get such a power?" he demanded.

"I magician never reveals their secrets. Why should I?" I said. He glared more.

"So you want to fight me. Do not forget your the youngest. If Killua can't beat me. What makes you think you can?" he said.

"Because. I have larger and more powerful connections then you do. If you kill me you better be prepared for them to destroy you." I said. He raised his eyebrow.

"That still doesn't answer my question." he said.

"Well for one, i'm moderately sure you wont kill me. And two, I have enough hope that I can beat you. And you can't control me like the others. I can fight against you with all my might and not be scared because your using your stupid mind games to get to me." I said.

"Those are quite valid reasons." he said seeming to be thinking.

"And also I, for one. Don't have to worry about killing you. I've already passed. And if it's for Killua, i'd do anything." I said. He nodded again in understanding.

"Yes your right." he said once again thinking. "Well how about I promise to not touch Gon. If after this you go home immediately with Killua. You don't ever do something so absurd as making anymore friends. And you tell me about this power you're protecting yourself with." he said.

"Fine. I will not make anymore friends then the ones I have now. But I will keep the friends I have now. And when you find out about my power. No experiments. None at all. And Killua does not apply to the 'no more friends' rule. He should be free to make his own choices. And you are not aloud to disclose any of the information about my powers to anyone else in the family." I said.

"Fine." Illumi said. Then we walked forward and we shook on it and then my power and his blood lust dispersed. I walked to the door to Gon's room and sat in front of it. I sat there and listened to the rest of Illumi's conversation with Killua. It was harsh and it broke him. I felt bad but what could I do. Killua lost by surrender.

Then it was Leorio's match against 191. Killua killed 191, therefore disqualifying him and passing everyone else. I sighed as I watched him walk out. Then the exam was over and we went to go get our hunter license and be briefed. We were briefed. But a now awake Gon barged in and demanded for Illumi to apologise to Killua.

A lot of stuff happened and then the orientation was over. And I had to leave. I went up to Gon and the other two. "Hey guys..." I said. They looked at me.

"Ah! Kagome!" Gon exclaimed. I smiled. Then I bowed on a 90 degree angle.

"Thank you for taking care of me and being my friends. And if you really do come to our home and save Killua. Please if it's not too much trouble. I would like to see you while your there. And be able to say goodbye. One last time." I said getting back up and smiling sadly. "Please continue to being friends with my brother. You guys make him happier then I truly have ever seen him be. Please succeed in saving him!" I said. They looked at me in surprise.

"What are you talking about Kagome?" Gon said. I looked at him in confusion. "We're going to save you too!" Gon said. I gasped.

"B-But... I... i'm better off in that mansion. Illumi may let go of Killua because he will continue to have sufficient control of him. But no one will ever let me leave. Especially not now. Not after I showed Illumi my powers to keep you safe Gon. He wont let me leave." I said.

"Then we'll kidnap you!" Gon yelled.

"B-But-!" I tried to argue.

"No! Your our friend too!" he yelled. I saw the others smile and nod in agreement. I smiled and I launched myself forward and into Gon. He held me with his one ok arm as I was careful of his broken one.

"Thank you..." I said as I sniffled a bit to keep the tears at bay. Then I pulled back and I kissed his cheek. "Your a great friend." I said as I pulled away. He looked shocked for a moment before he smiled at me. I smiled back.

Then I hugged Kurapika. He hugged me back with a laugh. "Thank you for being my friend." I said as I kissed his cheek. "Oh and I heard you have a spider thing... Well just so you know I also hate spiders!" I said shivering a bit remembering what spiders are like and Naraku. He laughed a bit before smiling at me.

Then I turned to Leorio and he smirked at me. I hugged him lightly. Then I moved away. "Your an awesome friend." I said.

"Where's my cheek kiss?" he asked I laughed. He's like Miroku a bit.

Then I said goodbye and I went home. I caught a jet, instead of an airship. But I have a hunter license paying for it so that's awesome! I went home and I got there within 20 hours. By the time I got there it was the early morning of the next day. Around 9:00. Then I opened the gates. Easily opening all the way up to the third gate.

I went inside and I got Nate to give me a ride up the mountain. Piece of cake! I saw the mansion and got Nate to go back. I jogged the rest of the way. When I arrived at the front doors I opened them to see my Mother there to greet me.

"Hello Mother." I said. She smiled at me and hugged me.

"Your amazing! You ran off on your own so you could further your opportunities in assassin-ship! I'm very proud!" she squealed.

"Ah! Thank you Mother!" I said back in fake happy tone.

"Of course darling! Now. Illumi said you'd also take charge for the punishment that is being given to Killua." she asked coldly.

"Yes." I answered back.

"Come with me then." she said. I followed behind her and she took me too a room where I could hear the crack of a whip it was opened to show Milluki whipping Killua. I stood firmly as she lead me inside and then she told me to get dressed into some other clothes. She pointed to some in the corner. I did as was asked behind a changing screen.

I came out bandages covering my chest and a pair of floozy pyjama shorts resting on my hips. She smiled and then she chained me up next to Killua who seemed to be asleep.

"Milluki. I have another one for you." mother said and then she walked out. Milluki came up to me and smirked before the lashes began. It stung a bit, but it wasn't strong or hurtful. I could see how Killua could fall asleep. I began dozing off myself. I hear Milluki yell and I looked up at him.

"Yes?' I asked.

"Don't you dare fall asleep! You stay awake! Or else!" he yelled. I sighed but gradually stayed awake. He whipped me over and over again. I sighed it wasn't even moderately painful. "Ugh!" Milluki exclaimed throwing the whip to the floor. "I've had enough! Your not reacting to this! I'm using something else!" he yelled as he began searching his draws.

Then his eyes seemed to glint as he pulled out a small dagger. He came forward and I watched him with a glare then he began cutting at my skin. He cut all over the place and I occasionally winced. He laughed as he kept going. Finally he stopped when I was bleeding all over. But they weren't large cuts and they were healing fast but I didn't let my healing powers work too fast.

Then Milluki began whipping me again and it was worse against the scratches. It even yelled out a bit. He whipped Killua as well. Then this went on for a week. Before grandfather came in and said we could leave. But once he saw me he got angry at Milluki and told him that he wasn't supposed to cut me. "Grandfather. it's ok. He just got frustrated like the little brat he is." I said as I left.

Killua had already left. He didn't even look at me. What's wrong? I walked back to my room and I got myself cleaned up in the bath, some wounds that I used bandaids for and some bandages were serious. But everything was pretty mush just burns or grasses. But I subdued my miko powers so they didn't heal them. It was better that way.

I walked out of my room. Then I went to fathers room. Grandfather said he wanted to see me. I knocked on fathers door and he told me to come in. I waked in and found him sitting on his couch Nate next to him. He gestured to the seat next to him. I sat down and looked at him. "What is it you wanted father?" I asked.

"Kagome. I heard you made some friends too. The same ones as Kil." he said.

"Yes father. I'm sorry I know that assassins don't need friends but I... i'm mentally weak father. It gets lonely here in this mansion. And I just wanted to have someone to talk to more than anything. But even all this considered. Please don't keep me from my friends." I said looking at my fidgeting hands in my lap. Suddenly father grabbed me. And pulled me a bit close and patted my head.

"It's fine. Everyone gets lonely sometimes. Also I have no intention of taking you away from you friends. But I need to ask you something else. Why are you so formal with us? Are we not your family. Kil calls me dad, you call me father. Kil calls Kikyo, mom, yet you call her mother. And you treat your older brothers like they're all better than you. Why?" he asked.

"I... I'm not sure. It's just... sometimes I don't feel like I belong in this family. Like i'ma bit of an outcast." I said.

"Why would you think that?" he said.

"Because I only have a real bond with Killua, Illumi, you, and grandfather. And even then we are all very distant. I guess I was just getting emotional. I began to think you guys didn't like me. Because i'm the runt of the litter as they say. Because i'm not as good as the others. I mainly only use poisons and quick kills for assassinations. I don't elaborate past that. I don't destroy whole households like you and brother. I just take the target and get out of there." I said.

"I see. So you think we don't care for you as one of our own..." he said. I nodded.

"Well just so you know. I care for you deeply. You are my family. You are blood. And that means everything. You are special." he said. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you fa-... Dad. Thank you Dad." I said. He smiled at me.

"Your welcome." he said. "Now I believe your friends are here. You may go to them whenever you like. They are at the Butlers house." he said. My smile brightened.

"Thank you Dad!" I said as I raced out of the room and too my room. I packed what I would need and then ran down to the butlers house. Once I got there I looked through the window to see Killua and the others all together they seemed really happy. And that's when I froze. They're happy without me. Do they not want me around?

I shook away those thought and I opened the door a smile on my face. "Oi!" I called they all turned to me and they grinned they all hugged me. I smiled. Then I looked at Killua. He had a smirk on his face. "Hey. Dad let me go too." I said. He nodded in understanding. Then we all left. We go outside and we stopped at the train station.

"So... what are we gonna do now?" Killua asked.

"Well i'm gonna go find some work hopefully a job with the black market and such." Kurapika said.

"I'm gonna go and try my best to become a doctor!" Leorio said. I smiled. They looked at me. "I'm guessing your gonna go wherever Killua does." Leorio said.

"Actually... i'm not. I have a few loose ends too tie up with some people. You know say hi and stuff. But then after maybe 4 to 6 months I might go to where Killua said he would go and join up. But until then i'd say I have a lot of stuff to do." I said with a smile.

"Eh? What kind of stuff?" Gon asked.

"That's a secret." I said. He pouted and I laughed then we all said goodbye.

I got on an air ship to my destination. We decided to meet up in Yorknew in 8 months. It's good because i'm going to Sesshoumaru's castle which is just a few hours away from that city. I sighed and made the call to Hiei.

"Hmmm?" Hiei's voice questioned.

"Hey it's me. I'm coming now. I should be there in two days." I said.

"I see. I'll tell the others." he said.

"Hey Hiei? Can you guys train me while i'm there?" I asked.

"How long will you be staying?" he asked.

"Around 5 months or so." I answered.

"I'm sure it could be arranged. But you know it wont be easy." he said.

"That's what I was hoping you'd say." I answered back.

"Hmmm..." he 'said' before hanging up. He tried to hide it but I could hear the mirth in his voice. I put the phone back in my pocket. I feel like I shouldn't be hiding these things from my friends. But would they really believe me?...

I've arrived at Youkai kingdom in the Yorbian continent. I was at the front gate of the palace. I couldn't help but notice every citizen look at me like i'm food. That confirms my suspicions about the whole kingdom consisting of demons, and demons only. But they stayed away. Maybe there's a rule about not eating humans. I'll ask Sesshoumaru about it later.

I saw the guards come towards me. "Hey. Could you let me in?" I asked.

They laughed a bit. "I think your in the wrong place little girl. This is the palace. You should leave. A 'human' like you doesn't belong here. Let alone in this country." they said emphasising the word human. I released my miko powers to shut them up.

"Do not underestimate me. My name is Kagome Higurashi. The shikon miko. Now let me in before I call for Hiei and he breaks both your necks for holding me up." I said. They were frozen before they began sputtering and they let me in and apologising. "Whatever." I said as I kept walking.

I reeled in my power and then I got to the front door. It was opened. There were servants waiting for me. "Miss Higurashi. Please follow us." they all said and they walked in front of me and beside me. They took me to a room and they told me that the kings, and lords were eating right now. They took my bags, and said they'd be in my room. I thanked them before opening the doors.

Everyone came to look at me and froze. I smiled as I walked forward. "Hey! Long time no see guys!" I exclaimed with a grin.

"Kagome!" some of them yelled and ran forward and began hugging me. First was Kouga, Ginta, and Hakkaku.

"Look how small you are! Your gonna be my awesome little sister!" Kouga said. They other two agreed as well. I nodded and agreed it was definitely something like that should happen.

"Kagome!" Yusuke called before pulling me into a big hug. I hugged him back. I felt a few tears prick my eyes.

"I missed you Yusuke..." I said. He hugged me tighter.

"Me too." he said as I sat in his lap as he hugged me. I pulled back and wiped my face. Then I smiled up at him. The last of my old- no my family. He's still my family. He smiled and then he was carrying me bridal style back to the others.

He put me down and I ran towards Hiei. I hugged him and he patted my head a bit. It wasn't much but it was more then enough affection from him then I could ever expect. I let go and I gave Kurama a quick hug.

Then I moved on to Sesshoumaru. He patted my head as I stood in front of him. Again more affection then I ever expected from him. Then I was pulled into a hug by Rin. Rin had grown a lot but I could still tell it was her. She put me in a seat next to her. From what I can tell, she's mated to Sesshoumaru.

Then lunch was brought out and we all began eating while talking. But there was one thing I was itching to ask. "Hey. You all look about the same age from when I died. Why's that?" I asked.

"It's because demons don't age in Makai once they reach a certain age. And we've all been in Makai most of this time. We recently came out. Less then 200 years ago. And for us we might look a few months older but that's about it with our aging process." Sesshoumaru explained. I nodded in understanding. Made sense that would be the case.

"So Kagome. You've been reborn right? What's your family like?" Yusuke asked.

"Can we not talk about that..." I asked my eyes staring at my lap.

"Why? They don't hurt you do they?!" Yusuke asked.

"Look it's not something I wish to talk about ok?" I pleaded.

"Just tell me!" Yusuke shouted at me.

"Fine! My family is the Zoldyck's okay?! We're a family of assassins and we get payed to kill people! We live on Kukuroo mountain! And yes they've hurt me before when I don't finish or succeed in jobs! I've had the lot done too me okay?! My mother tries to poison me every day! So my miko powers are always being used up! And the other day she chained me up and let my older brother whip me because I ran away from home to get my hunters license! There you happy?!" I yelled at him.

As I glared, he looked shocked. I sighed and stared down at my hands in my lap. "You see. This is why I didn't want to talk about it. Who wants to be known for killing people on a daily basis..." I said sadly.

"I'm sorry Kagome... it's just. They are your blood now. I'm not and for some reason that doesn't feel right. I just want to make sure your ok. But obviously your not. Sorry." he said. Then I heard him sigh. I looked up at him.

"Well... just so you know. It's not all that bad. I have a really good big brother named Killua. He's always taking care of me and stuff. And he's really cool..." I trailed off. Yusuke looked up at me and smirked.

"What you've replaced me huh?" he asked mockingly.

"Oh be quiet you." I said. He laughed.

"Anyway. My father said I could do what I like. So i've decided to leave." I said. Yusuke nodded.

"Well that just means your back to being my family! And everyone else's too!" he said with a grin.

"You betcha!" I exclaimed back with a grin of my own. From then on I stayed at the palace. I became the little sister of all of my demon friends through blood bond. But I didn't become the little sister of Yusuke. For some reason instead it just gave us a kind of bond. Same with Hiei. Anyway the blood bond didn't change me into a demon but gave me demon qualities. Such as hearing, eyesight, smell, and touch. Then I got a lot stronger and faster. I even had slight fangs! I also had yoki running through my veins instead of just miko powers, and spiritual powers.

I began training with everyone. Yusuke taught me about Nen. He said that it was actually spirit energy and there were a lot more things you could do with it other then what is usually explained. He is a specialist and so am I, but I focus on Conjuration Nen.

Then I had Hiei teach me in speed and agility. He helped my strength, and and my able to adapt to things. He helped with all physical training really. Then I had Kurama and Sesshoumaru teach me how to control my yoki. And how to emphasise my killing intent and my aura. Kinda like Hatsu but a lot more hostile.

Then Rin educated me. Because really. I was still a bit stupid. Sure I knew how to kill. But maths... yeah, no good. I also had Kouga teach me in how to control and hone my senses. I also had everyone teach me how to use a large variety of weapons. And with all the training time flew. But it just made everyday that much more precious. And before I knew it. It'd been 5 months. And I was about to leave. Going to go see Killua and Gon in heavens arena.

I got a free room because Yusuke was one of the floor champions. Actually he was the penthouse floor. Number 251. He'd won every battle olympia since he began them. All he does is attend battle olympia once year and the floor always belongs to him. He really is amazing. I really can't wait to be living there. Then I got to heavens arena and walked in...

I used the card Yusuke gave me and went up to the penthouse. I got inside and gasped. This place is amazing! It's so beautiful! I sighed and laid down my bags and then I went to the bed, which was massive! You could fit like twenty people in here! I jumped on it a squealed. This is so much fun!

Finally I stopped and got off of the bed. I'd be staying here as I was challenging people. I'd already had my first fight which put me in level 80. And i've already had four other fights that put me into level 145. It's all too easy! Especially with my new strength. And that was just today!

I looked down at myself and smiled. I was wearing a pair of black material flats and a pair of thigh high black tights. I also had a light blue short skirt on, and a dark blue long sleeved turtle neck. I finished the outfit with a pair of black fingerless gloves, and a pale blue scarf around my neck. It was cute.

I got back into the elevator and pressed for level 200. Since I have a floor master card i'm aloud into any floor. I walked through the floors looking for someone. Then I saw someone I was not expecting. "Hisoka?" I asked. He turned and smiled as he saw me.

"Kagome. Good to see you." he said. Yep. Still sounded super creepy.

"Hey. So... Do you know where Gon and Killua are staying?" I asked.

"Yes. Your actually right next to their door." he said pointing to it. I thanked him. But suddenly I felt him activate his Hatsu. I used my Ten immediately. He dissipated it. "That was the greeting for you too enter the 200 floor. Good work." he said.

"I'm not at the 200 floor. I'm at 140. But i'm staying in a friends room who is floor master." I said. He nodded in understanding.

"Which floor is this 'friend' the master of?" he asked.

"251. He's the champion." I said. Hisoka nodded again before saying goodbye and leaving. I turned back to the door and knocked.

"Coming!" I heard Killua's voice shout. I smiled. He opened it and then his eyes widened as he saw me. "K-Kagome?!" he exclaimed.

"Yep! Miss me?" I asked.

"Definitely!" he said as he pulled me in. I laughed. I walked into the room to see Gon in bed with a broken... everything.

"What the hell happened to you?!" I exclaimed.

"I got beat up in a fight against another competitor." he said.

"You idiot!" I yelled at him. He looked at me sheepishly.

"Yeah. I know." he said.

"Wait how long did it take you guys to get to this level?" I asked.

"About three and half months." Killua said.

"Seriously?! Dude! I'm already at floor 140! And I started today! You guys need to up your game man!" I exclaimed surprised. It took them that long?! Seriously?!

"Eh?! How are you getting through levels so fast?!" Killua whined.

"It's because i'm awesome! And also because for the past 5 months I trained hard! But you guys have been taking the easy road haven't you?!" I yelled at them.

"We have not! We have been training hard too you know?! And look at Gon. I doubt you could beat the same guy! I can't beat the same guy!" Killua yelled. I groaned.

"Gon! What was the guys name?" I asked. He sputtered a bit before telling me it was Gido. I walked out.

"Where are you going?!" Killua called.

"I'm gonna go do some more fights so I can get to this floor and then beat the crap out of This Gido guy to prove you've been sitting on your ass!" I called back and then I kept walking I went down to my floor and asked for a fight. The lady hooked me up in 10 minutes. I waited on a bench patiently.

Finally my name was called. I went out into the arena. I was against an overly buff guy who was growling at me. He reminded me of a bull. The referee called start, and I ran forward faster than the eye could see. And then I was in front of him in the air so my face was in front of his. He looked surprised them in flicked his forehead and he went flying away.

He smashed into the wall of the audience stands. And he was out cold. I landed on the ground. Everything was silent before the cheering began. The ref told me I was the winner and that I could advance straight to floor fifty. He updated my card and I left the audience behind. I went to the lady and she gave me the key to my new room and put the winnings on my card.

I went to the next floor and requested another match from the lady on that floor. This one I had to wait for an hour to go in but it ended the same way. You see! I have more strength in my forefinger than in most of these guys whole bodies. It's just too easy. Within three days i'd made it to floor 200. I got 'greeted' again by three other contestants.

"Hey. Are any of you named Gido?" I asked. The one with the red cloth over his head said it was him. "Alright. I'd like to challenge you too a fight. I said. And while I couldn't see it I could tell he was smirking.

"Perfect! He said. His eyes looking crazed as the showed through the cloth.

"Tomorrow then?" I asked. He nodded then they 'escorted' me to the registration office. I walked up to the lady and she got me to register. Then I told her I was gonna fight Gido and he agreed. A bit more paper work before we said goodbye. I awesomely went back up to my room. Or Yusuke's. Then I went to bed. It was, after all, already around midnight...

I was standing across from Gido. He was squinting at me evilly. I kept on a stoic face. I saw Killua and Gon in the crowd. I had my katana that contained a fang from all of my demon friends in it. The ref called for us to get ready I could see him getting ready his Nen. Spinning tops from what I could see. I stayed still this will be over super quickly.

The ref said start. He launched 5 spinning tops forward. Then I avoided them slowly, so everyone could see what I was doing. I continued to do this, It was just too easy. He launched even more. And when I was avoiding them I counted them to find 53 of them. And he was spinning in defence. Ha! That won't help him!

Then I ran faster than the eye could see and I was above him. I channelled strength into my arms as I reached out and grabbed him. Stopping him completely. Then I smirked as I jumped over him and held him in front of me just for him to get belted by a few of his spinning tops. Then I grabbed him and began punching him. He'd released his Nen from his surprise. I was punching him quickly and continuously. I stopped after a second and about two hundred punches.

He was entirely broken. There wouldn't, and couldn't possibly be a single bone that wasn't broken in him. He'd become a paraplegic but that's what he gets for hurting Gon. "That was for hurting my friend, underestimating me, and finally, just because I think your outfit is stupid." I said as I pushed one finger onto him lightly and he fell to the floor. Already entirely unconscious. There was total silence in the arena.

Then everyone began cheering and calling me amazing. I smiled a little. But only a little! Then the ref said i'd won and I waved as I left the arena. The broken and excessively hurt Gido left behind to be carried away by paramedics. As soon as I was outside I was met with Killua and Gon.

"How the hell did you do that? I've never seen anything that fast. Actually I couldn't see it. And you didn't even use Nen. Explain. Now." Killua demanded.

"Don't get your undies in a twist. I told you. Extensive training with the right people can make you amazing. That's all there is too it. Training here will make you stronger. But it will not bring out your true potential. Especially from you two." I said.

"Why are you speaking as if your older than us?! We're 14 now! Your the 12 year old!" Killua yelled.

"If you wished to be treated like an adult. Act like one Killua. You may be older. But i'm mentally older. Trust me." I said as I smiled at them.

"That was awesome Kagome! Can you teach me how to move that fast?!" Gon asked. I giggled a bit.

"Maybe not that fast. That took a lot of work. But I can teach you to go as fast as humanly possible." I said.

"What you can go faster than humanly possible?! Your human too!" Killua yelled.

"Well who knows." I said as I walked away.

"Y-You are human right?..." Killua asked.

"I'm your sister. We're humans but we were trained like monsters. The trick is to embrace the monster and yet still understand that you are human. I can't teach that to Gon. Understand? To do what I did without Nen. You have to embrace both the darkness and the light but not let any of them control you. Otherwise you'll lose hope. You'll be controlled. Just like how Illumi controls you. I trained my mind to no longer be fazed by the most powerful Hatsu. And to do so I had to train hard. And that training. It's not something everyone can endure. But that would only work for someone who has both already balanced out. Gon is... he does not have enough darkness. Hell i'd argue he doesn't have any at all. And you have too much. Do you understand." I asked.

"What do you mean? I don't understand." Gon said. I sighed.

"I'll show you. Come with me." I said. Then I went to the elevator and I scanned the card and it took us up.

"Wait your living in a floor masters room? Why?!" Killua asked.

"I told you. I have a lot more connections. Some of which are very strong. Stronger than father and grandfather together." I said. I was answered with silence and shock. When we got to the floor they gasped as they went in. Well it is the penthouse. "Alright. I'll show you what I meant. I'm sure you know what Hatsu is?" they nodded. "Well lets call this Hatsu times infinity." I said they looked at me in confusion.

I took a deep breath and then I released my killing intent. A let it swirl around the whole room, into every crevice. Giving no where to hide. I opened my eyes and I looked at them they were both shaking in fear at the feeling. I made it denser and denser. They put up their Ten, but it still pushed them to their hands and knees. I made it so they wouldn't be able to breath for a about three seconds before reeling it all back in the blink of an eye.

They were still shaking as they looked up at me. They looked so afraid. "Don't worry. I have no want to kill you personally. That was just my want to kill. And it's not you guys either. I was picturing another person entirely." I said. Then nodded as they stood back up still wary. "Oh stop being scared! If I wanted to kill either one of you. Don't you think I would of done it already?! And your supposed to be my brother and my friend. Feeling super welcomed by you two!" I said sarcastically.

"Sorry Kagome."Gon said as he hugged me. I hugged him back. "But that was seriously scary! I was so scared! I thought you were seriously going to kill us! How do you even control something like that?" he asked.

"It's not something I control Gon. It's apart of me. It's an extension from my very soul. People like me can't stay pure forever you know?" I said he nodded in understanding. Then I turned to Killua. "Hey. Whats wrong?" I asked.

"It's just. You being stronger than me. It doesn't really sit too well with me I guess. And I also have to wonder if I really don't have the ability to become that strong." he said. I frowned.

"You do have the ability Killua. You have the ability to go above and beyond. But you gotta understand. My power left earth quite a few months ago. Only if you did what did could you become like I did." I said. He nodded slowly. I'm sure he'll understand eventually. "Anyway I have something else to show you as well. This is the power I used against Illumi's Hatsu at the Hunter exam." I said. I saw them brace themselves.

I smiled as I let my miko power go the also went into every crevice in the room. But it wasn't scary or over powering. It was a feeling of protection. Love. And purity. "This is the opposite. The light that comes from me." I said.

"It feels just as powerful. But it's still different. Like it loves everything." Gon said.

"Yes. These re the differences. I've embraced light and dark equally. The dark is scary and overpowering. The light is loveable, and protective. That's how I became this strong. But I also had this power long before I even began training. So it is impossible to get to this extent. Understand?" I said they both nodded I reeled my miko powers back in and I smiled at them. They smiled back.

"You know. Neither of you have really welcomed me. Feeling pretty excluded here." I said. They looked at each other before running forward and hugging me and pushing me back onto the bed. I gasped as we all fell on he bed. I laughed, and I hugged them back. Then we all got on the bed. We all began just talking. They talked of their challenges and their sensei. Wing-san or four eyes. Whichever really. But because of Gon entering a match he wasn't supposed too or something he's not aloud to use any Nen except Ten.

"So Kagome. Can you tell us who you trained with now?" Gon asked. I looked at him for a minute in silence then I did the same to Killua. Then I sighed.

"I guess I can." I said as I got up. I moved to the Tv in the room I searched through the DVD's and tapes. I found one in particular. Which was Yusuke vs Hiei. Hiei is floor number 250's champion. I put tin the tape and I went back to them both. "These two people your about to see are good friends of mine. They are both floor masters at this arena. This fight determined actually who would stay in this floor and the one below." I said. Then I pressed play. "Watch carefully." I said.

We watched as the match began and Yusuke and Hiei went at each other quickly and swiftly. Never making one wrong move. Hiei was faster. But Yusuke was stronger. Yusuke had his spirit gun. Which now had more than enough shots. And Hiei had his katana, and he used his Jagan a bit. They were both heavily injured after a fight that lasted 2 hours. But Yusuke used his Killing intent to get distract Hiei, and then attack. This pushed Hiei out of the ring, and Yusuke won. Then the tape ended.

"That's who trained me, and some others as well. I was trained to keep that strength, and how to still keep that speed. Something that was possible for me because of my small build. And you wanna know the scariest thing... that wasn't their full power. If they went full power they could of killed everyone in the arena... But i've been trained against them when they're at their strongest. I've never been so scared in my life. I think I would rather die then face their killing intent ever again." I said.

"Seriously?! But they were so fast! I could only see them through tracking their signatures with my Gyo!" Gon exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know..." I trailed off. But I knew I was smiling. Even though I was scared it was the best experience. Going up against those two. It feels like you'll never get there. But after all the training I still haven't. But I expected that. I promise myself i'll get better. I'll beat them. Or at least tie against one of them one day. I swear on it.

"Your excited." Killua stated.

"Yeah... sorry. It's just, whenever I think about fighting them again. Even if it does scare me. I can't help but be excited. That maybe I can last a little longer than I did before. If I can bet my record every time. If one day maybe I can at least tie with them. I can't help being excited for the up coming fight. It makes me wanna run and grin at the same time. Every time I fight them I usually end up seriously hurt. But then I don't give up till they've knocked me out cold. My record is 2 minutes. I can only last that long against those two. But I lasted 10 minutes against Yusuke once when he was at his power like in the video. And it felt amazing. Achieving such a thing. But then afterwards I had broken every bone in my body and i'd used all my energy. But afterwards i'd healed up i'd gone straight back at it. I couldn't help it. He's so strong. I just can't believe I get to fight someone like him. And usually he holds back too. It feels disappointing but he's what I look up too. I hope one day I could at least be as half as strong as he is." I said I was clenching my fist and they were shaking a bit. My eyes were slitted in excitement.

"Is being beat up really that much of a rush. You and Gon seem to love it." Killua said.

"Hey! Shut up ok?!" I yelled at him. Then I turned to Gon. "So you know what that's like too huh?" I asked. He nodded with a grin. "Oh! Hey did you notice that if Gon cut his fair and slicked it back. He would look like a mini Yusuke?" I asked.

"Yeah I did! Kinda weird huh?" Killua commented. I nodded. Then I turned to Gon.

"So which fighter gets you excited?" I asked.

"Hisoka. I want to fight him soon. It gets me so excited when I just think about it." he said. I nodded.

"Yeah. I get it." I said. Suddenly I heard the phone ring. I got up and walked over to the phone I picked it up. "Hello?" I asked.

"KAG'S!" I heard a voice yell. I took the phone away from my ear.

"Who is this?" I asked confused.

"What do you mean who is this?! Can't you recognise my voice?! The voice yelled.

"Um... no. see i'm pretty high up so the reception isn't great." I said to the mystery person.

"Oh! Right! I forgot that! Anyway it's me Yusuke!" The mystery person said identifying themselves.

"Yusuke! Dude! You scared the shit out of me! Don't yell it to the phone you dumbass!" I scolded him.

"Oh shut up! You know you love me!" he yelled into the phone.

"Yeah, yeah. So why ya calling little old me?" I asked.

"I saw you on Tv! I saw you beat the crap out of that guy on floor 200! good work! I'm super proud! Hiei is too. He just wont admit it." he said. I giggled. I heard a grumble in the background which was definitely Hiei. "I also wanted to tell you me and Hiei have to make a bit of an appearance in the arena. We don't need to fight. Just make an appearance. Easy stuff. They need us to do this to make sure we're not dead. And to show the public that too. Since we don't live in our floors." he said.

"Really?! your coming?! That's awesome! I can't wait!" I said happily.

"Eh?! You miss me?!" he called through the phone smugly.

"Of course you big dummy! I missed you a lot..." I said in a happy sigh.

"Yeah well I missed you a lot too. I wish I could come there and stay there next to you while you travel around. But I can only go to the arena for 2 months. I'll be there for that long. And through that time you better have become a floor master before I leave!" he yelled into the phone.

"Yeah... definitely..." I said.

"Hey. Is something wrong?" he asked me.

"Homesick is all." I said.

"Well I can relate. It doesn't feel like home without you with us." he said.

"Well now your bringing home too me right? I think I should feel a bit better after that." I said.

"I see. Well we'll be there in an hour. We just got out of the airport." he said.

"Got it. Do you want me to move out of your room?" he asked.

"No way! We're gonna party together in my room man! And anyway! My bed is massive! It's cool!" he said. I smiled softly.

"Yeah. Definitely." I said.

"You wanna talk to Hiei?" he asked.

"Sure." I answered. Then I heard some grumbles and arguments before I heard Hiei say hello. "Hey. Hows it hanging?" I asked.

"Boring. This appearance is bothersome. But at least there's a plus." he said.

"What's the plus?" I asked.

"What do you think you idiot? It's you. We get to stay with you for 2 months. That's the fucking plus." he said.

"Thank you Hiei. It means a lot to me that you think of me as the 'Plus' in your trip." I said.

"Hmmm..." he 'said'. I laughed at his lack of reply. The phone was given back to Yusuke.

"We'll be there soon! I want to meet this 'brother' of yours! And his friend you say is a mini me. We shouldn't be more than half an hour actually. Traffic is so smooth!" he commented.

"I'll be waiting." I said. Then I hung up the phone. I turned to Killua and Gon. They seemed to be a bit uncomfortable.

"Yusuke is coming here. So is Hiei. They have to make an appearance. No fights though. Too bad really. But he wants to meet you both." I said with a soft smile.

"Eh?! You told him bout us?" Gon and Killua asked at the same time. I smiled and walked over to them and I hugged them.

"Of course I did. Your my brother. And then your my friend. Why wouldn't I talk about you two? I did have to leave home to go stay with you guys you know? Of course Yusuke is interested." I said.

"There you go again... why do you call wherever you were living with them 'home'. Home is back at Kukuroo mountain right?" Killua asked. I shook my head 'no'.

"No it's not. Not for me. It's my blood family home. But the people coming are more like my family then anyone else, but you were family to me too. Even if they are a bit unrefined. They're the closest thing i've had to ever having a serious family. They've always looked after me. And watched out for me. And I love every one of them. But you'll always be my big brother Killua. And I love you as well." I said puling him into an individual hug. He hugged me back.

"Thanks." he said then I released him. Then I smiled at them both.

"Okay! I'm gonna clean up a bit. Could you guys go sit of the couch?" I asked. They nodded and they did so.

I began picking up clothes and putting them in the washing, or putting them away. Then I fixed up the bed, and I cleaned all of the dishes in the sink. I sighed and made sure everything was moderately clean and stuff. Then I went to go shower and change. I finished quickly and got dressed. I got into a pair of white genie pants and a dark green crop top. Then I put my hair up into a high ponytail. I slipped on my black flats and my black leather biker jacket for women. I left it opened. Then I put on a black skin tight choker.

I smiled in the bathroom mirror and then took all of my dirty clothes and put them in the laundry as well. Then I heard knocking on the door. I smiled and looked around. Yep everything seemed okay. I went to the front door and opened it just to be swept up into a hug by Yusuke. I hugged him back. He was still only the appearance age of 17. But he was broad shouldered and had a tall build. And he still wore the same thing he did when he graduated from high school. Those jeans, a green muscle shirt, and a brown and green authentic leather jacket.

"Kagome!" he exclaimed while hugging me. I laughed as I hugged him back.

"Yusuke!" I exclaimed back. Then he pulled back and he grinned at me.

"My turn..." I heard Hiei say before I was puled into his arms. It was brief but it was once agin way more affection then I expect from him. He put me down and grinned up at them both.

"Come on! I can't wait for you too meet my brother and my friend!" I said happily as I dragged them inside and into the living room to see Killua and Gon both waiting. They smiled at me. "Yusuke, Hiei. Meet Killua my brother." I said pointing to him. "And Gon my friend." I said pointing to him as well.

"Sup." Yusuke said in greeting. Hiei just hummed like usual before going off to the kitchen. Probably to find some ice cream. He really likes it.

"Hey. It's good to meet you." Killua said.

"Yeah! So Kagome told us you were super strong and that your her idol! So how strong are you exactly?!" Gon exclaimed I took of my shoe and threw it at his head.

"You idiot! Now he's gonna start teasing!" I yelled at him as he held his head in pain.

"Hmmmm... i'm your idol huh?" I heard Yusuke say. I turned to him slightly to see a sadistic smirk on his face. I froze.

"Um... I just... I mean strength wise. Your really strong so I just..." I trailed off looking down at my fidgeting feet pretending to kick a pebble or something. I blush coating my cheeks.

"Your adorable." he said before he picked me up and slung me over his shoulder. "Alright. I'll talk to you two later. But right now I need to chat with Kags." Yusuke said. They nodded and left I waved goodbye as they did. "Hiei! You get out too! You can take the ice cream!" Yusuke yelled into the kitchen Hiei walked out a tub of ice cream in his hands and a spoon. Then he left quietly and swiftly. Then Yusuke was silent as he took he into the kitchen and he sat me down on the bench. Then he moved away and went through the fridge before bringing out some ingredients.

"Yusuke?" I asked. He was almost too quiet. He turned back and he handed me a sandwich and a cola soda.

"Yes?" he answered.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Nothing much. I just wanted some alone time with you" he said. I blushed again.

"Alright then!" Yusuke said and then he began throwing me up into the air and me landing in his arms. I laughed. Then he ran over and threw me onto the bed before jumping on it himself. Sometimes he's such a kid. "Ahhhh! Finally we can relax!" I punched him in the stomach. He held it in pain.

"Shut up you dumbass! You're too loud!" I yelled at him. He just laughed, and then groaned at his new bruise on his stomach.

"Damn Kagome. You all most made me throw up my lunch with that one. I guess I should say good work..." he trailed off. I smirked and then I launched myself forward. I hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry. But you know you love me!" I exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, yeah..." he said as he hugged me back. Yep. This was the life...

I just finished my 5th fight against one of the 200th floor fighters. I'm progressing quickly. But I can't help it. It's too easy. But Gon has just finished his two month long 'no Nen' rule. And Yusuke is leaving in four weeks. I want to become a floor master before that just like I said I would. So as soon as I get out of the fight I go and register for another. She said that there is a person tomorrow that I can fight.

"Who is it?" I ask her.

"It's a man called Bijiro. He's a newbie to the 200's. And it took him two years to get here." she said. I nodded another piece of cake. I went back to my (Yusuke's) room, then I opened the door and I walked in. I heard Yusuke in the kitchen probably cleaning out the kitchen again the idiot.

"Hey! I'm back!" I called.

"Hey! You won right?" he called.

"Of course you weirdo! I'm me remember?!" I yelled back. I heard him laugh. I smiled and hopped on the couch and turned on the Tv. Just watched some movies. Stuff like that. Nothing too interesting. But it was dinner time really quickly. We ate Odon! My favourite meal ever!

Suddenly there was a frantic knock at the door. Yusuke got up and opened it. In came Killua and Gon. They both came up to me and they were grinning. "I've got a match against Hisoka in a week!" Gon yelled happily.

"Seriously?! Why didn't you tell me earlier?!" I yelled.

"I wanted it to be a surprise!" he exclaimed. I huffed in annoyance.

"Oi! Kagome! I want to see your water divination!" Killua said. I looked at him in surprise.

"I guess that's cool. But how about I show you my ability instead?" I said. They nodded enthusiastically. I laughed. Then I focused on my Nen and brought out my ability. In my hands formed a bow. "With this I can use my transmuter ability to turn my aura into different things. Such as..." I pulled back the string and an arrow appeared but it was on fire. Then I dissipated the arrow and continued to show them different element powers.

"And then I can conjure normal arrows and then give them a manipulative quality. Like this." I said. I pulled back the string and aimed at Yusuke. His eyes widened as he was about to move I let the string go and it hit him in the arm. It doesn't actually wound him. It goes into his spirit not his body. "You can not be untrue to my questions." I said out loud. "Yusuke. Do you love me?" I asked. I know he doesn't like saying it in front of people.

"Yes. I love you as a little sister and care about you more than anything." he said. I turned back to the others and smiled.

"I can also make arrows out of simply aura. But depending how dense it is and how much force is behind it. It can change in strength. But I also use Enhancer abilities for that. But I use my enhancer abilities to make my swords larger. Or my aura attacks stronger." I said with a smile.

"That's so cool!" Gon and Killua exclaimed.

"Of course. I learned from the best." I said pointing at Yusuke. They looked at him.

"Your a specialist too?! Hey does that mean you can do even better than that?!" they asked.

"Hey I can do better than that if I wanted!" I yelled. But they ignored me. I pouted.

"Yeah I can. But Kagome could of made hundreds of those arrows at once if she wanted. But I can do a bit better. But that's with my own personal ability." he said. They looked at him in admiration. I felt my vein pop in anger. I went in front of Yusuke.

"He's my idol! I called dibs!" I yelled. They looked a bit gloomy for a minute. While Yusuke laughed awkwardly behind me.

"Why do you treat him more like a brother than you treat me?" Killua asked.

"Why do you treat Gon more like a sibling then you do me?" I asked sarcastically. He looked at me in surprise before he began sulking. Suddenly I was whacked on the head by Yusuke. "Owwww! why'd you do that?!" I yelled at him.

"Say sorry. That was mean." he said. I puffed out my cheeks. Then I walked over to Killua. He looked at me still pouting. He looks like a kicked puppy right now. And I feel a bit guilty.

"I'm sorry. But it's true you know. You do treat Gon more like your brother than you treat me like your sister. And you know. That sorta hurts. But i'll spend more time with you because your right. You are my brother." I said.

"Yeah. Same with me. Lets promise to never neglect each other ever again ok?" he said with a smirk.

"Yeah!" I agreed. Then we knocked the back of our fists together. But then we turned t the other two to see them looking at each other in slight... rivalry? "Guys? What's wrong?" I asked. They turned to us and smiled. But I could tell it was fake.

"I just don't like how peppy this kid is." Yusuke said with a smile.

"I don't like how much time he gets to spend with you." Gon said his own smile on his face.

"Eh? You two don't like each other? But you're so similar!" I exclaimed.

"Maybe that's the problem. There isn't enough space for both of them." Killua said. I nodded in understanding. Made sense.

"Guys please don't fight. I don't want you to fight because of me." I said looking and my fidgeting feet.

"If that's what you want Kagome!" they both said. Then they glared at each other before sighing and looking away from each other.

"Hey... how about for the next three days, i'll spend it with Gon and Killua. Then I'll spend the rest of the week with Yusuke and Hiei?" I said. They looked at me and they seemed to be thinking about it before they agreed. "Alright then. Killua, Gon, lets go to bed." I said. They grinned and then dragged me out of the room. I laughed and waved back at Yusuke. He grinned back.

I was dragged into Gon's room. It seems as if Killua has been staying in here a bit as well. We all collapsed on the bed. And then we went to bed. I was in the middle of them both on my side. I was facing Gon who had his arms wrapped around my abdomen, just above my hips. Then Killua was behind me, his arms around my waist and they were both very close. I looked up at them to see them smiling. I smiled back a light blush coating my face. Then I used my manipulation powers to turn of the light.

"I love you both more than anything..." I said before I began losing conciousness. But before I did I heard them say something.

"We love you too." they said. And I could I go to sleep happily dreaming of the future of us...

I was sitting in the stands, to the left of me sat Killua, and Yusuke on my right, and Hiei on the other side of Yusuke. It was time for Gon's match. And I have a bad feeling about it. Will he win or lose?

And then it began it was quick and fast and I couldn't help gripping the railing as I watched. I wanted to go out there and help him. I felt a hand on my back calming me down.

"It's ok. He's fine. He'll be ok." Yusuke's voice reassured me I nodded in thanks and leaned back in my chair a bit relaxing slightly but still on edge. Then Hisoka got one clean hit. Dammit!

"You know he reminds me of you when you'd go against high school kids when you were younger." I said. I heard Yusuke laugh.

"Yeah your right." he said. It calmed me down a bit. But I still couldn't help myself gripping the railing still. I was scared that Gon would get seriously injured. But then Gon used the floor to create a hail of rouble as he shattered it with a kick. Then he used the rouble to hide behind it. Then he launched himself forward and... he punched Hisoka in the face!

"Good work Gon!" I yelled. I was grinning for sure. I sat back in my seat. He's gonna be ok for now. He's ok.

"Yep. That seems like something i'd do." Yusuke said. I laughed. I felt a lot more relaxed now. Suddenly the two fighters relaxed and moved towards each other and Gon gave Hisoka the tag before they jumped away from each other. I smiled. Gon. You've finally become a real hunter. You've done it Gon. "What was that about?" Yusuke asked. I was to interested to answer so Killua did for me. "Oh I see. Well good work to the brat then." Yusuke said. I smiled.

The two fighters were watching each other closely. Hisoka began talking about Nen. He called me independent. But he also called me high-strung. I looked at Yusuke. "He called you simple." I said.

"He called you high-strung." Yusuke said. I pouted a bit.

"Eh? I thought you were specialists?" Killua said.

"We are. But I started off as a Conjurer. And Yusuke started off as an Enhancer." I explained. Killua nodded in understanding. Suddenly Hisoka elbowed Gon in the face. Dammit! He let his guard down! And then Hisoka began attacking him again and again. Dammit Gon. You've lost the flow! Your lucky streak has gone down! Dammit. I never knew this is what Hisoka's full power was like. It's stronger than Illumi's.

I saw the way suddenly Hisoka was letting Gon knock him around. But then Hisoka punched Gon. And he continued it. And then the ref gave Hisoka 9 and Gon 4. dammit that's not fair! He wasn't knocked down! This stupid bungee gum of Hisoka's is unfair! And then he smashed Gon with a rock. And the ref awarded Hisoka 11 points. It was over. Hisoka won by TKO. And Gon has lost. Dammit! This isn't fair. Gon... are you ok?

I knew that Gon and Killua will want to leave now. So thank god I got through my other matches. And I became a floor master. I beat this guy named Neji. He was floor master 245. But I beat him easily. These guys aren't that hard to beat. Especially that guy. He was just an old guy. He must have been a floor master all this time and no one bothered to challenge him. I sighed. This also gives Hisoka a chance to become floor master. Who will he choose to verse?

Me and the others left the stands to go meet up with Gon. As soon as we saw him I ran forward and hugged him. "You did amazing." I said. I heard him laugh a bit.

"Thanks. But I just gotta train more!" Gon said with a grin. I nodded. Then the others and I decided to leave tomorrow afternoon. Tonight we were all spending together. We stayed in Yusuke's massive bed. Except Hiei slept in his own room. Typical Hiei. The next day I got up. I began packing my things as everyone continued to sleep. Then I went downstairs to go clean up Gon and Killua's room. I cleaned everything and I packed everything. It was still pretty early. I went back up stairs and looked into my new floor master room. Not too bad I must say.

But I saw I envelope on the ground. It was from the contestant people. I picked it up and opened it. It said someone had challenged me for my title. But that must mean... I looked at the name written. That dick!

I stormed back up to Yusuke's room with Gon's and Killua's bags. I kicked the door open and I dropped them on the floor loudly. This woke up the other occupants in the room. I shut the door behind me hard, so hard I almost broke it.

"Whoa! Hey what's up with you?" Yusuke asked. I flicked the card at him and he caught it. He read it over. "Oh come on! That's fucked!" Yusuke exclaimed angrily.

"Tell me about it. Why the hell would he choose me?!" I yelled groaning as I landed on the couch head in my hands.

"Wait. What's wrong?" Killua and Gon asked.

"Kagome's been challenged to a fight." Yusuke said.

"Eh? By who?" Gon asked.

"Who do you think?! That dick head, mother fucking, sadistic, creepy as fuck, clown faced, asshole!" I yelled.

"Eh?! Why?!" Killua yelled.

"I don't know. And now i'm stuck here until the end of the week when the fight takes place. You know what?! I'm going to enjoy beating the crap out of Hisoka! I'm going to enjoy it very much!" I yelled.

"Eh?! But that means we can't go and see Mito-san." Gon trailed off.

"No Gon. You and Killua are still leaving. I'm staying. I'll find you in Yorknew. I have Killua's phone number. I'll be in contact. I promise. So in three weeks we'll see each other again. Is that ok-" I tried saying but was interrupted.

"No! It's not ok! You have to come too!" Gon yelled. "We are not leaving you behind! You're coming with us! Hisoka can reschedule!" Gon yelled.

"Yeah... Yeah your right! He can reschedule. I'll get him to fight me today. And then i'll go with you." I said.

"Eh?! No I meant in a few months or something..." Gon trailed off.

"No way! I'm getting this done! I'm gonna send him straight down to bottom floor again!" I yelled. Then I called him and demanded the fight to be changed to today. Hisoka declined and said he'll challenge someone else. Well that's even better I guess.

"How'd it go?" Killua asked.

"He said he's gonna challenge someone else instead..." I said surprised.

"Really? Maybe he's really busy today." Gon said I nodded in agreement.

"Or he was gonna try and do research on Kagome for the next week and then he was gonna fight her. But now he's scared of her." Yusuke said.

"Ha! That wimp!" I gloated smugly laughing a bit. "Alright then! That means mission MMS is still a go!" I yelled.

"MMS?" Gon asked.

"Meet Mito-San." I said sounding out all the first letters. They nodded in understanding. Then we got ready to leave and I said goodbye to Yusuke and Hiei. They made sure i'd contact them. Which I agreed too. And then we said goodbye to Wing-san and Zushi. Time to go then!

We'd just arrive at Whale Island. It really does look like a whale! That's so cool! We were running up a hill behind Gon. When we arrived we heard this Mito-san say our names. How did she know us?

We went inside and she explained through a post card from Gon. Then she told us to go take a bath.

"Eh?" I said in surprise as Gon began trying to take my clothes. "No! A girl needs her privacy! I can't bathe with you!" I yelled pulling away and then falling out of my chair I began scurrying away. "Leave me alone!" I yelled as I hid behind Mito-san.

"Gon! I meant you and Killua. I obviously didn't mean Kagome-san!" Mito-san yelled at him. Gon seemed to realise and say sorry to me and then him and Killua rushed off. I blushed. W-what if I didn't react. That would mean I would of seen Gon... naked! I crouched down and blushed deeply.

"Ahhh! I'm too embarrassed!" I said out loud.

"Eh? Kagome-san. Do you possibly like Gon?" Mito-san asked. I blushed deeper.

"huh? No not really. It's just he's super dense and he does those things. What girl wouldn't be embarrassed you know?" I said

"Oh ok. I get it." She said and then went back to cooking. Then she told me to go and wait at the table for food. I thanked her and sat down patiently. The boys came out and sat on both sides of me. Then Killua tried to get a meat ball. The idiot. Were supposed to offer thanks for the meal. Then she said to begin eating. I picked up my knife and fork.

"Itadakimasu!" I said happily and then began eating.

"Eh? What does that mean?" Gon asked.

"It's my way of saying thanks for the food. It's a very old way. It isn't used much anymore. Only by the people of the youkai kingdom. We use a lost language there. Lost into the old ages. But never truly forgotten!" I said with a smile and then I went back to eating. "This is delicious!" I said and then began really digging in.

Then Gon and Killua left to go look around the forest, I stayed back but once it reached night time I left to go look for them. I saw them in front of the lake they were talking about staying together and I had to wonder... am I invited? "Okay! I'll help you look for your dad while I look for something I want to do!" Killua said.

"Yeah! And we can't forget Kagome! She's coming too! It wouldn't be the same without her either!" Gon said. I smiled. Thanks Gon. That means a lot.

"Yeah of course! Kagome's never getting left behind again!" Killua said. I smiled. Then I wiped my eyes. Arigato you two. I went back to the house and waited for them to come back as well. They came home and I smiled at them. We went into Gon's room and we set up two futons. Then we went to bed.

The next day Gon showed us a box that we opened with Nen. Then there was another box inside that we opened with Gon's hunter license. Inside was a ring, a cassette, and a chip for a computer game I think?

We put the cassette in a player and them we listened. It was the sound of Ging. Gon's father... he began asking if we wanted to stop the tape. We did not. He was saying he didn't want to see Gon because he felt bad about what he did. He's running away from reality. He finished and they were about to stop it but Gon told them to stop. It was still running.

"Oh I forgot something! There's two other things I need to tell you about. It's about your mother. If you wish to know then i'll tell you-" the tape was stopped as soon as Gon pressed the 'stop' button.

"Gon?" I asked confused.

"My mom is Mito-san now!" he said with a smile. I smiled back. It's nice that he has someone so amazing looking after him. It reminds me of my old family. My Okaa-san. I miss her and Souta and ji-chan a lot. Then the player began rewinding and erasing the message. Killua tried to stop it. But I could tell it was useless.

Then the player stopped and the message was gone. Killua explained you can get a lot from a recording tape. And it's true you can. But then he was really scared of Nen. And I can understand why as Killua explained it. I'm sure it's true that someone would have the Nen ability to know everything about someone by hearing their voice.

"Yes Killua is right. Such as I can tell that he is around a watery area by the sound of sea gulls I heard. There was also the splash of a fish so i'd say a pond of lake. Then I also heard the sound of a very loud bug. Probably a cicada bug. So definitely a pond area. From his voice I can tell he's probably in his 20's when he took the tape. I can also tell that he is a very irresponsible man. I'd compare him to Yusuke, except older and a bit more. Well by his easy vocabulary i'm not going to award him points for being necessarily smart. I can also tell by his breathing that when he took this, it was around the middle of summer, probably a very hot day." I said.

"You got all that?!" Killua and Gon asked.

"Hearing is your greatest strength trust me. If you listen you can hear the world. But you gotta be ready to except some of the things you will here such as I can here Mito-san doing the laundry. I can here your grandmother drinking tea. And one of the boats just left the docks from the sound of a loud horn." I said.

"Seriously?! That's so cool! You can hear that far away?! Man I gotta get that Yusuke and Hiei to train me too!" Killua said.

"God luck with that." I said. Then I sighed. I think it's time I explained exactly what Hiei and Yusuke are. "guys I need to tell you something. And you gotta promise to keep an open mind." I said. They nodded a bit confused. "Yusuke and Hiei, and most of my other friends. Aren't exactly human. And neither am I. Well not entirely..." I said and then I began telling them everything ever last detail by the time I finished it was almost time for lunch. And we'd begun at the early morning hours. "...And that's what happened." I said. They looked at me in surprise. But understanding.

"I see thats a lot to take in. and it explains your power and your 'brothers' powers." Killua said. I nodded.

"That's really cool Kagome! You did all those cool things! No wonder you always act like your older than us!" Gon said.

"Yeah! Because she really is!" Killua said.

"Only mentally boys. Only mentally." I said. They nodded with grins.

"Now you must know you can't tell anyone else about this." I said. They nodded in understanding. "Also... the reason I told you this is because I need to know if you guys truly want to stay with me." I said.

"What do you mean?" Gon asked.

"I have an immeasurable life span. Once I turn 16. I will begin to age about a month every 100 years. I don't wish to see you two die. So I must ask you if you wish to become a human with demon qualities, or a HDQ, for short. If you don't I understand. But if you do-" I said.

"Of course we do! Not only will it make us stronger! But we'll live forever! And we'll be with you forever! That's awesome!" they said.

"But you'll see the people you love die around you! Aren't you scared of that?!" I asked.

"I don't like our family much anyway." Killua said.

"I'm sure as long as i'm with you guys! I'll be fine!" Gon said. I smiled.

"Alright then. But i'm not doing this until your a bit older. I don't know when the aging effect will go for you. And I wont until I do the bond. So once your both 15. I'll get you changed okay?" I said. They nodded in understanding. "Awesome." then we began to talk about the memory chip. Then Killua went and got a JoyStation console we tried the chip.

"Looks like it's only got one game saved. It's called Greed Island. And it's got a bunch of saves." Killua said. I nodded in understanding. Then I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. Who could that be?

"Guys I gotta answer my phone. Back in a sec." I said as I left the room and answered my phone.

"Kagome?" I heard Kouga's voice say.

"Kouga? It's good to hear from you! How have you been-" I said. But I stopped. Kouga was too quiet. "Kouga?... what's wrong?" I asked.

"Kagome... it's Sesshoumaru... he's sick... Kagome. He's dying..." Kouga said. I froze and the phone fell from my hand. I sunk to my knees. I could hear Kouga's voice on the other line asking if I was okay. I grabbed it with a shaky hand. I brought it too my ear.

"Kouga... is there nothing we can do to heal him?" I asked.

"No... not even miko powers will help him Kagome. He has until the end of the week. Rin's a wreck. Kagome. We need you here. You have to come home. The country is falling into depression. We don't know who to crown as the next king. There are too many arguments. The kingdoms going to fall into war. We need you here. We need our princess. Kagome please. You must come." Kouga said.

"...I understand. I'll catch a boat to the closest city with an airport immediately. I'll be there in 2 days max. hold on till I get there ok." I said.

"Of course... just... just hurry Kagome. Please." he said and then the line went dead. I took the phone away from my ear and I looked down at my hands. I... I can't protect my family... one of them is going to die... I shook the thoughts away. But right now I need to protect the ones that I have with me. I stood up and went back in the room.

"Hey guys. I'm gonna go help Mito-san with dinner. Bye!" I said with a fake smile they smiled back and then told me goodbye. I walked downstairs and I grabbed a note pad and pen off out of my bag. Then I wrote down a little note. Then I zoomed through the kitchen and placed it on the table before zooming out the front door. I ran all the way to the docks faster than light.

Once I arrived I saw a boat and it was going to Reshime. A city with a airport three hour boat ride away. I payed them and got on sticking to the corner of the ship. When I arrived I jumped off and I raced to the airport I bought a ticket and then I got on the jet. I looked out the window as we flew over whale island.

"I'm sorry Killua, Gon. But my family is in danger." I muttered quietly to myself. And then I settled back in my seat waiting for the rest of the two day journey to end...

I'd arrived at the borders. I was let in and escorted to the palace. I ran inside and up too Sesshoumaru's room. I got to the door and listened to the fighting inside. And I could hear Rin crying. And Sesshoumaru was trying to get them to shut up with a raspy voice. I felt tears prick my eyes but I wiped them away.

I need to be strong right now. I gotta carry the weight right now. And i'll support everyone. I'll take care of everyone. I opened the doors. Everyone looked at me in surprise.

"K-Kagome... what are you doing here?" Yusuke asked.

"I called her." Kouga said.

"You did what?! Are you trying to drag her into this too?! What the hell is wrong with you-?!" Yusuke began yelling.

"Shut up all of you! Your acting like children! This isn't the time to be fighting! We're about to lose our big brother and this countries emperor... right now isn't the time for that." I said as I sighed sadly. I went to Sesshoumaru's side, next to Rin. I hugged her as she cried into my shoulder, then I turned to Sesshoumaru. He was looking at me in thanks. "Hey." I said.

"Hello." he replied.

I sat on his bed side and held his hand. "I'd like to say everything's gonna be ok... but it's not is it?" I asked.

"No. it's not." Sesshoumaru replied.

"I'm gonna miss you you know?" I said.

"And I you... was I... was I a good big brother?" he asked.

"Of course you were. You were a perfect big brother. Better than I could ever hope for." I answered.

"I see. That makes me happy." he said. He was looking at the roof. "Kagome. I want you... to inherit the kingdom." he said.

"What?! Sesshoumaru-... I... I understand. From now on i'll stay at the kingdom and take care of the country." I said my head lowered. I know what that pledge meant. It meant I promised to stay here and sacrifice my freedom.

"I'm glad... i'm glad you're here Kagome. I love you and the others very much." he said.

"And we all love you... We do with all our hearts Sesshoumaru." I said. I was holding back the tears. Trying my best to be strong.

"That's good to hear. Now I know I wasn't always kind. I certainly wasn't perfect. I wish i'd made more time for you Kagome. I wish I was there for you more while you were here. But I must ask you to rule this kingdom when you are of age. And I know that is so much too ask. For you too sacrifice your freedom. But please remember that I will always be with you. My blood runs through your veins. My spirit will rest in your heart guiding you. Kagome... I must ask you to rule this kingdom with strength, with wisdom, with kindness, and with love. I'm sure... you can do it... Kagome... because I... I believe... in... you..." he said. And then his eyes closed a small smile on his face. I could no longer hear his heart beat... he was gone. I leaned my head against his.

"I promise..." I said. My tears still in the corners of my eyes as I held them back from spilling down my face. Then I moved away and I got up. My head still lowered. "Kouga... make the announcement... our king is dead..." I said as I walked out of the room and I slammed the door. Leaving my family in my wake. I must protect, provide, and love my family. As I looked out the window at the kingdom. I saw every person there. "Yes... I will protect every one of my family now. Until the day I also die." I muttered under my breath.

Then I moved away to go sort out the notions of me becoming the new empress under Sesshoumaru's request. And to undergo the life that comes with it. As this countries first princess and only heir to the throne. I know the others never became the younger brothers of Sesshoumaru. It was just me. And now it's too late to change that...

I was sitting in a council meeting at the head of the table. They were talking about how they need someone to rule until I turn of age and when exactly my of age is. "Why don't we make it so I become of age when I begin the immortal aging process. I should be 17 then. And until then we should a point the strongest as our ruler. Sesshoumaru's right hand man. Yusuke Urameshi will take over the throne until I become of age. He is of the ancient Mazoku race. He is a S-class daiyoukai. He should be sufficient to take care of the country. And he will have the rest of the council to guide him. I believe this plan is best right now." I said. They looked at me in surprise.

"Actually... that does sound like the best idea right now. Good idea your highness. One of them said.

"Your welcome. Now I believe that was all that was on the agenda. Let us end this meeting.." I said as I stood up.

"Actually your highness. There is... one more thing..." another one of them said. I sighed and sat back down.

"What is it?" I asked. I was getting annoyed.

"We need to talk about your future your highness. For a queen can not rule alone. Otherwise we would appoint Rin as the queen until you've come of age milady. For a female can not be expected to rule the country alone." one of them said. He had a cocky smirk.

"I see. Well i'm sure Yusuke and the others will agree when I demolish that rule." I said.

"It is tradition! You can not demolish ancient law!" one of them yelled.

"... I see. Well then I must ask... what are the conditions of this marriage. And do not lie. I will get Yoko to tell me them later as well. So if you add. Of forget anything. You will be imprisoned. Am I clear?" I said they nodded in understanding slightly scared.

"The conditions are simple. You must marry someone stronger than you. You must also make sure they are demon or will be turned into one. And you must make sure they have something to offer the kingdom. Whether it be powerful allies. Or riches. It is up to you. But they must offer something. It can range from a whole army. To a single pig for us to eat. That is all." they said.

"I see. And how am I supposed to choose this person?" I asked.

"You are supposed to go searching for your perfect mate. Someone who is as strong, or can be stronger than you. That's all there is too it." another said.

"I see. So I must leave and return with my future husband?" I asked. They nodded.

"Well I will do this. But he will not be the ruler of this kingdom. He will be my king and this countries king. But I am the overall head. Do you understand me?" I said. They nodded again. I got up and left the room. So I must leave? Well I know where I can supposedly look first. Yorknew here I come!...

I'd just arrived at Yorknew. It was September 1st. The day we promised to meet. Today we'll meet and we'll be back together if I can get them to forgive me. Right now i'm at the markets. I'm sure i'll find them here. Gon loves the markets. And Killua goes with him everywhere.

I took a sniff and I found Gon's and Killua's scent. I followed it to a phone store. But as soon as I saw them I hid. Look I was a tiny bit guilty for what I did. But I had too. I saw Leorio appear and buy them pricy phones. That's right. I did leave mine at home. As soon as I left I bought one as well. Then I went after them. I followed at a lengthy pace with my nose. They couldn't tell I was here cause I used Ten.

I followed them to a hotel and then I was on top of a roof as I watched them begin to get Gon to beat people in arm wrestling for money. What are they doing that for? Is Leorio just being greedy? It went on for hours...

But then a girl who I could sense was really strong challenged Gon. He had to use his full strength to beat her too. I watched her go back to her friends and giggled a bit at how much one of her friends reminded me of Hiei.

I looked into the city to see a lit up building. I sighed. I should go to that auction. But at the same time I want no part in it. Our kingdom has a bit of a foothold in the underworld. So I should be there. But I have a feeling that that's not a good idea. I looked back down at Gon, Killua, and Leorio. I'll stay here. It's not my business. If they want to be at the auction the elders will send someone. I don't need to do anything.

But that's when I heard it. There were gunshots and screaming. Somethings going on. Whatever it's not my place to care. I continued to watch my friends and then I waited until morning on the roof as I waited for them to come back out of their hotel. I feel like I should just show myself to them but I have a feeling something is coming. And that i'll need to protect them. So i'l stay in the shadows ready to put my life on the line to save theirs.

The next morning I heard them talking about some game they wanted from the auction. Greed island huh? I grabbed my new phone and called Yusuke. "Hey."

"Oh Kagome! Hey whats up? Hows it going?" he asked.

"There's no one of my interest yet. I'm in Yorknew. I wanna go to the auction. Can you wire me some cash?" I asked.

"Yeah sure. How much? 10 billion?" he asked.

"I wanna make sure I can get what I want. How about 20?" I asked.

"Yeah sure. But just so you know it's coming out of your savings. You only have 500 billion. Don't waste it okay?" he said.

"Of course." I answered. Then the line went dead. I waited about twenty minutes then I checked my account on my phone. Yep. There 30 billion in my account now. Awesome. I continued to wait on the roof of the hotel. Finally they came out and began the arm wrestling again. I sighed. Your not gonna get much money like that. Especially not 9 billion.

Suddenly some guys who seemed like someone from the mafia offered to let them make some real bucks. Oh! I see! This was Leorio's plan all along! I followed them over the rooftops silently. They were getting themselves into some deep stuff. I hope they'll be ok. I waited outside.

But not long after lots of people came out and began talking about a bounty hunt for some of these people. And also talking about how last nights auction was attacked. I knew it. I followed the others in the shadows... again. Then they began talking about the phantom troupe. God dammit! Don't they know how to stay out of trouble?! Even I would have trouble against the troupe going all out.

I followed them as they devised a plan to set up an add to get people to spot them and then call and tell them their location. Then they began talking about Kurapika and how he's probably already caught some of the troupe. Maybe. I'm not sure how strong Kurapika got this past few months. But i'm sure he'll be able to fight them off at least.

The next day they were back at the market making more bids and buying things. I saw them go to check the worth of it all. But the store keeper was trying to scam them. But some guy named Zepile and came and helped them out. He then scammed them out of 20% of the treasure from the trove that was almost scammed away from them.

I listened as he instead just agreed to lunch. I giggled a bit. I followed them to a cafe where they got something to drink. So the Zepile wants to help them huh? Well i'll be watching him. But from what I can sense from his aura. I can tell he's a good person. A bit tricky. But a good person nonetheless. Just like Yoko. Just not as handsome I guess.

Gon wanted to learn Zepile-san's techniques huh? He's pretty silly. Killua wont stop yelling at him either it's kinda funny. Suddenly Gon got a call and it wasn't too clear but I could hear Leorio saying something about spiders. I followed them. The actions about to begin...

I sat silently on top of a building. I stayed out of sight. I know the troupe will sense me. So i'm using extra precaution with my miko barrier to hide myself entirely. Killua was explaining to the others that they were too weak to deal with them you got that right. I grabbed my bag and pulled out my cloak and I strapped it on. I don't want to reveal my face if they do see me.

I heard the two troupe members talking about how they know someone is watching. They just don't know who it us. Who the hell is the chain user. He seems to have killed their colleague. Suddenly I felt something. There were other troupe members around. And not only that. They were strong. Almost too strong. I get my barrier down. But with my heart beat and my want to protect the other two it's gonna get a lot harder to keep myself hidden.

The left the cafe area and I followed them. I knew Gon and Killua were doing the same. I stayed a bit further away though. I used my smell to find out where they were. But I was so focused on them I didn't notice the other troupe members or how close they were to Killua and Gon till it was too late. They were being attacked. What do I do? If I go in now, i'll get killed and so will they! I can't deal with these people not like this. And then I watched them go.

I followed them in their car until they reached an abandoned area. Them I waited with rapt attention to all of my surroundings. Inside. There were to many people. I can't deal with this. Not with the way I am. I'm too weak! I waited until there was only one troupe member left. Then I went in silently. I took a sniff and found Gon and Killua's scent easily.

I went in that direction. But suddenly I heard bangs and hid. And then I saw Killua and Gon escape. And with that I ran out of the building as well and followed behind them silently. But suddenly I felt something as we got back into the city. Father and grandfather were here. I looked down at Killua and Gon and sighed.

Then I left them. I'm sure they'll be fine. I ran towards a building where I could sense and smell some seriously strong people. But there was also Kurapika. They were all wondering around. But from what I could tell what I sensed before. Most of the guys are gone. My family and Kurapika remain. Also one other that my family is engaging. I entered the room from the back exit. My body concealed with my miko barrier. I sat patiently waiting. Hoping I wont have to do anything with my family out there.

But after a big attack from father they stopped because Illumi killed their employer. Oh come on! That's not fair. Now I have to get into the fray. So I raced out and had a knife to his neck. He froze. And so did my family. "Then do you mind if I kill him? His friends have pissed me off." I said.

"Kagome?! What are you doing here?" Father asked.

"Well you see we all decided to meet here. Me and my friends on September 1st. But then Killua and his friend Gon got involved with the troupe. The idiots got themselves caught you know? And then one of them threatened to kill Killua! I don't wanna let them live! Otherwise they might go after him and hurt him." I said with a straight face.

"Are you getting paid?" grandfather asked. Oh here comes the lecture.

"Yes. I'm getting paid with regaining Killua's safety." I said. Ha! Loophole!

"I meant money." he said.

"Well there is a 2 billion jenny county for each phantom troupe you get. I'm not sure if it's dead or alive though." I said.

"How many times have we told you to not take any jobs under 5 billion and that they be worth the amount we're getting paid. That's not enough for this ones head." father said.

"And the way your about to kill him is un-honourable you know?" grandfather said.

"Please. Lets not get into honourableness. We are assassins. We don't care about honour." I said.

"We do when we're not getting paid. Since it is for self pleasure." grandfather scolded.

"Tch! Fine! If I fight him fare and square will you care?" I asked.

"You'll get killed." father said.

"Thanks for the confidence booster. And maybe I wont. I've trained a lot harder then you think I have." I said.

"Uh huh. Then lets see what you got. If you beat him. We'll give you what he's worth in cash. If you are in trouble and you need our help you have to come home." father said.

"Eh?! That's an unfair deal! (sigh) fine!" I yelled and then I let the guy go and was beside my father within the speed of light. They looked at me in surprise. "What? I told you. Training." I said and then I turned back to the guy. Just too see him gone. "EH?! oh come on! You made me lose my prey! What if he goes after Killua now?! Or Gon?! If that guy hurts Killua at all I will make sure you two pay for it!" I yelled at them then I took a sniff. But there was nothing. "Shit... he knows how to conceal his scent and his presence. I'm going back to tailing Gon and Killua. You two go home." I said. Then I ran off. I crashed in a hotel for the night though. I was just so tired.

Then I woke up in the late afternoon. Man I must of really been tired huh? I found it was raining a lot right now. Thank god I can still smell in the rain. I went to where I could smell Killua and Gon.

I have to reveal myself now. No more hiding. I walked into the cafe they were in with Leorio and Kurapika. But then I stayed out of sight again as I heard Kurapika's explanation. So he's the chain user? I guess that makes sense.

I grabbed a waiter and asked him if he could ask my friends to come outside and meet me. It was supposed to be a surprise. He smiled and agreed, after I slipped him some money of course. He went over to their table and I heard him interact with them.

"Excuse me. I believe a friend of yours is asking for you. They're waiting outside." he said.

"What? Maybe it's Zepile-san?" Gon said. He's gonna be so surprised when he sees me.

"Well lets go see anyway." Kurapika said. And then I could sense all 4 of them walking towards me. I waited outside leaning against the wall as I waited.

"Who are you?" I heard Kurapika asked me. He can't see me because i'm looking away. I turned around. I looked at them all with a sheepish but sad smile.

"Sorry... i'm a bit late aren't I?" I said. Seeing them now. I wanted to cry a bit.

"K-Kagome?..." Killua muttered staring at me in surprise.

"Yeah. Sorry I ran off. But some stuff was happening back at home so I had to go back and take care of some stuff. I'm really sorry about all of that-" I was interrupted by both Gon and Killua hugging me. I fell on my butt as we fell to the floor I winced a bit at the hard fall, but I was still sitting up. "Y-You guys?..." I said surprised.

"What the hell were you thinking?! Just running off like that?! Just one stupid note left behind?! What the hell is wrong with you?! Do you have any idea how worried I was?! How worried we were?! Why are you always doing that?!" Killua yelled as he hugged me.

"Yeah! We were super scared when we found that note you know?!" Gon added.

"...I'm really sorry you two." I said as I let them hug me, but I didn't hug them back.

"It's okay. Just don't ever do it again." Gon said. I nodded my head lowered. Then I took a big breath.

"You know you guys are the real idiots here! What do you think your doing going after the troupe huh?! You guys stay out of the troupe got it?! They are beyond your capabilities!" I yelled at them.

"Eh?! How did you know?!" they asked.

"Oh my god! Don't tell me you didn't even know father and grandfather are here! They're the ones who almost killed Chrollo! But then backed out because Chrollo hired Illumi to kill their employers you idiots." I said.

"Wait a minute. Kagome. What exactly do you know?" Kurapika asked me.

"For one. I know all the abilities of the troupe now. It's something I can do. Two. I know that grandfather and father were having trouble with their leader. I don't care what kind of ability you have Kurapika. You will not mess with the troupe. If you wish for revenge. I'll bring you their heads. But other than that. Butt out." I said. "And you really shouldn't of killed the gorilla man. They really want you dead. And you can't beat them." I said. "The one you killed may have been physically strongest. But when it comes to Nen he was an easy target." I said. Then I turned away. "And now it's my turn to help you guys out a bit. So just let me handle this okay? I may not be powerful enough to take them all out. But i'll be taking at least 6 of them down with me." I said as I waved at them in a shooing way. I turned to them with a smirk.

"Oh. And i'm not going to die either. I have something I want at that auction. So be back later." I said. And then I disappeared heading for their base. It's true. I've thought about this. I think Illumi may have actually been in my head after all. I waited outside the gate. And then I patrolled them I listened to every move. But then a few of them started moving. Heh. Exactly 6 huh?

But the leader is there. I followed after them and I waited in two carts down from them but I listened to their movements. But then I smelt Killua get on the train. Oh my lord! You stupid brat! I growled but I followed the troupe from the shadows. That damn boss knows me after all. But then I remembered Hiei's blood is inside me as well. I grinned. That's how disguise myself. I disguised myself as a little girl with blood red hair and some freckles on her cheeks. A stereotypical Scottish girl. Perfect. I walked a few meters away from them but I stayed close nonetheless.

Then they started running and I swore as a I jumped on a roof and followed them. My presence suddenly masked which put them on the alert about me. They glanced up but I was already on the other side of the rooftops. I followed them by scent alone. They were heading somewhere. Though i'm not sure. But Gon and Killua got themselves caught. Damn you two idiots! I watched them take my two friends and I followed behind them silently.

They went to a hotel and they tied Gon and Killua up. Leorio and Kurapika disguised as a girl was in there too. I was using the shafts being quiet. The lights went out and I opened the vent immediately and I grabbed Gon and Killua but the pink hared chick pulled Gon back and me and Killua with them. We were pulled towards them. I growled angrily. But they'd caught us. And me. The lights went back on.

They'd lost their boss and gained me. Shit! But I kept up my disguise. I looked at my Killua and Gon. I glared at them. "You idiots." I said as I turned back to facing the troupe my eyes slitted and glaring, I waited till they finished with this Pakunoda chicks want not to tell anything otherwise Kurapika would kill their boss. Then we were transported to their base where they kept us as they made the decision and Pakunoda went to go negotiate.

It took a while but she came back and then there was an argument about if she should actually trade us or not. But in the end she took us. She asked us why we didn't run. I answered simply. "We don't want our friend to bloody his hands. That's all." I said.

"Eh? You know Kurapika as well." Gon asked. I groaned at his stupidity.

"Seriously Gon? It's me! It's Kagome!" I yelled at him.

"Huh?!" both Killua and Gon exclaimed.

"K-Kagome?... but you don't look like Kagome!" Killua said. I groaned and released my disguise.

"It was an illusion stupid. Duh." I said. They nodded in understanding.

"Is that a Nen technique?" Pakunoda asked.

"Yeah. Conjurer actually. But it takes more practice them you know." I said. She nodded in understanding. Then we got to the air ship. Except Hisoka appeared. That dickhead. He looked at me in interest.

"When did you get here? Wheres the other girl?" he asked.

"I am the other girl. Disguise stupid. How many times am I gonna have to explain this?" I said out loud. Then we got on the ship and we flew into a deserted place where the exchange took place. From then on we left the site. I stayed towards the back of the ship. "If any of you ever do something so stupid again. I wont be coming to your rescue. Got it?" I said. They looked at me.

"Don't be so uptight Kagome. Everything's fine now." Gon said. I sighed annoyed.

"Just... lets go back to Yorknew. I have something I want at the auction." I said. They nodded and with that we left...

I was at the auction time to bid. It went on and then it turned to the final bid on the final game console was at 30.5 billion, and lucky enough for me Gon and Killua had already left the hall. And the price is nothing for me! I'll just tell Yusuke to wire more money from my savings for this year! I put my hand up in the air in a thumbs up position.

"OH! number 367 doubles the bid to 61 billion!" the lady exclaims a few people look at me in total surprise and the old guy who made the last bet gritted his teeth at me before giving up. I smirked. "61 billion going once! Going twice! Going three times! Sold! To the little lady with the bright blue eyes!" she exclaimed. I smirked happily. Awesome!

I then waited until the end of the auction. Then they gave us back our phones and I called Yusuke and told him to put another 40 billion in my account. You never know when i'll need money after all. I went to go collect my prize. I transferred the money. "Thanks." I said as I moved away. I was approached by my older brother.

"Hey Kagome! You know you always were my favourite sibling you know!" he said.

"I'm not giving you the game Milluki." I said as I walked off. I heard him swear angrily before he moved off himself.

Then I put my new game away in m bag and I gripped it tightly. Just incase. These are mafia after all. Not that I wouldn't sense them and kick their asses. I noticed that inside the disk was a little pan-flit. And it came with a ring. I read the pan-flit and smiled. So that's how this game works. That's so awesome!

Then I headed home after saying goodbye to Gon and Killua. I know i'll see them in the game. Eventually. Then I got back to the palace and I told Yusuke my idea of searching inside the game. He agreed that would be a good idea. Because first they'd have to be rich to even have the game. And they'd need to be strong to be able to survive.

So with the decision I went into a locked room. A room that was locked from the inside. It was impossible to breach. So no one can steal me from the game. Or try to harm me from the outside. Then I began the game. I was transported to a large room with a girl at a desk above and in front of me.

She explained how the game worked and such. And also how to win the game. Then I left through the exit area. And from there I began running through the fields. I ran as fast and as strongly as I could. It felt sorta like I was a bit more free here. Even though it felt like it was still the real world. I'm so happy here it's not even funny. It feels amazing. Like i'm not gonna be bothered by anything.

I looked down at myself and smiled. Maybe it'd be okay. Just for a bit. Just while i'm in the game right? And I released an illusion I always keep on. My hair grew to my ankles and became a bit spiked. I also had some white streaks through it. And on my body were slight markings they were a beautiful pale blue colour. They resembled Yusuke's markings,except without the markings under my eyes like his. And on my forehead was some bandages covering a Jagan I inherited from Hiei, then my eyes became an almost electric blue compared to my old deep stormy blue. And lastly on my head were two fluffy ears, and a fluffy black tail on my back that swished around lightly in my excitement.

I sighed. It was perfect. It was just so good to be back in my true form something I have not been able to do for forever. I looked down at my clothes and chuckled a bit. I was wearing a sleeveless kimono that was much like Sesshoumaru's when we were in the feudal era. And it had two slits up the sides and it showed off what legs I had and hugged my slight curves. I had a red obi tied around my waits. But it was really just some long fabric in a knot at the front-right side of my waist that still had the ends hanging from the not to half way down my calfs.

It was a gift from Sesshoumaru for my latest birthday. And I love it and I usually aways wear it. On my waist appeared three swords. One was Tenseiga, and another Tetssaiga. Sesshoumaru left me them both once he died. But he was berried with Bakusaiga and Tokijin. But then I have my own sword. It's called Oni-Miko. It explains my blood and powers to my people. Because no one else knows the Japanese language. It is made of the fangs of all of my demon friends. All of them. Even Shippo and Inuyasha one of their fangs were preserved for the sword. And it had some of the remains of Sango's Hiraikotsu, and Miroku's staff. It's like all of my friends are here with me.

I loved this sword because of it. And I have a lot of attacks both involving my powers, and my demon friends powers. It's one of my most prized possessions. I care for it with my life. And yet use it fluently. It's just the most amazing sword i've ever had or been in the presence of. But the other two swords are important to me as well. They've saved some of my friends lives in my travels. And even saved my own a few times. And I trust them just as much to protect me as Oni-Miko.

I tied my now long and spiked blue-black hair up in a high ponytail leaving my long and spiked fringe alone to frame my face. The hair that hung from my head now tied up, was spiking out in it's ponytail style. Looking as if it's barely being contained. I smiled and then I headed to town. I had some people stare at me before shrugging and moving off. Well it is a game after all. People probably thought I was one of the cards to collect. I looked around and I found a few contests to collect items. And with that I began collecting. I'd collected 13 cards at the end of the day. It was pretty easy!

Then I left the place and I began to the forest. I found an uninhabited cave. It was dark. But the entrance was covered by a waterfall. And there was an area where I could swim around. And it had a bit of moss on the ground making it a bit softer to sleep. And I could easily make a small fire. There I cooked a pig I caught and ate it. Then I went to sleep easily. I know that now. It's not gonna be too hard to get through this game. But that's not really what I want. What I really want is for it to be possible to play this game. To hopefully get stronger. And over all. Be able to keep Gon and Killua out of too much trouble...

2 months later:

I held my final card. I'm sitting in the palace waiting to be seen. I'm gonna ask if I can not have a parade. Or if the game can be finished because Gon and Killua still want to finish this game. So I held my final card in my hand. It was an easy one. The 'girl in a bath' card. I just had to put it in the book.

I can't believe this is the real world. I discovered it a little while back. And it's pretty cool. I hear a door open and I smile as I get up and follow a small blond child. Probably only a bit older than Killua. And he leads me... to a total dump.

I held my sensitive nose as I felt like puking at the smell. It's horrible! I swallowed and tried by best through my nose. Even though the air tasted even worse. It was better then smelling it. "Oh! Hey! You must be the little lady who finished the game! Kagome right?" a dirty man with a messy afro and a smoke said. "So do you want the ending for everyone. Or the one just for you?" he asked.

"Just for me please. My friends are still in the game enjoying themselves. I don't want to ruin it for them." I said. He nodded in understanding. Then he explained about my prize so I get to take three spell cards to the real world. Well... outside of greed island? That's awesome! I thanked him and then he said goodbye and so did I, then I used 'Leave'. I went back to the starting point and stayed on the roof of the building looking at my cards and my book.

And that's when I saw it. In my list of name in my book. Was one, I didn't recognise. I kept close tabs on who I was around and who I met. But I never thought I met a Nigg. Did I bump into him or something. And he was the fifth player I met too. I wonder who exactly it is. But then I thought about it. And I remembered that guy I met in the forest he was cooking some fish and he gave me one.

That must have been him. I see. So that was him. But then I remembered how much I thought the guy looked like an older more reckless and irresponsible version of Gon. Maybe... maybe that's Ging. I mean it fits. I smiled and then prepared I grabbed the cards I wanted. Then I went inside the building and I got the cards I wanted and I left the game.

I found myself in my room. I smiled. I hope this works. I want to meet him... Gon's dad. Ging!...

I had everything ready now. I'm gonna go and meet Ging now. I'm gonna meet him no matter what! I used 'paladin's necklace' and I took 'magnetic force' in disguise. I also got one other card. It was 'breath of archangel'. You never know when I could use something like that.

"Magnetic Force on! Nigg!" I chanted and then I was flown up into the air and I then landed on a rocky terrain. There in front of me was a surprised Nigg. Or hopefully Ging.

"Eh? You... your that girl I gave the fish too in the game." he said surprised.

"Y-Yes! I'm sorry I might be bothering you but I have to know... is your real name Ging?" I asked desperately.

"How did you know that?" he asked on guard. I smiled happily.

"So your really him... your Gon's dad..." I said a soft smile on my face. His eyes widened.

"You know Gon?" he asked.

"Ah! Yes! Sorry for not introducing myself sir! My name is Kagome! I'm one of your Son's many friends! Please forgive my intrusion. But I wanted to meet you more than anything." I said a soft smile on my face.

"Why'd you want to meet me?" he asked.

"Because. I wanted to know the man that he's so interested in seeing. He really wants to see you. And I wanted to know why you left him behind in the first place." I said.

"I see. Well i'm guessing you heard the tape. Then you know why. There's something I want. So i'm staying like this until then. And even then. I might not want to come back." he said.

"I see. Well I don't really believe that. But i'll except it. But I also came to talk to you about something else." I said with a smile.

"What is it?" he asked. I smiled wider.

"I want you to take me on as your pupil!" I said bowing.

"What?! Why?!" he exclaimed.

"I want to become strong enough to protect the ones dear to me. To be able to get through my responsibilities. To be able to take care of everyone." I said.

"That's impossible." he said. I looked at him in surprise and in slight anger.

"What?! You can you say tha-!..." I stopped as he looked at me.

"No matter how strong you are. You can't protect everything. It's just not possible. Trust me." he said looking out on the horizon with an emotion I couldn't place. I looked out at it as well.

"I-I guess your right. (sigh) it's really hard losing the people you love isn't it... it's normal for me to be still hung up on it right? It's not just that i'm crazy right?" I asked my voice getting quieter as I lowered my head to hide my slight tears.

"Of course it's normal. You loved them right? Then they mean the world to you. Losing them will never be easy." he said.

"Yeah. I guess your right. Thank you Ging-san. Your actually a really good guy." I said looking over at him with a kind smile. He blushed a bit.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." he said in embarrassment. I giggled a bit. "So you really want to become my pupil. Are you sure?" he asked looking at me.

"Yes. Definitely!" I said happily. He smiled and then he laughed out loud.

"Alright then! Let's get to work!" he said. I grinned as well. As I began my journey. To get stronger...

It's been a long time. This training has turned out to make me stronger than I ever thought it would. My Nen is a lot stronger now. And I have so many more techniques then I thought I could. I'm now a three star creature hunter. But I also work on black listing and archaeological hunting. I follow Ging around the world a lot. I work with him to help him discover the secrets of time.

But now, i've left. But I have his phone. And I have put a gps in his hat. I'll always know where he is no matter how much he tries to escape. And since he barely ever take the thing off, it's a smart idea. Right now i'm heading to NGL. I heard Killua and Gon are there against the chimera ants and because of my job. I'm sort of required to get a specimen of the ants. And I also want to go help them.

As soon as I arrived I used my fastest speed to get to where I could sense Gon and Killua. Over the training I extended my En to cover a whole country at will, so this was now an easy task. For some reason Gon was angry from what I could tell. And Killua wasn't necessarily near him. Within the vicinity but he was fighting. And from what I could tell he was winning. So I headed for Gon.

But suddenly I sensed Gon on the move. He was going somewhere and he brought an ant with him. But then I felt Gon's indescribable sadness and then his anger and sudden massive power boost. What the hell is that idiot doing?! He'll kill himself! I ran faster to the area where I could even hear Gon and the ant fighting and then I noticed Killua as well. But as soon as I saw Gon I gasped. His arm... he's lost his arm! But I noticed the feeling of the blast and noticed how it wouldn't only kill the ant... but Gon too!

I ran forward and I grabbed hims just in time to place a barrier around him. But I didn't get it around me... He looked down at me in surprise. And I think he said my name. But then everything went black...

Killua POV

I looked down at them both in the hospital beds. Both Gon and Kagome. They are in critical condition. And Nen releasers can't do anything. People have tried to talk to them and visit them but nothing is working. I guess all I can do is wait for some kind of a miracle. Leorio is trying to get every hunter to help them by becoming chairman. I feel useless right now. I just wish I was strong enough to protect them both. And Kagome just appeared out of no where and tried to lessen the damage for Gon but got the brunt of it herself. She's even worse then he is. And I feel terrible. If only it could have been me instead...

The room door burst open and in ran Yusuke, Hiei, and some others. They all surrounded Kagome and were crying and yelling. I didn't know what to do. Others came in and cried too, for their sake. It was so sad. I wanted to cry myself I wiped away whatever tears had built up in my eyes. My little sister. And my best friend are almost dead. How am I supposed to deal with that?

Suddenly I bright light shone from Kagome and out of it came the spirit of a women. Some people called her Midoriko. Isn't that the miko of the shikon Kagome told us about?...

Kagome POV

everything was dark. I was just floating around endlessly. What happened? Where am I? Suddenly the room was over taken by light and in the light I found Lady Midoriko. "Hello child." she said.

"Midoriko! Your here! Wherever here is..." I trailed off with a small smile.

"Yes child. Listen to me Kagome. And I will heal you and your friend Gon. But you will grow to your age before you jumped down the well. But don't worry you will remember everything. But... Kagome. You must leave this place. Another universe needs your help. The gods don't belive this world will survive without your guidance. Kagome... I know this is hard-" she said, but I told her to stop.

"It's okay. I understand. But I must ask if I may have a few days at leat to say goodbye. And I must ask if I will ever see them again?" I asked.

"I am sure your request can be arranged, but I do not know if you will see them again. Even the gods can't tell the future. It is all fate." she said. I nodded in understanding with a sad look. "But I am almost certain that you will see your friends again... eventually." she said I smiled at her.

"So i'll be a 15 yr old again? Will I still have all of my powers?" I asked.

"Yes child. And so will your friend Gon. You will both be healed. But this is your last chance Kagome. I can not heal you again. So please take care." she said. I nodded and thanked her and then everything turned black again.

Killua POV

"Hello everyone. My name is Midoriko. I am an old friend of Kagomes. I will heal her and Gon as payment of all the good deeds she has done before hand." Midoriko said. Then both the bodies of Kagome and Gon began glowing slightly under the blankets. Then they rose and they were just so bright, I had to look away.

Then the light died down. And I looked back to see to faintly glowing bodies. Then the glow dissipated to show both Kagome and Gon. Kagome looked older though. Like our age maybe? But that doesn't matter they're here. They're okay. I ran toward them both checked their pulses. T-They were alive... "They're alive..." I muttered.

Everyone began cheering. But then I heard both Kagome and Gon groan a bit. Everyone quieted down and watched them in anticipation. And then their eyes opened to show their unique coloured irises.

"W-What's going on?" Kagome asked and I smiled and then I grabbed them both and hugged them tightly.

"Y-You're okay. Thank god." I said as I felt a few tears drip down my face.

"Killua?" Gon asked confused. But I ignored it. Right now. They're okay. They're safe...

Kagome POV

We were heading to the voting hall... I don't know how i'm supposed to tell them. What do I say?... 'Hey guys i'm leaving because somewhere else needs me more than you sorry!' Ugh! That'd be so mean and bitchy! I don't know what to say.

I was so into thinking that I decided it'd be best if I stayed in the car. They wondered why but I just said that I was still in serious shock and I needed time away from massive crowds. They just smiled and agreed. I stayed in the car. I even thought of slipping out... and never coming back. But that would be so heartless. I can't do that...

they came back and said they were gonna go see Kaito. Whoever that is... once we got there I once again just stayed outside. Everyone was being careful around me and I was happy about that. But then we left to go back to the hall just to find out that Ging, who was supposed to meet up with Gon had decided to leave and meet him at the top of the tallest tree in the world. So we all went there.

There Killua said that we was leaving, he said he had to go off on his own now. And I knew this was my chance. "Guys... i'll be leaving now as well." I said. They came to look at me.

"Awww! I wanted to introduce at least one of you to Ging!" Gon said. I smiled at him.

"Sorry. But hey. Tell him Kagome said hi okay? I'm sure he'll be satisfied with your word on how you tell him how awesome we are!" I said egotistically. The other two laughed and I joined in. but then I stopped and my face turned serious. "Guys... I... I don't know when i'll be able to see you again." I said. They turned to me.

"What do you mean? It shouldn't be too long before we meet up again." Gon said.

"Maybe for you two. But I might take a bit longer. I have a lot of things I need to take care of. It could keep me away from you all for years. So i'm saying this in advance... just incase..." I said as I looked up at them with sad eyes. "... Goodbye. But I will do my best to come back to you both!... but until then... After 20 years... I want you guys to assume i'm either dead... or not coming back. So it's see you later until then okay?" I said.

"Kagome... where are you going. If it's that important... i'll go with you!" Killua said.

"Yeah!" Gon added.

"You guys don't need to worry. But remember to go and get your demon blood bond from my brothers once you're eighteen. I'm taking a few years off. And word of advice. Don't seek me. You won't find me. I'll just be too far away by then." I said with a smile. They nodded in understanding, but with sad looks. I sighed before I thought of something I grabbed both their writs and I conjured them a bracelet with my Nen. They looked at it in interest. It was like the other Nen items. Just like the string that was around Gon's finger to stop him from using Nen. Except it was three twines all together one was green, another blue, and then the last one black. "This represent's us. Each string is unbreakable, unless one of us dies. Then their respective string on the other two's wrists will snap. This will keep us close... in a way." I said.

"Thank you Kagome. That is... amazing. It puts us at ease just a bit." Killua said. Gon just nodded as well.

"Alright then." I said and then I hugged them both tightly. "See you soon..." I said before I pulled away and waved at them as I left. They waved as well.

"Come home soon!" they both yelled. I just smiled and kept walking. Finally I arrived deep into the forest.

"Midoriko. I'm ready." I said. And then everything went black...


	2. 2) Inuyasha x DBZ

Kagome POV

I woke up and looked around. I was in a small room. Where in the world am I now? I got up and I looked down. I still had my illusion on. And my powers were still intact I made sure I scanned through my memories with my Jagan. Yes! Nothing was sealed. I looked down at my clothes. They were the same things as I was wearing before I left. A pair of long baggy sweatpants and a big baggy shirt. I didn't have any clothes on me... so I had to use Leorio's. It hid my curves entirely. Then I looked in a mirror and I saw I really was still my fifteen year old self. Everything was normal. I opened the curtains in the room and outside it was early morning and the house was positioned on a hill surrounded by a forest. Well that's different.

I slowly left the room and used my hearing to listen for any movement. And I heard the sound of people eating from what I can tell, is the kitchen. I walked down quickly and silently so no one would hear me at all. Then I peaked around the corner of the side and looked to see a large man and a smaller child both eating. Both had gravity defying hair, the older one more than the younger one. There was also a women cooking. I took a light sniff and verified their connection. They were a family. The woman and older man were mates and the child their offspring. I said it this way because the man and smells a bit like a demon... but not. A monkey... no ape demon. And the kid was a half ling of whatever his species is. And from what I can tell they're all good people there is nothing wrong with them and they seem delightful.

I sped back up to the room and I walked down like a normal human girl my size trying to be a tiny bit quiet. That way I alert them instead of suddenly appearing out of nowhere and scaring them and making them suspicious. When I slightly stumbled out into the kitchen they were all looking at me. I pretended to be shocked and I made an illusion of a blush on my face slightly. "Um... W-Where am I?" I asked.

"Your at our home sweetie. Do you wanna sit down? We're having breakfast." the woman said. I nodded and slightly timidly sat down. That wasn't an act. I don't know how strong these people are. I could get seriously hurt if they are stronger. The lady put some bacon and eggs on a pate for me and let me eat. I did slowly. I tasted it, and once I verified it wasn't poisonous I dug in. then I gulped down my orange juice. I smiled at the nice food. But... I was still hungry... I looked down at my fidgeting hands in my lap. Suddenly there was more food placed on my plate and more orange juice in my cup. I looked up at the lady. "Eat as much as you want. If we have enough to feed these two, we have enough to feed you five times over." she said smiling. I grinned brightly and continued to eat. I had thirds and then I was finished.

"Thank you for the food Mrs..." I said asking her name.

"My name is Chichi Son. The man to your right is Goku Son, my husband. And then the boy to your right is my son, Gohan." she said.

"Well then I thank you for letting me stay here Mrs Son. It's very kind of you." I said.

"No problem honey. And please just call me Chichi. And I must ask. What was a little girl like you doing collapsed in the middle of the forest?" she asked.

"Oh... Well i've been alone for a long time, so I was just travelling I guess. I hadn't eaten in a few days, and I didn't want to fall asleep in the forest incase an animal saw me as good prey, you know..." I trailed off looking at my lap again. I hid the lying part of my scent so no one would be able to tell.

"I see... well if you want. You can stay here with us. We've never known what to do with that extra room. It'll be good to finally give it to someone. I'm sure you'll be just fine in our family." she said.

"I don't want to impose!" I said trying to argue.

"Nonsense. You're staying here." she said with a determined smile. I was left flabbergasted. What a nice person.

"Yeah I agree with Chichi." Goku said. I turned to him. And I blanched back there were empty plates all around him. How big is his stomach?...

"Yeah! I think it'd be great if the pretty lady stays!" Gohan said. I looked at them all and sighed before I smiled at them.

"Well then... thank you. That's very nice of you. Oh and my name is Kagome by the way. It's a pleasure to meet you all." I said happily.

"You too!" they all said. I continued to smile as they told me about themselves. Turns out Goku's saved this world a few times. Of course Midoriko would put me here.

"So Kagome. Do you fight at all?" Goku asked me with a smile.

"Well yeah I do... my family circumstances sorta called for it." I said.

"Who's your family?" Goku asked.

"They're an elite family of assassins. But that's why I left." I said.

"You're an assassin?!" Chichi exclaimed. I knew she was now slightly scared.

"Was. I left the business because I hated it. That's why i'm alone now." I said. They seemed to relax then.

"I see. Well Goku is the champion fighter in the world. I'm sure he could teach you some new tricks." Chichi said.

"Or maybe i'll be the teacher?" I said.

"I'll take you up on that." Goku said.

"Show me what you can do then." I said. He smirked and then stood up before he suddenly his power spiked and his hair changed place and became blond and his eyes blue. I whistled at the power coming off of him. "Wow. Pretty good. I can do something a little like that." I said. His eyes widened at my statement.

I stood up and took a deep breath before I released my illusion and let my yoki slightly seep out of my hold on it, as well as my miko ki. I let it burst from my skin but not totally envelope my body it made my hair become a bit more spiked and my eyes turn electric blue and my hair float around my body. I grinned up at Goku who looked super shocked. "That's not my full power though. I don't wanna blow your house away after all!" I said.

"You can get stronger than that?! Are you an alien like me?!" he asked smiling.

"Alien?! You're an alien?! Damn... no sorry i'm just a special type of person." I said with a smile. "I'll show you one of my awesome tricks?" I asked he nodded enthusiastically. I smiled then I took a deep breath and I began to walk around him using rhythm echo. He watched me or at least tried to. He couldn't tell which one I was. I stopped and my flashbacks vanished. "Cool huh?" I asked.

"Super cool! You gotta teach me that!" he said.

"I don't think that's possible Goku." I said.

"What?! Why?!" he asked pouting.

"Because for one you need to learn total silence to do this. And I was brought up in a family of Assassins. That techniques runs in our blood. For us, it's easy to learn. For outsiders who walk around normally and has such a big build as yours it would be impossible. Not only are you too heavy to be silent. But you're also a very loud man from what I can tell. I could probably teach it to your son. But I don't really want to. It takes a lot of training and all it does is confuses your enemies anyway. I'd rather teach you guys something a little more useful. Like how to make parts of your body grow by force." I said then I lifted my right hand and I forced my nails to grow into long and deadly claws. "Something like this." I said and then I retracted the nails. "Cool what force can do huh?" I said.

"Totally! You gotta teach me some tricks and i'll teach you some of mine! Like instant transmission! That let's you transport anywhere you want!" he exclaimed.

"That sounds awesome! I can't wait!" I said happily.

"Yeah! Then you can help us with the androids!" he said.

"What are the androids." I asked. And then he explained to me the situation his world is in right now. And it's been two and a half years already. So they only have six more months to train. I better help them out, and they'll do the same i'm sure...

It's finally time. All of Goku's friends were meeting at a particular city. I'd forgotten the name though. On the way we met a bald man... who was very short. They said his name was Krillin. He was looking at me in confusion. "Goku... who's that girl?" Krillin asked Goku. I noticed Piccolo was also listening since he also had no idea who I was.

"Oh! That's right I haven't introduced you yet. Guys this is Kagome. She's here to help us." Goku said.

"What?! Goku! She's just a teenage girl! She could get seriously hurt!" Krillin exclaimed. I glared at his back angrily.

"I agree with the bald one. What can she do to help us. She probably has no where near enough training as we do." Piccolo said.

"Appearance isn't everything guys. She's strong. Even I haven't seen her full strength. But she can beat me in my super saiyan form." Goku said.

"WHAT?!" both Krillin and Piccolo exclaimed and then they began studying me s if I was some sort of rare creature.

"Look. I know i'm interesting. But please can you just stop staring. It's annoying. And just so you know. I had vigorous training since I was three. I came from a family of assassin's. I'm someone you don't want to get angry." I said as I pushed ahead slightly. But I was still following Goku's lead by sensing if he was gonna turn at all. Finally we saw an island up ahead. Everyone was a bit tense but I wasn't really. I mean. I doubt they're that strong. At least not at my full power.

Someone called for Goku and we went down and I was introduced to everyone, except this tme Goku just said I was a fighter not stronger then him since he saw the reactions before. Huh... I guess even he can have smart moments.

I saw the baby in Bulma's arms... and I really wanted to hug it. They began talking about this guy named Vegeta. I grabbed Goku's sleeve. He looked down at me. "Um... who's Vegeta?" I asked with a cute look.

"Oh! Vegeta's a saiyan like me. He used to be a bad guy. But no matter what he says. He's a good guy now." Goku said.

"Oh... I get it." I said then I turned to Bulma. "Um... may I hold him?" I asked all politely and stuff.

"Of course!" she said happily. I went over and she lowered the baby Trunks into my arms. I held him close and he smiled at me with a curious look.

"He's very cute." I said.

"Isn't he? I can't believe Someone like Vegeta made such a cute boy. But then again he does have my genes." she said with a laugh. I laughed as well. Then I handed him back and went back over to Goku.

"So, what's the plan?" I asked. He told me for now we wait, until they appear. It was about 10:15 when I sensed someone coming. "Hey guys. Someone is coming. But they don't have a malicious energy. Just a bit egotistical." I said. Everyone relaxed just a bit at that. Suddenly we saw a floating craft in the distance coming this way.

In the craft was a guy with spiked black hair. He gave Goku something called 'senzu beans' before he left. "Well that was a smidgen on the rude side." I said.

"Tell me about it." Bulma said. Then Tien started saying it was strange on how late these androids are. Suddenly that rude guys aircraft blew up. Everyone was now seriously tensed. Then we saw two figures in the sky. Then the zipped down back into the city.

We all zipped off to try and find them with our eyes. I decided that if I sensed throughout the whole city i'd at least find something. So I spread out my senses among the whole city. I knew the fighters would notice. I was sensing for even the slightest thing out of place. Suddenly I felt two normal humans get knocked out. And they didn't knock out each other. That must be it! I flew down but his my presence. I stayed behind a building as I watched them carefully. One pale short fat one, and another small old one. They were in mighty strange clothing as well.

Suddenly the old guy attacked an older human. He ripped out the mans engine and then he began choking the man. A girl with pink hair screamed before running. But then the two androids stayed in the sky and Yamcha appeared. Oh no. They'll kill him! They appeared behind him. He jumped back once he realised they were the androids. He tried to call out but the old android grabbed his mouth so he could no longer speak. But then I truck smashed into a gas station and it made an explosion. And in the fire Yamcha was still being held captive. And I could feel his energy decreasing fast. This is where I come in. I raced forward as fast as I could and I kicked the old one away and grabbed Yamcha before racing off again. I obscured our energy levels before I hid us in a room in a building a few blocks away.

"K-Kagome?!" he exclaimed.

"Shhhh! they'll hear you. You aren't fit for this fight Yamcha. Stay out of it. From what I can tell. You, Tien, and Krillin aren;t strong enough. I'm sorry Yamcha. But you could be killed. I don't want that. So please just leave." I said. He looked at me in surprise. "Here. I'll fix your broken jaw." I said and I did just that with my powers. "Now you must leave. Go back with Bulma. Understood?" I asked.

"Thank you Kagome. You saved my life. I understand, i'll go." he said.

"Good. Now make sure you keep Bulma and her child safe. While she may not be yours. She trusts you. This i'm sure. I will distract the androids. So just get out of here." I said. He nodded and thanked me then I used my Nen to create a bracelet with In. "This will hide your presence. Here are two more for Bulma and Trunks. Now... go." I said he nodded and he raced out and away.

I walked out and I went to the top of the building and I took a big breath and I let my aura run free. I let it swell out of me. Not all of it. Just the same amount as Goku in the middle of saiyan transformation. But just before it also. Within seconds they were behind me. I turned to them with a glare. They glared back. I knew what I must do. If I easily start beating them they'll run away and kill others. I must let them hurt me.

They raced forward and I let them beat me to pieces. I had no choice. Yamcha must get out of here first. They must be distracted. I felt the others coming. No... don't. don't come any closer. You'll get hurt. But they didn't get the message once they arrived I was on the floor spasming lightly.

"Kagome!" Goku called for me.

"Go... get away... with you all so close... I can't act..." I said but no one heard me. Suddenly Krillin picked me up and was carrying me away to get a senzu bean. But I couldn't stop him. I was too bruised and my healing powers being used zaps my energy when it's on myself. We gt there and I was given a senzu bean. I was still tired for a few minutes but I heard the sound of explosions. What's going on?...

Finally I had all my energy back and I stood up and I saw the city ruined. I heard the others conversation and said i'd join them to fight against the androids agin and then we all launched off after Goku and the others. I sensed ahead for him. But something is wrong with him. It's his heart condition I sped up just a bit. He'd die if we didn't get there on soon. We felt Goku's massive increase in his power level. He's turned super saiyan. But he's weaker then usual. His power wasn't as strong. His sickness must be really taking effect now then.

We arrived to see him beating up the fat android. But I could tell his heart was soon to fail. Piccolo voiced his thoughts that were similar to mine. But everyone just ignored it except for Gohan. But then Goku kicked the android into the ground and everyone began cheering. But I had a feeling... it wasn't over yet. We saw the android get back up and he was breathing heavily. But then Goku launched an energy attack but the android absorbed it. Now he was laughing. Dammit Goku! You just gave him his energy back while you're almost out of energy...

Then the android started beating up Goku. And the others realised what was wrong with him. Dammit. I want to go out there. I want to help. But if I do. I might lose control and kill everyone by accident. Dammit! They gave Goku a senzu bean but it was useless. It didn't work because they beat him up straight away! Then I was just a horrible beat down. Piccolo attacked the other guy but he didn't have much of a chance. He fell to the floor as the Android used laser eyes to hurt him.

I launched towards him with Gohan and we tried to see if he was okay. He wasn't responding though. Suddenly we heard a crash I turned to see a man with a smirk on his face and I scowl. He also had gravity defying hair. But his reminded me of Hiei's. He was short too. I took a sniff and noticed that he smelled similar to Goku. He must be Vegeta then. The other saiyan...

He helped Goku and the androids let Yamcha take him away. Good. I turned to the others. "I want you guys to go too." I said.

"What?! And you stay here. The one the almost killed before!" Piccolo said.

"You idiot! I let them do that so they'd be focused on e and Yamcha could get away. If I tried to beat them up straight away and then they tried to run. It would have been worse!" I yelled at him. The others froze.

"W-Why dd you sacrifice yourself for Yamcha... you barely know him!" Krillin exclaimed.

"Because... even if I barely knew him. He was still my friend. To me that's all that matters. My friends and my family! I'll protect them with my life!" I yelled. They stood shocked before Tien smiled

"You're to wise for your age kid." he said.

"Thanks." I said with a smirk. "Anyway. Like I said. Get out of here. I'll deal with them for now. Just go make sure Goku is okay." I said.

"No way. We're staying here." Gohan said the others agreed. I sighed.

"Fine but just don't die." I said as I turned away. I saw Vegeta turn into a super saiyan. I see. So he is like Goku huh? Well then. I will see if there is any reason for me to interfere then I will act accordingly.

Then Vegeta began telling his story of how he became a super saiyan. I see... well I wish Goku told me he was envious of him. It would of made me be able to determine his character a lot easier. And as I identified him now was nothing short of dangerous. But not evil. Then I saw the fat android attack him. And smoke flew everywhere I coughed lightly but as I looked up I noticed Vegeta unharmed. Well that was expected I guess.

Then Vegeta let the android knock him around a bit before he began beating the crap out of the android. It wasn't long before he destroyed the thing. Guess he doesn't need my help then. Well whatever. He began talking to the other android before the android ran away. He asked for a senzu bean but the others refused. I groaned. Can't they see he's on our side? I zipped next to him and he was freaked to see me beside him so fast and he jumped back. "Don't be so afraid. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to give you your energy back. But if you don't want me too..." I trailed about to go back.

"Wait! Fine." he said. I smiled lightly and appeared next to him I grabbed his arm and he was once again surprised to see me there. "H-How did you move so fast?! I didn't even see you!" he demanded answers from me.

"Lot's of training sir." I said then I let my miko powers flow into his body and heal him and give him back all his energy.

"What the?! How did you do that?!" he questioned again.

"More questions? Really? Look i'm a priestess okay. And regarding my speed. I've just been trained a lot." I said.

"A priestess?! A pure one?! In this day an age?! On this planet?! How?!" he demanded.

"I just got lucky I guess. Now can you please go kill the android. Otherwise i'll do it. And I don't really want to. I'll still be here when you come back to answer more questions. Just go." I said. He began fumbling but then just nodded and shot off into the sky. I watched patiently as he flew away... I hope he wins... the others decided to go after him. I groaned a bit but followed. I swear. They don't appreciate anything I do...

We were all searching I saw Vegeta in the sky about to launch an attack I noticed the android coming to try and absorb the attack I appeared in front of him before he could and I took the blast head on instead. I had a shield around me and the android so he couldn't absorb anything from Vegeta's attack.

I breathed a sigh of relief. Then I turned to the android who was trying to escape my barrier. Heh. As if! "Looks like i'll have to get my own hands dirty after all." I said. The android watched me he seemed to scan me. Then he smirked.

"You are no match for me! You don't even come up in my files girl! You're useless!" he yelled and then he tried to hit me but I disappeared and reappeared behind him.

"You sure about that?" I asked. He turned around but I was already gone. "But you are right." I said he looked up at me as I hovered above. "As I am now. I can't beat you. But I think a few 'adjustments' to myself should do nicely." I said. Then I took a deep breath and I powered up. My hair was now spiked. My eyes electric blue. And one streak of silver in my long black-blue locks. My nails sharpened into claws. My teeth now had sharpened canines. My swords at my waist.

I pulled out Tetssaiga. And grinned. "Let's see how you do now." I said and then I rose my sword high above my head. "Take this! Wind Scar!" I yelled and I launched the attack forward. He looked frozen in fear. But then the smoke cleared to show he'd escaped. God dammit! Suddenly a kid with purple hair arrived and then so did Bulma. And suddenly her ship was shot down. I looked down. It was the android but he was already gone. Dammit! I zipped down and ripped open the top of the ship and I grabbed the three people inside. I held them by the back of their shirts and the baby in my arms. Then I put them down and gave Trunks back to Bulma she thanked me kindly.

Then I turned up to Vegeta and I went up. I notice the purple haired boy who by scent i'd identified as Trunks from the future. "Vegeta! Why didn't you try to save them?!" I yelled at him.'

"Yes! Why Vegeta?!" Trunks exclaimed.

"That woman and her child is none of my concern." he said.

"That child is your son for gods sake! What is wrong with you?!" I yelled at him.

"Who cares." he said. I wanted to yell again but I just sighed and then I went back down. When suddenly Krillin said that that android... was doctor Gerome! Everyone began freaking out. Then Vegeta left to go try and fight the other androids, 18 and 17. Then everyone began talking about how the older purple haired guy was the same person as the baby in Bulma's arms. Then they told her to go home. They suggested Gohan but I butted in.

"No. I should go. I must check if the antidote worked. If it didn't I may be able to heal him." I said.

"Why didn't you do that before?!" Krillin yelled.

"You guys didn't let me. You just took him away before I could say or do anything." I said. The sighed at that.

"She's right. Okay Kagome. You go. Help Goku." Piccolo said. I nodded and I put Bulma on my back and held Baby Trunks as she held on. Then I blasted off. Within three hours of flying with some breaks so Bulma could stretch her legs. But that was it. Then we arrived at the Kame house. We rushed inside. We went upstairs to go and see Goku. Chichi was by his bedside crying, Yamcha was also there trying to comfort her. And old man as well. I went forward and put my hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me and then she jumped into my arms. I held her softly and patted her back.

"Chichi. I might be able to help him get through this faster. Is it okay if I try?" I asked. She nodded.

"Please help him Kagome. I-If he dies... I wouldn't know what to do..." she said. I nodded. Then I moved forward and placed my hands on Goku's chest. And I activated my power. I scanned him and I felt the antidote working. But it was slow. It would take a few weeks. And the antidote isn't as strong as it should be. I then took a big breath and I healed the most of the sickness so he'd no longer be in pain and I made the sickness weaker and his white blood cells stop trying to attack the antidote. I pulled my hands away and smiled.

"It shouldn't be long now. The sickness is almost gone. Soon he should wake up and be ready to fight again. Now we just wait." I said. Chichi jumped into my arms.

"Thank you Kagome! Thank you!" she exclaimed as she cried. I smiled and held her.

"It's my pleasure. But... Chichi for now... I must leave. I'll be back soon. But for now I must go. I will help you all later. But for now I must train. I don't believe I am strong enough to help yet. But I will be back soon." I said.

"I understand Kagome. Come home soon." I said.

"Of course." I answered. And then I walked out and left to go and train for quite the long amount of time. But I would be back... eventually. I headed to the Kami's temple Goku has told me of. There I must train in that time room for a a few days... or should I say. A few years. Well time to go...

It's been 6 months in the chamber i've been training non-stop. Right now I was getting changed after i'd just had a shower.I looked at myself in the mirror. Over the past few months, i've cut my hair so that now it was at my middle back. It was just easier to maintain that way. And i'd gotten about a millimetre taller... well my shortness makes me adorable!

I so far only had on my black underwear. I was about to grab my pants of the bed where I laid them out for me to get dressed into. When suddenly the door opened. I turned quickly to see Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and Trunks. I felt my eye twitch as I watched them eye my body.

Then I grabbed everything in my room and threw it at them. "Learn how to knock you perverts!" I yelled then I ran to the door about to close it. "I'm underage you understand?! Underage! Chichi and Bulma will be hearing about this!" I yelled and then I slammed the door. Then I took a big breath before I got dressed and opened the door again just to see them just now getting up. "You... are horrible men." I said as I scowled at them.

"Oh stop being dramatic wench. It's not as if any of us would ever be interested in you that way." Vegeta said. I lowered my head and clenched my teeth and fists. But I released the presure.

"There you being mean again. I was wrong. You're nothing like my big brother. He's much better and stronger then you'll ever be." I said as I walked and bumped his shoulder on purpose.

"What was that?! I'd like to see your brother try. I'll freaking tear him apart!" Vegeta yelled at me I froze and I began shaking in pure rage. I turned back to him. I knew by now my eyes would have been slitted and at the darkest blue. I let some of my killing intent seep out of it's lock. I could smell their fear and see them shaking lightly. I focused it all intently on Vegeta. Then I walked right up to him.

"If you ever... say that again... I will kill you... listen well... to me you are a pain in the ass. Not you might be a slight challenge to kill... but to any of my big brothers. You are but an ant under their feet. And just so you know. When one of my older brothers was younger. They just loved destroying ant nests. So ever say anything like that again. And I will rip you limb from limb. And by gods I will enjoy it. So keep your mouth shut. And piss me off again, and next time... I wont be so lenient as to let you live..." I said in a dangerously low voice them I closed my eyes and got back in control of my powers and killing intent. Then I breathed deeply before opening my eyes to show a toned down version of my usual electric blue. I was still quite angry after all.

"I'm sorry for that horrible display. I prefer not to show that side of myself. But Vegeta crossed the line. And i'm not okay with that. And though there I might of lost some control Vegeta. I always keep to my word." I said and then I turned away. "Oh. And i'll be back in two days. I need another 3 and a half years in there at best. That is all." I said and then I walked away. I flew off of Kami's temple and I zipped down to the ground and I began flying to a place where I can hopefully train in peace...

I've been here almost a whole day. I found an abandoned series of islands with different areas that I can train at. There are rocky terrains, scorching hot caves underground, and in one area it's so old it feels like a blizzard. It's a perfect place to train. I sat at the peak of the mountain looking up at the blue sky. I'd been here overnight.

I sighed as I watched the clouds. I wanna go home. It's been a year now. Well for me that is. I miss everyone. Even my blood family. Go I even miss Milluki. It's almost too much. I was knocked out of my thoughts when I felt an immense power to the east. It felt like everyone I know was there but they were combined. Like a super fusion! But it felt pure evil. Well it doesn't feel that strong. I'm sure one of the others will deal with it. And with that I went to sleep.

I was woken by the sound of some birds. I smiled and stretched. For some reason. I feel like I missed something important. Well whatever. I noticed that time was up for the first time chamber recipients. I smiled and I used instant transmission to go to Goku's side. He looks=ed at me in surprise.

"Hey. What's up?" I said as I yawned tiredly.

"K-Kagome?! You're here! But then why didn't you go to help Piccolo and the androids?!" Goku questioned.

"Wait what? The androids are on our side now? I'm sorry i've been asleep for the past four hours or so... did I miss something important?" I asked. They all looked at me with sweatdrops.

"We'll explain later. Right now the others are coming out of the chamber." Goku said.

"Awesome." I said and then we watched the door as it opened. Out came a silhouette of Trunks. And I was left gapping as he suddenly looked to me like a very handsome guy. But why? Was it because before he was only 17. And now he's 18? Is that it? But that's stupid for gods sakes! I shook away my thoughts as I saw Vegeta come out behind him. And once I sensed their power levels I knew that now. They were at a whole new level. And much stronger then Goku.

I smiled. Everyone began talking but I decided to just lean up against one of the pillars. And I began making a game out the slowest and the fastest I can grow my nails. Suddenly I heard a voice calling us I turned my head to see Bulma and baby Trunks. I walked over and everyone else was getting suits.

"Kagome. Don't you want yours?" Bulma asked I looked at her in surprise.

"Well for one i'm surprised you have a female version. But i'll be fine. I have my own training clothes in my bag back at the house. Which I will go and get." I said then I used instant transmission and I zipped back to the house, grabbed my bag got out my clothes and got changed into them immediately. Then I went back it took me about three seconds. I reappeared with a smirk. I wore a demon slaying outfit identical to Sango's except mine was black and blue, not black and pink. My hair was up in a high ponytail as well.

Around my hips were a few things. My swords, even Oni-Miko. Then I had daggers and different weapons hidden on my body in various places. Then on my back was a silver bo-staff with black engravings, it was a gift from Hiei. It contains the power of the dragon of darkness flame. It also has one seal on it from my power to keep it tamed and happy. It seems to be relaxed by purity. Hiei let me have it because he said he didn't need it anymore and it'd be better in my hands. The gloves I wear are a present from Yusuke too. They are filled with his spirit energy so they can amplify my strength. The boots I wear are the same.

"Well then. Who's going to crush the bug first hmmm?" I asked.

"That will be my own personal honer." Vegeta said. I looked at him and smirked.

"Well, hurry up then." I said. He glared at me before he huffed and turned away.

"You don't have to tell me twice wench." he said and then he zoomed off. I smirked. Then I noticed Trunks shoot after him. Well whatever. The quicker this is over the quicker I can get back to training. Suddenly I was tapped on my shoulder. I looked back to see mister Popo. I looked at him in confusion.

"We have another time chamber. But it is much stronger and harder. I know the others would die if they stayed in there too long. But you could survive. But in this time chamber. 1 day out here. Is 50 years in there." he said. I looked at him happily.

"Can I really?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course. You forget Kagome Higurashi. This is kami's temple. We have also heard about you and your travels." mister Popo said and I gasped.

"You do?! Wow... wait. I must ask. Is there anyway for me to get back to my family?" I asked.

"There is." he said.

"Really?! How?!" I asked excited.

"I will give you a book that teaches you how to make a portal across dimensions. And it will also teach you how to search for a person in those dimensions." mister Popo said. I grinned.

"Thank you mister Popo! You're the best!" I said.

"Yes. Well this is my way of saying thank you. You deserve it after all you've been through. First there was Naraku. And there you died saving that world, leaving your family behind. And in the next world you were brought there just to find out that they didn't really need your help in defeating the king of those Chimera Ants. And you risked your life to save your friend and your brother, just to be headed and then have to leave them again. You Kagome, are the gods saviour. Without you. Fate would become ruined and destroyed. You deserve this at least really." he said as he grabbed a book of a book shelf and gave it to me. Then he opened the door to the other time chamber. "Good luck Kagome Higurashi." he said.

"You know. My name isn't Higurashi anymore. It's either Zoldyck or Taisho. But thanks anyway." I said and then I walked inside and closed the door behind me. I decided I wouldn't spend a full 100 years. But i'd spend at least 20 years, maybe...

It's been 2 years. I've reached my peaked age in the time chamber. It's harder then I thought. The only rest I get is when I sleep for 6 hours at night. But today i've turned off the training. Because i've trained enough no to try it. To try and make the portal. I took a big breath and I dug down deep for the power I needed. Then I channelled it into my hands. And I blasted it forward. There it created a portal for me. I was breathing deeply and I wiped the sweat off of my brow.

Then I took a step forward. And another... before I ran into the portal and jumped in. there I landed in my old room in the kingdom. I looked around and a big smile broke out on my face tears coming to my eyes. And as they fell to the floor my tears turned into small jewels. Another thing I inherited from Hiei. But that didn't matter right now. I was just so happy. I wiped away my remaining tears and them I smiled and I picked up the jewels and I put them in a box in my room. It's where I kept my tears from when Sesshoumaru died. Back then I was really bawling I guess.

Then I changed my ripped outfit from training into a dark blue kimono with gold designs sowed into it. They were just designs of small flowers. I let my hair out as well. Then I took a deep breath and I opened my door and closed it behind me. Then I began walking around. When I saw one of the servants. And I instantly recognised her as my personal maid from before! She's Yumeki! "Hey!" I called. She looked over at me and gasped as she froze. I ran over with a smile. And then I hugged her.

"K-Kagome-sama... y-you're here..." she muttered.

"Yeah! I know! Isn't it great?! I can come home to visit now! God it's been a long year!" I said happily.

"Year?... Kagome-sama. You are mistaken. It's been 15 years ma'am..." she said I froze. Then I turned back to her.

"Are you kidding me... it's been that long... oh my god... wait! What about Gon and Killua?! Have they done a blood bond?! Answer me Yumeki!" I yelled.

"Gon-sama and Killua-sama both have had blood bonds with my lords yes. But they are not here." she said. I breathed a sigh of relief. I've left them for this long... I feel horrible. Any longer. And they might of given up on me. I moved away from Yumeki before I quickly turned and I ran. I ran towards the dinning room. It's lunch time now. So they have to be there!

I arrived and I smashed the doors open wide. Everyone came to look at me. But I was shaking. There at the table... were my brothers. They were all there thank god. I walked forward slowly. Step by step. But then I was in Hiei's arms as he hugged me after he appeared before me with his speed. I wrapped my arms around him as well.

"I'm so sorry... i'm so sorry..." I kept on muttering as I berried my head in his chest. He let go of me and leaned his head against my own.

"Don't you ever do that again. Or I swear I will hurt you." he said.

"Kagome!" I heard Yusuke yell and he ran forward. He pulled me out of Hiei's arms and bear hugged me. I did too. "Where the hell were you?!" he demanded from me.

"Well you see. The gods decided to mess with me again and they transported me to a new world again. But there must have been a time difference because i've only been there for a year." I said. They nodded in understanding. "Wait. I wanna try something. Just a theory." I said he nodded and let me go. I created the portal back to the other world at a random location and jumped in. I let the portal close and then I made another and jumped in that one. They were all still standing there. "Well? How long was I gone?" I asked.

"Like 5 seconds. Why?" he asked.

"Oh thank god. I was right." I said. They looked at me in confusion.

"I've heard this thing that when a person travels between dimensions that after both worlds become in sync with their time. So now if I leave for a year. You guys wont be waiting 15 years in return." I said. They nodded in understanding. Then we all caught up and such I also went and found Gon and Killua and said hi. They were ecstatic to see me. And get this! Those two actually are in a relationship now! I'm so happy for them! I'm glad they can be together all the time now. It really does make me happy to know they're okay.

After my visit I went back to the castle and I packed my things. Then I decided it was time to go. I do have to finish my training after all...

It was time to leave the time chamber. It'd been 16 years and I haven't aged a day after 17. Just like how it's supposed to be. I had everything packed and ready for me to leave. I took a deep breath and I opened the door to outside of the chamber and walked out. My hair had grown again. It reached just past my butt now. And now my body had filled out entirely. I had double D breasts, and not overly so, but good sized hips. Then I was very lean now. On my stomach was a trace of abs. But then again, that was always there. But i'd grown quite a bit. By now i'm probably Bulma's height now, or maybe a bit shorter.

Today I wore the same outfit from before when I first entered. Well a larger version of it. I smiled as I walked out of under the cover. The sun hit my face and I breathed it in. it was good to see the sun again. It was good to be back! I walked out to see the others.

"Hey! What's up! I'm back!" I said.

"Where did you go wench? And why do you look much older." Vegeta asked looking me up and down.

"I was training in the other time chamber." I said.

"Other time chamber?!" Vegeta exclaimed. "What is the meaning of this?!" he yelled.

"There is another time chamber. It has much harder training program than the other one. And one day out here, is 100 years in there. But she seems to have come out early." mister Popo said.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Vegeta yelled at him.

"Because you would of died. But she can survive." Popo explained.

"Are you saying i'm not strong enough to go in there?!" Vegeta demanded.

"He isn't saying that. By now. You could probably go in there Vegeta. But me... (sigh) my priestess powers enable my body to heal and adjust." I said.

"Fine then. But how long were you in there?" he asked sulking a bit.

"16 years." I said.

"What?! But if that place is harder than the other one! How could you stay there for that long?! And why are you still so long. That would make you 33 wench! Why do you still look like a teenager?!" he demanded from me.

"Vegeta... i'm sorry to tell you this. I really didn't want to. Because it could make you jealous. But my kind... once we reach a certain age. We pretty much stop aging. So I guess you could say i'm immortal." I said.

"WHAT?! I don't believe you woman! You couldn't possibly be immortal!" he yelled at me.

"Then why don't you watch me. If over the years I do not age. At all. I will let you punch as hard as you want. If I do not. You leave me alone about it and start showing some respect." I said.

"Heh! Fine! Deals on wench!" he said proudly.

"And stop calling me wench! My name is Kagome! It's not that hard to say! What are you retarded or something?!" I demanded from him.

"Shut up!" he yelled back. But he didn't add the wench. Ha! I win! Suddenly I felt Goku and Gohan coming out of the chamber. I watched as they came out and I smirked. They certainly were stronger. They began eating and stuff and I just sighed at their lack manors. Well I do live with Yusuke after all. Then Trunks told us of the tournament Cell was waiting for us at.

"Um... can't we just go and kill him already?" I asked with a confused stare.

"What? You think you can kill him? Ha! Don't make me laugh!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"You sure are cocky you know. Must be compensating for a little something." I said. He turned to glare at me. I smirked smugly. "Anyway. So why can't we again?" I asked.

"Because none of us are strong enough." Goku said.

"Hey. You haven't seen my full power yet. Don't make assumptions." I said to him sternly.

"Yes ma'am... So then...Come on, how powerful have you actually gotten?" Goku asked.

"Secret. But listen to it this way. Before I couldn't last a full minute against my older brothers both fighting me at once. But now. I could at least last a few hours, maybe even a full day. Get what i'm saying?" I asked. He nodded in understanding and a grin.

"Wow. You must of really trained hard!" Goku said.

"Yes well. I wanted to squash a bug. I can't do that with out my boot after all." I said with a slightly evil smirk.

"Hahahaha! True that Kagome!" Goku said laughing his head of. I smiled at him tiredly. He realty is just too much.

Everyone began talking about who should go in the hyperbolic time chamber. "I will go in the other one. The one Kagome went into." Vegeta said. But mister Popo stopped him.

"No! You cannot! Only she is fit to use that chamber. It will kill you! It was pure reiki running through the whole room. And It also has yoki! Those clashing energies will kill you!" mister Popo said.

"What are you talking about?! What the hell is yoki?!" Vegeta demanded.

"I can answer that." I said and I walked forward. "What yoki is... is too dangerous. It is demon energy. Just as you have your spirit energy. Demons have yoki. And it is much more violent and disturbing then you may think. You could die in there as it drives you to insanity. The yoki is of many different demons. Unless you are like me. You can not avoid their illusions." I said.

"Why can you avoid their illusions then?!" he demanded from me. I sighed and then I released my illusion to show my true form. My bandages on my head I began pulling at them to get them away from my forehead. My fringe still covered it though.

"Jagan! Heed my call! Abide by my commands!" I chanted my eyes glowing a bright blue. My fringe parted to show another third eye open. It's black depths staring at Vegeta. "Show him his worst fear." I said. And then before everyone it showed many different saiyans in front of Vegeta. I read his mind for his shock. His fear, and his guilt. And why everyone of them was there in the first place. Finally he looked at me. His eyes almost begging for me to make it go away as the other saiyans began yelling at him that he should of saved them. Finally he collapsed to his knees and held his head.

"Stop it!" he yelled. And I released the illusion. He looked around and got up shakily before staring me right in the eyes as I wrapped the bandages back around my head.

"Do you understand now. You barely endured that for less then a few seconds. And yet you plan to go in there? You will die from various reasons depending on the situation." I said and then I turned away. "Don't misunderstand. It's not that I don't think you can deal with the physical conditions. But the mental challenges... it will destroy your mind." I said and then I walked away. I went back to a room Popo said I could use and I got into the bed and decided i'll sleep...

Today is the day of the tournament. They've decided to let me go into the arena after Gohan. Which pisses me off just a bit. Why do I have to go last? Shouldn't I go first and get this over with? Whatever. So I decided I wouldn't be there until At least Goku has been beaten. If he does get beaten that is. Then i'll go there. But for now, i'll lounge here at kami's lookout. For now. I fell asleep. But I honed my senses in on Goku. Once I felt him start fighting in my sleep i'd go.

I felt Goku get beat and I sighed before I used instant transmission and appeared beside Trunks. I watched the fight with no interest. It didn't really strike me as very amusing. Then Goku was beat and Gohan went into the ring. But this time I watched in total attention. Gohan has some kind of power locked away. But it's very strong. But I don't think he can unlock it by himself. As I watched these creatures being released from Cell and attack my friends. I stayed back. Any that came close i'd just kill them with acupuncture I learned from Illumi.

I left everything else until Cell was about to blow up the whole world. Suddenly I was brought into a dazed state. I was brought into a meditation state I saw Midoriko. "Midoriko?" I asked confused.

"Kagome. It's your time to help. Don't worry we will get you out of there and too another world before you die from the explosion. But we can't have Cell destroying this world. Do you mind Kagome?" she asked. I shook my head as a no. I can always come back after all. Then I came back to the real world and I raced forward to in front of Cell and I looked back at my friends.

"Don't worry... i'll be back... eventually..." I said and then I used instant transmission after opening a portal to a secluded dimension with no life where he could die without hurting anyone. Then I transported him to a planet. Then I felt a strong pull. And I didn't struggle as I let the gods pull me into one more brand new adventure...


	3. 3) Inuyasha x Magi

Kagome POV

Midoriko explained to me of this new world I will go too. She also educated me about it this time. So I may survive on my own. I wonder what my next adventure will be like...

I was sitting in my room. Right now I was living in a small wooden house in the middle of a forest that I made. I was playing a video game from our original time. Something Yusuke gave me. I turned off the screen and I looked up at the ceiling in thought. I've been here for 2 and a half years now. And I just really want to go explore, but I wanted to be lazy just for a little bit I guess. I sighed, then I got up to leave. I've decided tomorrow, I shall head out...

I was in this new city. I heard there's a dungeon here. I think it was the dungeon of Amon. I can't wait to see what it's like! I so wanna explore one!...

Within the next few days... i'd become a slave. Thank god I learned a techniques where I can keep my weapons and things in space pocket so no one can know I even have them. I stayed in my chains because I wanted to keep a low profile. And I didn't want to attract attention. And I hid my abnormal strength. I hid everything under the illusion of a weak little girl. I even hid my electric blue eyes and my blue-black hair. Instead I went for a normal girl with brown hair and charcoal coloured eyes. I made my figure look thin, my face overly pale, and my curves were no longer there. I did not want to attract attention and then be raped by my so called 'master'.

Today I was helping a girl with pink hair carry a large basket of lemons over our heads. I heard two guys talking about us. I ignored them but the pink haired girl leaned down to try and cover her chains. And when she fell, I fell too. He landed on the ground and I instantly began picking up the lemons and putting them back in the basket. When suddenly I heard the sound of a flute. And I heard a clanging sound. I turned back to see mine and the pink haired girls chains broken... A little kid with blue hair smiling at us. What the hell did he do?!

They got in trouble from a mystery man who was overly fat. Me and Morgiana moved off. We went back to our masters place. And we told him of what transpired. Well I didn't talk. I pretended I couldn't. The girl who I learned was Morgiana did.

But then our master shipped us of to another kingdom for another lord. Me and Morgiana sat together. I noticed those two boys from before were working for the same fat man from the day before. Well whatever... it was a long journey when suddenly I smelt something weird. Before I could warn anyone the ground began to rumble everyone began screaming. The door to the slaves was opened. Everyone began to scurry out in fear to get away. Suddenly I heard a scream I turned to see Morgiana falling into the monsters depths below.

I growled before I jumped down as well after her. I heard people yelling for me but I ignored it. I kicked the plant heard. So hard it spit out Morgiana and the little girl she tried to save. But suddenly as I was about to go back up it grabbed me and pulled me in. I gasped before I was enveloped in the plant monsters stomach fluids. I closed my eyes I tried to pull against my binds but it didn't work. For some reason. This water weakened me. Suddenly I felt the water flush out lightly I took a breath and I opened my eyes to see the blond guy from before reaching his out to me. I reached my hand out and he pulled me out but then he got caught in the monster himself. Dammit! What do I do?!

I growled lowly and angrily before I summoned my staff. I unlatched my staff from my back and growled dangerously. "Damn my kindness..." I said. And then I began spinning my staff in the air above my head. Then I began chanting... "Dragon of Darkness Flame! Heed my call! Burn what is ill intent towards me! Save the boy!" I yelled and then I launched my staff forward. It transformed into the black dragon and it burned away the plant entirely leaving the boy there in the crater by himself. The dragon returned to me. It transforming back into a staff form and landing in my hands.

I latched my staff back onto my back before I walked forward to the boy who was staring at me in surprise. I reached my hand out for him like he did to me. He grabbed it unsurely. I lifted him up and then I smiled at him. "That was for saving my life. Now I don't owe you anything." I said. And then I put my staff back in the space pocket I had for it. "My name is Kagome. I'm sure i'll see you again." I said and then I shot off into the sky and I began flying away. I waved to them before I shot off again. I went back to the city and waited. I don't know why. But I had a feeling i'd see them here again. So for now... i'll wait...

That night I saw those two were here. They were riding a large blue guy. They went in the dungeon. I followed them in silently. I was surprised by the entrance but I wasn't really scared. When I landed I saw the other two were there. They turned back to me. I smiled sheepishly. "Hello..." I trailed off.

"Hey your the chick that saved my life!" the blond one exclaimed. I nodded in afirmation.

"Well I don't usually look like this though." I said. And then I released my illusion to show my true looks, but I had a large shirt on so he still wouldn't see my curves, you can never be too careful after all. "Now i'm back to normal. I had an illusion on so I wouldn't attract the particular interest of my masters. But thanks for saving me again." I said with a smile.

"Woah! That's so cool! Are you a dungeon capturer?! Was that black dragon thingy a dijinn?" the blond one began asking me questions.

"No. It wasn't a dijinn. Because for one. It's not blue. And two. It's actually a present from my older brother. It's like guardian of sorts I guess..." I trailed off. I didn't really know how else to explain it to others. Hiei would probably know how...

"Oh... I see well that's cool!" the blond one exclaimed. "Oh! My names Alibaba. What's yours?" he asked.

"Kagome..." I answered.

"Kagome... nice name. What does it mean? I've never heard a name like Kagome before..." he trailed off.

"Oh! It's a name from my country. It's very far away from here. It means... (sigh) it means 'bird in a cage'." I told them.

"Huh... well it's still a very pretty name!" Alibaba said. I thanked him. But then I noticed his friend about to collapse. Alibaba began freaking out. While I began to notice the predators around us. What the hell? I tried to get Alibaba's attention, but god is he dense! Finally Aladdin called upon this blue giant who I believe is a dijinn. The dijinn beat the bug things easily before it went back into the flute and Aladdin collapsed. We took him to go hide somewhere in a particular cave in the dungeon.

"Hey. Why did you enter the dungeon there and not where we entered?" he asked me. I looked at him in surprise.

"I don't know... maybe this dungeon likes girls better then guys." I said smugly. He blanched back at that. But then we both laughed a bit. I stood up and stretched. "I'm gonna go look for some food. You guys stay here. I'll be back soon okay." I said to him he nodded in understanding and then I went off into the dungeon looking for food. I arrived at an area with many different fire whirls blasting upwards. I sighed. Then I read the language of Tran. Something Midoriko programmed into my head so I could do things like this. She also programmed other languages, some I still am yet to come across, and some I have already seen. I did as the thing said and danced through the fire. Then I pulled the lever and went through the path. From there I found the door to the dungeon gate of truth. I'm sure there's food in there so i'll go back and go and get Alibaba and Aladdin.

Suddenly I heard something behind me. I whipped around on guard to see... Alibaba. He stared at me in surprise. Then he told me of what happened and I got angry. Damn that piece of crap lord! Me and Alibaba went to go and find Aladdin. We found him just in time to see Morgiana tell him we're dead...but we weren't. We went down and we all escaped on Aladdin's flying turban. Then we went to the gate of truth together. There were three hand prints on the doors that were all right hands. We all smiled and put our hands together to get inside.

"Open Sesame!" we all said in unison. Then the door opened. I closed my eyes as I felt the flush of power coming from the other side. And when I opened them again I saw that were in a place where there were all blue sky's and below us was an old city... where exactly are we?...

I heard my name being called. I turned to see the other two. They were smiling at me. I smiled back. "We're one step closer to concurring the dungeon. Let's go!" Alibaba exclaimed. I nodded and agreed. We flew on Aladdin's turban to where the next entrance was. Aladdin told us this place was called necropolis. The city of the dead. So this is it huh?

Back at home there are three realms. Makai, Ningenkai, and Reikai. And then there are two lands for the dead. Some people call it heaven, or paradise. But it's where they wait before they are reincarnated, ut that's for good people. Then there's the place for bad people, people who have continuously killed, evil people. It was called many things as well. It was where you shall never be reincarnated from. Some people called it hell, others purgatory. I shivered lightly at the thought of all those evil souls.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" Alibaba asked me. I turned to him with a light smile.

"Nothing... I was just thinking about something." I said then I looked down at my lap again. In thought. I wonder... who i'll be reincarnated as when I die. It scared me a lot really. I hope my reincarnation is nothing like Kikyo. But then I don't want her to be like me either... because i'm scared that she'll get compared to me. And that's something I really don't want. Not for anyone...

Finally we arrived at the next area. There we saw another gate. Which we opened together once more. We went in and looked around. Is this it?... suddenly we heard something behind us. We turned to see that big guy from before but he was seriously hurt! I tried to heal him but suddenly Aladdin was thrown into the wall. I looked back to see that lord from before was here. And it was Morgiana that hurt Aladdin. After that I felt my blood boil. I trusted those two people as my friends. How dare these scum hurt them! But I saw Alibaba fighting but he seemed okay. So I went back to healing. But suddenly I heard another crash I turned around to see Alibaba now smashed into the wall as well.

Fuck it! I'm gonna freaking massacre them! I saw Morgiana heading towards Alibaba with a sword. I growled lowly before launching myself forward. I kicked her away and grabbed the sword from her grasp. I was pissed now. My eyes were in tight slits. My anger letting my killing intent escape a bit. I put a barrier around Alibaba and Aladdin. And then I released it all. Morgiana and the lord collapsed to the ground. They couldn't breath. I walked forward towards the lord. I pointed my sword at his neck.

"You shouldn't of messed with my friends. Now you're gonna die by the sword you tried to use to kill them. How ironic." I said. And then I lifted the sword high above my head. "Well... now you wont live to hurt anyone else you crazed bastard." I said. And then I lowered my sword in one full swing and I... knocked him out. I sighed... I guess it's still too hard for me to kill another human huh?...

Then I walked over to Morgiana. She was on the ground too. But she was managing to shake a little. Huh.. she is a bit strong I guess. I put my sword to her neck. "And you shouldn't of stayed listening to him. We saved your life. Your a very despicable person Morgiana. You should learn... that if you only killed him. You would be free. But your a very stupid girl." I said. Then I lifted up my sword and broke her chains. Then I reeled my killing intent back in and released Alibaba's and Aladdin's barriers.

She looked up at me in surprise. "I was the one who killed him. So i'm the one you frees you. What you do now is up to you. But if you continue to follow a dead mans orders. I really will kill you. Because then... you wont be worth the life that was given to you." I said then I turned away. I gently picked up Aladdin, and I brought him over to Alibaba. There I healed them both. Morgiana had gone to her fellow slave. Seems he was still alive due to my healing. But he'll die soon. Then I went over to the decapitated lord and I took the flute from his pocket and I gave it to Aladdin. He thanked me happily. I smiled as if saying 'it was my pleasure.'

"I'm glad we're gonna be okay now!" Aladdin said. I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah! We did this! Because we are all... friends right?" I said with a smile and I put my right hand in the middle.

"Definitely! We'll always stick together!" Alibaba said. And his right hand went in the middle resting on top of mine.

"We'll always be friends! Even if we're far from each other!" Aladdin said. And his hand rested on top of Alibaba's I smiled happily. Then suddenly a bunch of red magic circles appeared around us. I gasped as fire shot int the air. I instantly stood in front of the other two slightly. Just in case they might get hurt. But then a dijinn appeared. He was big. He began going on about kings and such. What does he mean. He was looking between me and Alibaba.

"Who between you both shall be king?" he asked himself. I moved forward slightly. He focused on me.

"I do not wish to have the power of you Amon-san. I'd prefer to be at the side of my friends helping them. And really I don't think flames suit me all that much." I said. He nodded slightly to me. Then he turned to Alibaba.

"Then it is you!" he said. But suddenly Aladdin's dijinn, Ugo, came out and and began showing hand signs to the other dijinn. What was he saying?... "Well then I understand now... well then! I command this dungeon! As cleared!" he yelled out. Alibaba began cheering and he began collecting all the treasure. I watched him with an exasperated look. But I helped him. But then the ground began shaking. Amon said someone was trying to close the entrance. And now that I was searching for it. I found a dark presence outside. But he felt like he'd been corrupted. Not that he was entirely dark. I wonder who it is...

We loaded onto the platform with our treasure, and Morgiana came with us too after her servant friend broke her chains. I smiled at her and put my hand on her shoulder she turned to me in surprise. "You made the right decision. Morgiana. You have the right to live the way you want to. Not under someone else's rule. So how about... they way you pay us back for almost killing us... is that you become our friend. Okay?" I said happily. She looked at me in total shocked before she looked at her feet and nodded lightly. I smiled happily. That's good...

Then we shot up and away and out of the dungeon. I noticed Amon's spirit join with Alibaba's sword. So now he's a dungeon capturer. I smiled. Good work Alibaba... after that I sat down beside Alibaba. He smiled at me. I smiled back I heard their conversation about where they were going. But then I fell asleep at the part after Alibaba said he was going to Balbadd. Then I let my had fall against Alibaba's shoulder comfortably. "You... better wait for me until I meet you there then..." I said before I finally feel into a deep sleep. We'll all meet him there in the future... I know it...

When I woke I found myself back at my house. Huh... well I guess that's okay. For now I have to begin training. Then i'll go to Balbadd to go and see Alibaba and the others. I can't wait till we're together again!

Today is the day I concur this dungeon! It wasn't far from my place. And no one else has survived as of yet. I can't wait! This is the dungeon of Yusha. The Dijinn who controls the element of pure magic, I think I might need it to fit in around here, and no one has beat it yet. So I thought, why not?

I was at the entrance now when the door opened and a bright light enveloped me and then I was pulled into the dungeon. There I saw a women with long white hair, a pale blue face that almost looked sickly. She was thin, but lean. And she had a pair of Light blue irises. Just like mine. Except they seemed colder. No. Wiser.

She looked at me in slight... hope? "I see another challenger has come. Well to pass my dungeon you must pass my training. I will train you in your magoi to the very fullest. But once we begin you can not leave until my training is finished. And if we begin, you will begin as a normal everyday person. The powers you have now will be stripped from you until the end of my training. Then I shall let you go." she said.

"I see. Well may I at least keep my powers to not age so I may stay young as I am in your care." I asked.

"Yes. But it will not protect you from your wounds. You will not be immortal. You shall just not age." she said. I smiled.

"Well then. I agree to your training! Let's begin!" I yelled out. She smiled and then she stripped me of my powers and I felt very, very weak suddenly. Only the strength from my Assassin training and my knowledge remain. Even my Jagan was gone. I breathed out lightly.

"Yes. Now... we may begin..." she said and then my harsh training begun for what I would now know as the the most brutal, harsh, and scariest training I have ever had to endure... for a whole of 15 years...

Today was the day. I was finally leaving this place. I was gonna go back to traveling now. I looked up at Yusha and smiled she smiled back. I now could use every different type of magic. Even the ones that aren't according to Rukh traits.

My wand was the very same thing that I use to keep my dragon of darkness flame in. Except when I was training the dragon was another power stripped from me. And when I began using it for magic, on top of it sprouted a sphere that looked like glass but from the inside it shined when I used magic because my rukh fill up the sphere and flood my magic. It had silver metal shaped as leafless branches holding it there. I'd always carry it with me.

I looked up at Yusha and smiled. It was time to get my powers back. She smiled down at me and then she held her hands out and she chanted a spell she had taught to me before hand. And then I felt my power flood me. I gasped and steadied my feet, as I was a bit wobbly. I used my staff as I grabbed my forehead as my vision came back I took a bunch of big breaths before I settled and calmed myself down.

I took one last big breath in and then I smiled up at Yusha as I breathed back out. She smiled back. Me and her had really bonded while we were training. She's like a mother to me. And the best thing about her joining with my soul is that she'll always be there to help me. She walked towards me and then she sat down in front of me and in her large hand was a very small chest. Even to me it was tiny. It was about the size of a thumbnail.

"This is for you. It can expand when you enter your pure magoi into it. Inside are many gifts for you my little friend." she said. I smiled up at her happily and thanked her. Then she helped me go through it. Within it were many weapons. I had all different types of weapons and armours. And the armour was shrunk too. They were in the form of small glass balls. And when I crush them in my hand they take the place of my clothes. And all I have to do is say one enchantment to turn them back into small glass balls and my previous clothes come back. She also gave me some with normal clothes in it. Well not normal. More like beautiful kimono's and such. They really were quite amazing.

Then I also had some really great options for my household members if they need it. Like necklaces, whips, swords, all made out of Silver. A metal that is overly compatible with Yusha's power. It was amazing. She also gave me a whole bunch of books on magic to keep up my magic training.

But she also gives me a set of silver jewellery. A pair of thick silver cuff anklets that had Filigree designs on them, I wore them at the spot just above my ankles. I didn't want them to restrict my movement at all. I also had matching bracelets that I wore on my forearms. Then I had a silver necklace around my neck. It had a silver chain and then hanging off it was a charm that had a small oval shaped jewel that was glowing with light magoi. The other anklets and bracelets had the same jewel on the front part of it. They were power restricters. They stop me from using my full power. She said right now. While I wear these I have the strength to be easily beat a professional wizard, and they restricted my new strength too. So now i'm the same strength I was when i came into this place. But i'm not wearing them right now.

Right now i'm leaving. I let Yusha be absorbed and her mark imprinting itself on my staff as well. Her mark showed up in the sphere. Then I was transported out of the dungeon. The cool thing about this dungeon. Is that 15 years in there, is more like around 7 to 8 months outside it's so cool! I landed on the ground outside. And smiled up as the sun shined down on my face. It felt so good! I smiled then I took a big breath and I used instant transmission to transport myself to Balbadd. Time to see the others again!...

When I arrived I looked around at the destroyed town. Eh?... Why is it like this?! I quickly ran over to random citizen. I tapped their shoulder. They turned back to me in question. "Um... can you tell me what happened to Balbadd... last I heard it was thriving country..." I asked.

"Well recently there were a band of thieves..." the person began. And then they told me everything. I can't believe all that happened. And Alibaba is a prince as well! "...But now the Kou empire is here... helping us. It's been about two weeks since then." the way they said about the whole 'helping' thing was in some spite. So they're colonising the place huh?...

"Do you have any idea where the prince went?" I asked.

"Yes... he was friends with Sinbad. The king of Sindria. Most people believe he has gone to stay in his country for his own safety because the Kou empire might of killed him to make an example." the person told me. I felt my anger boil. That Kou empire... Alibaba and the others were supposed to wait for me. What the hell?! And it's Kou's fault too! I sighed. Then I thanked the person and gave them some gold coins for the info. They thanked me over and over again. I said it was no problem. Then I took a deep breath and went into a secluded alley way. There I used instant transmission to go to Sindria. I hope they really are there at least...

When I arrived on the shore of Sindria I dressed into a cloak. It was like Hiei's, except it had a hood. I flicked the hood over my head and then I began walking forward. I went to where I could sense Alibaba and the others. I fund the in the palace. Well they did say he was friends with Sinbad. I told them I requested an audience with a king. The soldiers laughed at me saying stuff like why would they let me. I pulled out a bag of gold I threw it at them. They caught it. "I said I request an audience with your king." I said again. They looked inside the bag before looking back at me.

"We will tell him of your arrival immediately." they all chorused. Before one ran off into the building. I waited patiently. The guard came back. "The king said he will see you now." the guard said. Then he lead me through the palace halls. I arrived at some doors. They were opened for me and I walked in. In front of me on a throne was who I believed to be Sinbad. He was a handsome man with a large build. He had long purple hair. I could already tell he was a lady killer.

"Hello. I heard you wished to see me. But may I ask who you are?" he asked me.

"To tell you the truth I don't really care about you. I've come to see my friends. I've heard they are in your care." I said.

"Oh? And who may they be?" he asked me.

"Alibaba and Aladdin. Look, I know they're here. I just want to see them." I said.

"How do I know you are telling the truth? You could be an assassin from Kou to kill them." he said with a more serious look. But a conniving look on his face.

"I guess you'll just have to trust me. Because i'm not leaving until I see them." I said.

"And what makes you think I shall not just use force?" he said then he gestured to his guards to take me away but I put my borg up. They couldn't touch me. He looked at me slightly annoyed now.

"Look. You can either go and get them. Or I go on a killing spree to find them. It's entirely up to you." I he looked a bit angry.

"Fine. Go get Alibaba-san, Aladdin-san, and Morgiana-san. And bring them here please." he told his guards. They left immediately. I waited patiently my borg still active. Finally the doors behind us opened. I turned to see Alibaba and the others. I smiled under the cover of my hood.

"Um... you wanted to see us ma'am?..." Alibaba asked me unsurely. I smiled widely.

"You know. I told you to wait for me in Balbadd. No fair guys." I said. Then I took off my hood to show my face. They stared at me in surprise. "I missed you all very much." I said with light tears in my eyes.

"K-Kagome?!" Alibaba exclaimed before he grinned and ran forward. I smiled and ran forward too. He hugged me tightly. I laughed lightly as I hugged him back as lightly as I could. I let go of him but then Aladdin jumped into my arms. I swung him around happily. Still being careful not to grip him too hard. I'm still not used to my own strength. See when I was training the gravity in the dungeon was amped up to 500 time gravity. And now that i'm used to that. I'm super agile and stuff! But i'm also super strong. I don't wanna hurt nobody!

Then I saw Morgiana and I smirked like a cat. "Eh?... look you joined in the friend group huh? Hmmm?" I said smiling. She began sweating before she lifted up her hand and she said hello. "Don't be so serious Morgiana! It's fine! We're friends right!" I said. She blushed but nodded. I grinned at her. Then I grabbed my limiters out of my chest. And I clicked them on. This way... I wont kill anyone by accident. Then I turned back to Sinbad. "Im sorry for my previous behaviour. But I was anxious to see my friends after all this time." I said.

"No problem Kagome-san. You are also welcome to stay here as long as you like." he said with a smile that had a slightly flirtatious look to it. I huffed mentally. It wont be that easy to catch my heart. After that me and the others left to just go talk they told me everything that happened in better detail then what the average civilian knew. Then I told them what happened to me. It was all very exciting after all. Then I heard weird sirens. The guards said something about an attack from a sea monster. Well then. I'll take care of this. I said I would and then I shot off into the air to where I could sense the distressed aura of the people.

When I arrived I saw the monster attacking I smiled. I saw Sinbad and other people coming onto the mountain as well. And suddenly they took my chance to have fun. Damn them! We were introduced to two of Sinbad's generals. Sharrkan and Yamraiha. They seem to always argue. I was pouting. I looked off to the side.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" Alibaba asked me. I turned back to him a pout on my face and a sprinkle of a blush on my face.

"I wanted to have some fun... but they had all the fun before I could even do anything..." I said crouching down and I began pulling out grass strands. "I was gonna show off and everything..." I said as a gloomy atmosphere enveloped me. It wasn't fair.

"Eh?... Kagome... i'm sure you'll get another chance. Cheer up okay?..." Alibaba said. I looked up at him with slightly teary eyes.

"You think so?..." I asked.

"Of course! You're super cool! You'll get a chance soon!" he said. I felt more tears well up in my eyes. Then I glomped Alibaba.

"You're my best friend Alibaba! We'll be friends forever!" I said wiping away my tears as I released him and put my arm over his shoulder. He laughed and put his arm over my shoulder as well.

"Of course we will!" he said. Then we both used our other arms that weren't around each others arms and we fist bumped in the middle of us. We both grinned at each other.

I was laughing. "You know... my brother would get on with you too! So would Gon! And Yusuke! Hiei will take a while. But they'll all get used to you eventually!" I said with a grin.

"Eh? Who's that?" he asked me.

"My family." I said. He nodded in understanding, i'm glad he didn't pry. Then we all headed back to the palace. There was this thing called Maharagan going on now. The talk with Alibaba got me thinking not only about my demon family. But my birth family. I wonder how they are. I mean. It's been a long time after all. I wonder how they all are... I sighed and shook away my thoughts. Maybe i'll go visit them soon. For now I have to get ready for the festival.

Suddenly I felt something hit me. It felt like the force of a bullet train. When I opened my eyes I found myself in the clearing of the well. What the hell?... suddenly Midoriko appeared before me. Her face in a grave and sad expression. I didn't like what that look could bring. I didn't like what this situation could bring. "Midoriko... what's going on?..." I asked.

"Kagome... i'm sorry... I tried to change their minds... but they refused to listen to me." she said.

"Who? What are you talking about? Tell me Midoriko! What's wrong?!" I demanded from her.

"The gods. They've decided to mess with your life again. I'm sorry Kagome." she said.

"What? What do you mean?" I asked.

"They've decided to take away your powers Kagome... they've said that you having so many power defeats the purpose of your mission. It not only makes it easy for you to complete your mission... but... (sigh) they've said that you having these powers could be a danger to the worlds. Do you remember how you taught Goku that techniques from your world?" she asked me. I nodded. I was frightened, and horrified. "Well... him knowing it is okay they said. Since he's that dimensions greatest hero. But if he begins teaching it to others... it could destroy and tear the fabric between the dimensions. And that's the one thing you don't want to happen the most. So they've told Goku not to share the technique. But say if you taught someone here Nen... and then it passed down, people thinking it was just another type of magic... they'll destroy the dimensional seperation. And the two would destroy each other. So they've said that from now on. When you go to a new world. You will lose the powers you learned in the previous world. For you to start again and gain new powers." Midoriko explained to me.

"What exactly are they taking away?..." I asked.

"They will take everything except, Your miko powers, your inhuman strength, Your assassin abilities you had before you learned Nen, and your magic that you learned here. I also managed to let them let you keep your power to create portals to other worlds and your instant transmission. And I found a loop hole of you dragon of darkness flame, but your staff will change a bit. So you get to keep those as well. But the thing they changed was that you can only use your portal making and instant transmission once every year to see your family. I'm sorry Kagome... that was the best I could do..." she said. I nodded in understanding.

"When will my next visit be aloud?" I asked.

"The day after tomorrow actually... but from then on... another year..." she trailed off.

"How long am I aloud to stay?" I asked.

"Two days. And Kagome... I will warn you now. If you try and reactivate any powers you had while you're there... They'll take your portal powers away entirely. Do you understand?" she asked I nodded.

"Wait... will I still have the blood of my youkai family?..." I asked. She smiled.

"Yes. It will just become human blood. I know that's hard to believe. But if you extract the yoki from blood it works. Will that be fine?" she asked. I nodded.

"Oh! Wait! Will I keep my weapons?" I asked.

"Actually that's why I brought you here... i'm supposed to train you. I will train you on how to use a sword we shall give you, it will be infused with your own miko ki, and you will be able to infuse your magic with it. But, you will keep Tenseiga. Just in case..." she said.

"Wait. Train?! Now?! But I have too!-" I tried to argue but stopped at her smile.

"A million years here is more like a millisecond out there. We took the precautions. And you wont age in here. But out there... you will become a mortal again. You will no longer have the power to not age..." she trailed off. I could tell she felt guilty about all of this. I smiled at her.

"It's okay. It's not your fault. Now! Let's begin!" I exclaimed she laughed but agreed. Then we began to train. My sword was almost identical to Bankotsu's Halberd in shape. And my dragon of darkness flame rested on where the silver handle was. But at the end where Bankotsu had a crescent moon shape. Mine was the same sphere that was on my staff. It was a perfect sword for me. To me it was light, but to others, it weighed a million tones. It hand my magic powers, and miko power flowing through it. I loved it.

I'd trained in that landscape for 22 years now. But the day to go back was now. You know. I feel stronger, not as strong as before of course, but stronger then when I started out, but I certainly don't feel any wiser. Weird. I waved at Midoriko as she disappeared. Then I felt the bullet train feeling again. I took a breath before I sighed and then I opened my eyes. I smiled as I felt my Halberd in my hands. I decided to also call mine Banryu... I mean... it suits. It does mean 'barbaric dragon' after all...

I sighed and then I picked out my chest from my pocket. I entered some of my magic into it and then it increased in size. I opened it and grabbed one of my dressing glass marbles. I crushed it and I was now dressed in something more appropriate for the festival.

I wore a belly dancers skirts was like the skirt on Morgiana's dress that I saw her in before, Mine sat low on my hips so it showed of my hips, and mine was a electric blue, and the top of the skirt that hung against my hips had gold decorations in different designs. But the top on the outfit wasn't connected to the skirt, It was a strapless bra that accentuated my breasts. It was also electric blue. But it had gold sequins all over the bra. It was very pretty. I had no shoes though, the outfit didn't call for them.

I walked out of the room i'd been a loud to stay in, I shrunk my Banryu and I put it in my pocket. I sighed a bit angry. My illusion powers are gone so now my curves are entirely showing. Well whatever. I walked out onto the festival grounds. I went to where I could sense the others. I arrived up these lots of stairs to see them talking with Sinbad. "Hey guys!" I called out. They turned to me and their jaws dropped. I smiled happily.

"K-Kagome... but you... your..." Alibaba began searching for the words. I smiled at him.

"Yeah, yeah. I usually hide myself under clothes for my own safety. But last I heard, Sindria don't have slave traders. So I should be good. Some of them have cuffs that stop people like me from using magic. So not cool." I said looking out at the kingdom. "You know your kingdom's pretty cool Sinbad-san. I kinda wish where I came from was this accepting." I said with a smile. Suddenly I felt hand on my shoulder. I turned back to see Sinbad he had a flirtatious smile on that had a harming look to it.

"Well you can stay as long as you like Kagome-san." he said in a suggestive voice.

"Really? That'd be great. But just so you know. I have older brothers. Older brothers that could break every bone in your body. So unless you would like to become paralysed for the rest of your life. I suggest you don't continue to flirt with me and give me another 2 meters of space." I said my voice taking on a sickly sweet tone. His hand came of my shoulder and he took a few steps back. "Thank you for letting me stay Sinbad. I promise I wont make light of such an offer." I said with a smile before I turned away. Then I turned back to the others. "Hey! You coming?" I asked. They smiled and came after me we all began just chatting on our own.

I felt the large amount of the male populations eyes watching me. But I ignored it. I expected this with what i'm wearing. I kinda wished i'd kept my Banryu on me. Now. It might make less guys cat call at me. I sighed and flipped my hair out of my face. I said goodbye to others. I wanted to go and explore. I went out to where there was a forest. I found a pong there. The day just turned into night. The stars and moon now lighting up the sky. I sat at the edge of the pond. I was staring at the reflection in the water. It was good to finally feel a bit free like this.

Then I saw a light in front of my face. I looked up to see a firefly. Well at least I think it is. I smiled remembering that song. I wonder if it would be okay to sing it?... I watched the fireflies happily as they multiplied and then I began to sing...

Father once said to me  
Many moons ago  
A demon hand will defend

Mother said one day  
There is more that you must know  
A mortal hand will sustain

Two hands together  
Incomplete alone  
Balance and union  
And the gate will open

Go my children go  
Go to crimson flames  
To save our children  
The lights of memory remain...

I finished the song. My voice carrying on the wind. The fireflies had surrounded me now. I lifted my hand and a few of them landed on it. I smiled down at them in happiness. I wonder if fireflies a spirits in this world too...

"That was a very beautiful song." I heard a voice say behind me. My head whipped around ready to attack the person who snuck up on me. But when I saw it was just Sinbad I sighed.

"You shouldn't creep up on people. I could of killed you if it wasn't for me being able to see in the dark easily." I said to him then I turned back to the fireflies that were still dancing across the water of the pond.

"Sorry Kagome-san. I didn't mean to scare you. I was just going for a stroll and I heard you. If you like I can keep it a secret if that's songs private to your family or something like that." he said. I turned to look at him before I sighed. Then I looked out at the fireflies.

"It's fine really. It's not necessarily important. You see where I come from... when some people die... they turn into fireflies. At least that's what we call them where I come from. And then the live in the night sky to guide their children. They are said to be trusted when the stars can't be seen. I've lost some of my family. My closet friends. I lost them a long time ago... so I like fireflies. It helps me remember... because I don't want to ever forget..." I said staring out at the pond still. I'm sure there are tears pricking my eyes now. A soft, but sad smile was expressed on my features.

"I see... I don't mean to pry. But where do you come from. I haven't heard of a place like your own as of yet." he said.

"I knew you were gonna ask that. (sigh) Where I was born... it used to be called Japan. But now it doesn't really have a name... but it's too far away. I'll be leaving in two days to go back. But i'll return in another two days. But then I can't go back for another year. Stupid restrictions." I muttered.

"I see. That's a bit strange, if you don't mind me saying. But I understand now. But how do you expect to go there and come back in two days if it's really that far away?" he asked. I smiled at him.

"I have my ways. But i'm restricted from telling you them. Sorry. If I tell you. I wont be able to go back at all anymore. That's why I can only see them once a year now." I said. He nodded in understanding.

"That must be hard for you." he said.

"Yes. It is. But what choice do I have right?" I said.

"Yes I see what your point is. Well... how about I promise that i'll return you to your home permanently eventually?" he asked me. I turned to him in surprise. He was sitting to my right his own eyes staring at mine.

"Why would you do that?..." I asked him.

"I wish to see what this country of yours is like. But I also want to meet your family Kagome-san. Namely your parents." he said.

"My parents?... why?" I asked.

"I wish to ask your father for your hand in marriage." he said a serious expression on his face.

"Very funny. Now tell me the real reason." I said. He chuckled a bit.

"You could tell I was lying huh? I'd probably like to know your family regardless though. They did raise such a beautiful girl after all." he said. I blushed a bit and turned away fro his gaze.

"He'd probably kill you, or try to. I'm sure someone's got some price on your head somewhere Sinbad-san." I said.

"Hmmm? Is he a bounty hunter?" he asked me. I turned to him with a tired smile that made me feel way too old.

"No... my whole family are professional killers. We're assassins for hire. Well I was... but I left the family business when I was like 12. but I swear they're gonna suddenly pop up suddenly and be like, 'Come be the head of the family! You're old enough and your brother is refusing so we can't do shit with him!' it's annoying! I don't wanna control a family of killers. That'd creep me out too much." I said letting myself shiver a bit.

"An assassin? Well then. You know Ja'far, one of my generals was once an assassin. Maybe he could help you if you're feeling like you can't deal with some things." Sinbad said. I looked at him in thought.

"Huh... maybe I will. But I should be fine for now. Most of my family i'm not worried about. It's just my older brother. He has this particular power that can influence my life. It's almost like turning me into a puppet you know... and I just don't want him to get a hold of me. I really don't want him to bring this friend of his. His name is Hisoka. And that guy scares the crap out of me. He dresses up as some kind of clown. It's creepy as hell!" I exclaimed.

"Really? Well... if you wanted, I could put you under my protection. That would mean they can't touch you. And if they do. They'd start a war with us. Even if they are your family." Sinbad said. I looked at his face. And I saw genuine worry for me. I shook away my thoughts quickly before smiling at him.

"Nah... it's fine. I only visit them once a year after all. I think I should be good for now. And what can they do? They certainly can't stop me from coming back. That's impossible." I said.

"Are you really so determined to be by my side that you'd defy your family Kagome-san? I'm honoured." he said his flirtatious smile back in place. I giggled a bit.

"No. if you'll remember for a second. My friends are here. But that doesn't mean I mind your company. I like speaking to people with better intelligence then the average person. It calms me down a bit. But you really should stop trying to flirt. I might just begin to flirt with you." I said as I looked at him a sneaky smile on my face. He smirked.

"Oh yeah? Well then I better keep flirting. Because the sooner you begin to flirt back. The sooner you'll fall for me." he said. I laughed loudly.

"Sorry Sinbad-san. But I don't think that's possible." I told him.

"Why not?" he asked me genuinely curious.

"Because if I fall in love... all that's gonna happen is something's gonna take me away from that person. And I don't want that kind of heartbreak you know?" I said. He nodded in understanding.

"I see. Well then. I'l just have to try harder. And once you fall for me. I'll keep you by my side all the time." he said. I looked at him in surprise. Before I sighed with a smile on my face. Then I let myself fall back onto the grass.

"It isn't easy being alive is it?" I asked. He sighed and nodded in agreement. But then he let himself fall down beside me.

"I guess not. But that makes it all that much more exciting right?" he said I giggled but agreed with a hum. "May I ask a question?" he said.

"Alright. But depending on the content of it. I may or may not answer it." I said.

"Why are you telling me all this? Shouldn't you be more on guard about these things. I mean... aren't they your secrets?" he asked me.

"If you must know... I was feeling a little bit depressed from being separated from my family. So I felt like talking a bit about it. I mean... isn't keeping it bottled up inside really bad for your mental stability. I don't want to lose control. So to tell you the truth. If you hadn't arrived. I think I might of started talking to fireflies." I said. I heard him laugh. "But also... I can tell that you aren't a bad person. If a bit sneaky. But not horrible. I've met horrible people. You aren't one of them. I can tell you're a trustworthy person. You may want knowledge of things. And you may do mean things to get it. But i'm sure you don't go telling others that information. Not unless it's a threat to you or your country. Such as, if you thought me being an assassin was a threat. I'm sure you would of tried to get me off of your country already. I know you put your people first over even your own life. And I guess I like qualities like that in people." I told him. I knew he was staring but I preferred to just look up at the stars in the sky.

"I see... well you're a pretty fast judge of character then Kagome-san." he said.

"Yes well. I've never really gone wrong about these things. So I trust my gut. Trusting your instincts and being able to read the rhythm of life is something my friends used to say I was gifted with. I don't know what they're talking about though. I just follow what the life of this world tells me. Doing anything else would be stupid right? I mean isn't the flow of life always gonna be the most accurate thing in life? What's the point of defying it. Then life's just gonna make you have to go down this crappy rocky path that's just going to piss you off after too much time walking along it..." I explained my views to him.

"You put a lot of trust in life don't you Kagome-san? I'm sure after a while that's not easy." he said.

"Well... it's sort of my job." I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked me.

I don't really know how to explain this. "You promise you wont tell anyone?" I asked him.

"Of course." he said. I watched his eyes to see nothing but sincerity.

I decided to tease him a bit. I spat in my hand and reached my hand out. "Shake on it." I demanded. He looked at my hand in confusion. "It's a custom when you're making a promise where I come from." I said. He looked me in the eyes before he sighed. Then he spat in his hand and he shook my hand. I grinned at him happily. Then our hands parted and I took a deep breath. My expression going back to serious. It's okay to tell him because it's not like anyone here has spiritual energy like me so I can't teach them anyway. "Alright then. Have you ever heard of a miko?" I asked.

"No... what are they?" he asked.

"They're like priestesses. But they worship a different type of god, or gods. Well the gods that they worship influences their powers. If you are a dark priestess you might as well be a witch. But pure priestesses are people who purify darkness, and we can also heal wounds. Such as if you had a dark energy in you. A pure priestess could purify that. And if you got a cut. Depending on the priestess and how powerful they are. I pro one could heal broken bones within seconds. Heal massive cuts within milliseconds. But they can't help you regenerate body parts. That is entirely impossible. But we also can't heal ourselves. If we get hurt... we stay hurt until it heals naturally." I explained to him.

"I see... does that mean that the gods that they believe in are actually real?" he asked me.

"They're real alright. But they aren't the 'god' of this world. Another one. Far away. Far, far away." I said.

"Do you come from that world Kagome-san? Is that why you can not return?" he asked me. I smiled at him.

"Yes. But that's not important. And i'll get in trouble if I tell you too much. But I am one of those pure miko's. They went extinct a long time ago though. So i'm the only one left. But I guess that just makes me the strongest..." I said. He nodded in understanding.

"Well then. Your life sounds very interesting. And i'm sure you've already told me much more then you might have preferred too. So now you may ask me anything you like. I will answer. Unless it's something like the secrets for my country." he said. I smiled at him.

"Hmmm... what do I want to know?..." I said then I opened my eyes to the unfamiliar stars above my head. And that's when it hit me. "Could you tell me about the celestial bodies here. The stars are very different here. I really wanna know about the things in this universe. So tell me about the stars, and your travels too! I'm sure you've had lots of different types of adventures!" I said happily. He looked at me in surprise before he smiled. Then he began telling me of everything right from where he met a particular magi called Yunan...

"... and that's it really. That was my last adventure over in Balbadd. Quite the extravaganza really. But fun." he said. I giggled lightly. Then sat up and stretched. I looked up at the moon. It would be about 11:30 now. God we'd talked for hours! I looked over at Sinbad. He'd stood up before me and had his hand stretched out to help me up. I smiled and excepted his help. But I realised my feet weren't too steady yet much too late. I stumbled a bit and I fell forward onto Sinbad's chest. He caught me with his hands under my arms. I gasped a bit and I got a good whiff of him. He smelled like the fresh sea and something that totally radiated 'guy'. I'm guessing that was the testosterone.

I pulled back my face flushed and I stumbled again as he let go of me. Sinbad tried to catch me but ended falling down with me. We fell backwards and into the pond. Why did I have to be clumsy now?! I felt the cold water against my skin. I opened my eyes to see how clear the pong really was. I could still see the stars from in here. If a bit fuzzy. I looked to see Sinbad staring at me. I looked down at myself. There wasn't anything out of the ordinary... what's he looking at. I looked at him in question. I could hold my breath for a long time. And obviously. So could he. He swam towards me. What is it? Is there something behind me? I turned my head back and saw nothing. Then what's wrong?

I turned my head back to Sinbad and he grabbed me and pulled me up to he surface. I took a big breath and wiped my eyes. We both got on the shore. I began laughing my head off. "That was hilarious! I can't believe that just happened. I mean we just so suddenly fell into the lake. Isn't that funny?!" I asked him. He chuckled.

"Yes it was quite funny." he commented. I sighed then I got up and I began wringing out my hair. I then put it up in high ponytail by ripping a small bit off the end of my outfit. Then I smiled at Sinbad carefree like.

"Well it's quite late now. I believe we should go back now." I said. He nodded and we began walking. Most of the party was still going surprisingly. We arrived at where our friends were. They asked me what happened. "My feet decided that clumsy was going to be their current setting and I tripped and fell into the pond. Sinbad tried to catch me but ended up falling in with me. No big deal." I said. They nodded in understanding. Then everyone began partying. I sat between Alibaba and Sharrkan. Sharrkan was flirting with me. I regarded him as another player, and just huffed and laughed at his attempts.

"Hey Kagome?" Alibaba asked for my attention I turned to him in question. "What happened to you when we were apart. You never told us." he said. I smiled at him. Then I shuffled around my pocket and I grabbed my mini Banryu. And I showed it to him. "What's that?" he asked. I smiled at him.

"It's my weapon." I said and then I stood up and moved back a bit. Then I filled it with my magic and it became the large Banryu I know and love. "This is Banryu. My halberd. You see when I left you I went and concurred a dungeon all by myself. And now my dijinn lies in my sword. My dragon lies in there as well. But they get on so it's cool!" I said with a smirk.

"Really?! Wow you did all that training while I was just messing about. I feel stupid." he said.

"Don't feel that way. My dijinn's a bit different then the rest. To concur the dungeon you need to survive their training. I've never worked so hard in my life. dijinn's can be super scary you know?" I trailed off shivering a bit about thinking of the training. It was like hell.

"Really? That's very different to what we went through. I can't tell if you got the better or worse deal though..." Alibaba said.

"You definitely got the better end. Your concurring only lasted a day. Mine lasted freaking forever. You see in the dungeon, the time frame was different. So a few months out here was a few years in there. It wasn't easy." I explained.

"Wow... that sounds like hell. Which dijinn was it?" he asked.

"Yusha. The dijinn of pure magic." I said.

"Wait seriously?! I've heard of that one! Anyone you goes in has never come out!" Alibaba exclaimed.

"Luckily i'm the most awesome person ever. And I already had natural skills." I said.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Well by the time I was 8 I could open a door weighing 16 tonnes. But by the time I was 12 now I can open the fifth door! That weighs 64 tonnes!" I said with a bright smile.

"What the hell?! What's with that?! That's impossible!" Alibaba exclaimed spitting out his drink others were staring at me in shock too.

"It's not impossible. See my family were in a particular business. And so we have to be strong. And when we go home we have this thing called a testing gate. It's made to help us increase our strength. That's why my older brother Milluki pretty much never leaves. See back at home we did this so we could increase our strength. The very first door weighs 2 tones. And each door is twice as heavy as the previous. There are 5 doors all together, so me being able to open all of them means I can easily lift 64 tonnes. My dad, grandpa, and oldest brother can do it. And so can my brother who's the youngest boy in the family. I'm the only girl with all of my siblings combined." I explained happily.

"What kind of business was your family involved in?!" Alibaba exclaimed.

"Assassination work. But I left the family when I was 12. So I don't do that anymore." I said.

"Really? Even I didn't do that kind of training." I heard a voice say behind me. I turned to see Ja'far.

"Well my family were hired for jobs by the best. We were known throughout all of where I come from. So we can't slack of course. You can tell i'm a Zoldyck by my eyes. Only Zoldyck's have these eyes. Electric blue with a slightly slitted pupil. Me, my father, and my brother who is the youngest son all have it. Everyone else took after my mother. She has charcoal eyes. But my third oldest brother, Kalluto, has ruby pink eyes though. Guess he's special. But that wasn't our only training. My mother, Kikyo, poisons our food to get us used to things like that. So now poison doesn't affect me. One time she put enough poison of the most deadly poison in my country and it was enough to take out at least 10 of Mike. Mike is our dog. He eats people who enter into our estate other than through the front door. You wanna see a picture?" I asked. They nodded. I got out my chest and made it big and grabbed out the photo album.

I began flicking through before I found one of me and Mike. I used to play with him all the time. I used to make him flower crowns and put them on his head. I was so young a silly back then. I took out the picture of me sitting next to him. We both had flower crowns around our heads. His obviously bigger then mine. I was grinned as Mike laid down beside me staring at the camera. I showed them. "H-How is that a dog?!" Alibaba exclaimed

"It's a dog. We special breed them to be that big. You wont find another like him anywhere. Sad really. Sometimes I think he's really lonely. So that's why when I was little I always used to play with him. Not to mention I love dogs. But you don't wanna interrupt him when he's eating. He'll snap at you. But he's really just a big sweetheart. We have others like him. But they stay in my dads room. You wanna see a picture of my family?" I asked they nodded. I took out the picture of them and showed it to them.

It was a picture with dad in the background, and Illumi on his right, and mother on his left. Then it showed Milluki standing just in front of Illumi and grandpa next to him and then Kalluto on grandpa's left. Then it showed me and Killua up the front. He had his arm over my shoulder with a grin. I was smiling happily my arms around Killua's torso. Me and him were really close back then. We still are now... but I barely get to see him now. But the day after tomorrow I will. And i'll spend as much time as I can with my family until I have to return here once more. I pointed them all out and named them.

"That's my birth family. But they weren't very family like if you ask me. Well... mother, Kalluto, and Milluki weren't anyway. The rest weren't that bad. But i've always been scared of Illumi. I never want to be against him in a fight. He scares the hell out of me when he gets angry. The others do too... it's just Illumi has a way of getting into your head when your fighting. Take my word for it. It's not something you want. But I have another family." I said. Then I picked out the photo of my demon family.

In this picture I was between Yusuke and Hiei. Yusuke was crouching slightly, a grin on his face as he made a peace sign in the picture. Hiei stood behind me and had his hand on my shoulder and he was smiling the softest and smallest of smile that made me treasure the picture. Kouga was next to Yusuke. His arms crossed over his chest a smirk on his face. Then on the other side of Hiei was Yoko. He smiled his usual calmed and flirtatious smile with his arms by his sides. Then behind us was Sesshoumaru. We were all in formal kimono's and such. We even got Yusuke to wear some hakama and a singlet. Same with Hiei. But I was in my own formal kimono. Many layers and my hair all done up, Sesshoumaru looked regal as always. Same with Yoko and Kouga. It was what a real family photo looked like if you ask me. Not the faked smiles in my other one from my birth family. I pointed everyone out for them in this picture also.

"Hey... are you possibly of high rank... I mean those kimonos are quite exquisite..." Ja'far asked me.

"Well under that family's name... i'm a you see my oldest brother, Sesshoumaru, he died not too long ago. But on his death bed he named me his heir. So when I go back home to stay forever. I'll become queen. But the most annoying thing is that i'm not aloud to ascend the throne without a husband. Some stupid tradition calls for it." I explained to them they all seemed to freeze spontaneously.

"Y-You're a princess... and heir to a throne..." Sinbad stumbled over his words.

"Yeah... why does it matter to you?" I asked.

"Of course it matters! We've been treating you like just another person all this time! If you're a princess we need to treat you more respectfully!" Ja'far exclaimed.

"No. you do not. You will treat me the same as always. Acting any different will piss me off. I may have these ranks but I am nothing more than another human. I don't see why my status makes me any more, or less important then anyone else." I said my voice becoming commanding and serious. "If anyone treats me differently I will lose my trust in that person. And I will not accept you as an ally or friend. So treat me as you did. It's going to be a long time before I ascend the throne anyway." I said to them. They all agreed. Then I went back to showing them pictures. It was fun. Then finally I started dozing off. I let myself fall asleep. My head once again landing on Alibaba's shoulder. Then I fell into a deep relaxing sleep...

The next day I woke up in my room. Someone must of carried me. Today I believe the Kou empire prince is coming. So I dressed up a bit. I dressed into a kimono that I was gifted to me by Yusha. It was a long white kimono with many different layers. It had silver designs on it of different swirls of colour. It had a black obi around my waist and a black under layer as well. I tied my hair in a half-up half-down style. The part that was tied up was in a plaited bun. The bun was a bit higher on my head then the usual plaited bun though. I had a silver hair pin in tangled in the bun as well, and at the top of the silver hair pin was a star within a circle shape carved into a moon stone. It was very pretty. I had my shrunken Banryu connected to a silver chain around my neck. And a pair of simple black fats on. It was a beautiful outfit.

I went outside and left to go to the shore. When I arrived I saw Alibaba and the others there as well. "Hey!" I called to them. They turned back to me and smiled at me. I noticed the Kou empire had already arrived. But what confused me. Was why there was a crying girl I ran over I caught my breath. "Sorry i'm late... it's really hard to run in so many layers. Now... what's going on-" I was interrupted by the crying girl yelling at Sinbad.

"Sinbad you will dual me! For defiling a princess of Kou's body! You deserve 10,000 deaths!" she yelled. I froze. Sinbad and this princess... they... for some reason I felt my heart become a bit constricted. As if I was jealous, sad, and angry. But I put on my Sesshoumaru face to try and defuse the situation. I walked forward and in front of Sinbad . I walked right up to the crying princess my face in a emotionless face. She looked up to me and watched me on guard as I came closer. I crouched down gracefully. And I looked her in the eyes. Then I smiled a charming and flirtatious smile at her that to any girl or guy would make me seem like I sparkle.

"Kougyoku hime. I deeply apologise for Sinbad's actions. And if he was intoxicated, could he really help his desire in pursuing such a cute princess at that. I hope you can forgive him. Please would you? For me?" I asked her my smile increasing in it's sparkle. I knew by now she'd be taken with me even though I was female. It always worked.

"I guess I can forgive him... but still my brothers will hear about this and start a war over it. So like Ka Koubun says... I must..." she said letting tears fall from her eyes. I turned back to Sinbad.

"You heard her Sinbad. You must marry her. Unless you want a war with Kou... which I believe, with how small your country is compared to theirs. You will be annihilated. So marry her. Or sacrifice the lives of your people. What will it be?" I asked him. He was shaking looking at everyone...

"You guys... I swear I didn't do this! Yamraiha! Use your magic to prove my innocence!" he demanded she agreed and showed us that it was someone else that laid the princess beside Sinbad. And then they just slept. All the way until morning. So nothing really did happen. The princess apologised. But her advisor insisted. Can't he see that this is over. That is until he was revealed as the actual culprit. Soldiers rushed him but he pulled out a sword. I zoomed forward and instantly disarmed sword in my hand and my other hand with sharpened claws against his neck.

"You will not move or I will slice your neck open. And I prefer not to shed blood in front of all these people. Do not make me. He froze solid but shook a little bit. I sheathed the sword in the ground hard. I turned to Sinbad. "What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"I don't believe it's my decision..." he trailed off gesturing to the princess who was looking at Ka Koubun in surprise and shock. I felt sorry for her.

"Kougyoku hime... what do you wish to happen to him. I know for what he's done would usually be considered treason in a royal household. Is it the same in Kou?" I asked. She nodded. "Then do you wish for me to kill him?" I asked. She looked at me surprised.

"Please don't. Ka Koubun is sorry... he just wanted me to be happy... I am very sorry for his actions. But please don't kill him! H-His punishment will be to be my advisor forever!" she exclaimed. I smiled at her. Then I released the guy and retracted my nails. He was about to go hug the princess. But I grabbed his arm he turned back to me in fear.

"Do this again. And I will forsake the princesses want. And I will kill you for treason as punishment. Understand?..." I said my voice dangerous. He nodded quickly then I released went over and hugged the princess. When he released her I went over to her. "Your highness. I'm sorry you had to see me with such a scary expression. And that you had to go through this whole ordeal. Will you forgive me?" I asked my sparkle smile back in place. She blushed and nodded shyly. "Thank you. Now if you'll excuse me. I'm afraid I have some business to attend." she nodded and gave me a farewell. I waved back at her with my smile. Then I walked up to Sinbad and as I passed him he grabbed my arm I turned to him in question. But I really wanted him to let go. I can't believe I have feelings for such a man. Such a stupid man.

"Thank you for that. I don't believe that situation would of gone my way without your help." he said.

"I didn't do it for you. I did it for her. I hate it when girls cry. It's no fair when a guy like you breaks their hearts. And the worst part is that you were so adamant to not marry her. She has feelings for you. You doing such a thing in front of her is bound to hurt her deeply. That's why I hate men like you Sinbad. Breaking girls hearts is never fair. They give themselves to you. And then you pretty much just rip out their hearts and stomp on them. It really is a horrible practice that some humans partake in. so really as of right now. I think you're the most despicable person i've ever met. Your welcome." I said and then I walked away. I think I left a frozen open mouthed crowd behind me. But I couldn't help it. I was really angry! Well at least I didn't love the man. I knew that much at least...

I went back to my room and dressed into a outfit a bit more fitting to move around in. A pair of denim shorts and a white singlet.i grabbed my Banryu and went out into the training area. I cannot stay still. If I do i'll over think. I need to train to get my mind of things. And tomorrow I would leave. I hope everyone can survive for 2 days without me...

The next day I wished everyone farewell and then I created the portal. Then I stepped through but before I went all the way through I leaned my head back out and looked at my friends. "Take care of yourselves. Don't get into any trouble while i'm gone okay? I'll be back in two days... be safe for me okay?..." I said they all grinned at me and promised I smiled and then went back into the portal I let it close behind me. I turned back quickly... the portal was gone now... the scenery of the balcony in my room laid out before me. I sighed... it was time for me to see my family.

I turned and walked out of my room. I made the trek to the dinning room table. It's about breakfast time. They should be there. I opened the door to the dinning room. And everyone turned to me. They all grinned and came over and they greeted me and such. Midoriko had already told them of what's going on. They were certainly pissed. That day I spent with my youkai family. We had a feast and we all just had pure fun. I also made the oath for the kingdom to go to Yusuke for an extended time, because I would not be able to become queen for at least another few years. Not until my travels were finished.

Then next day I went and found Killua and Gon. I told them of my situation and they understood my situation. But that's when Killua suggested something I never thought he would.

"Why don't I go back with you?" he asked. I turned to him in shock.

"No! You can't! I'll get in trouble!" I told him.

"Actually. If you think about it. They never said you couldn't bring anyone back with you. They probably expected you to take stuff back with you from your family you know. So it should be fine." he said with a smirk.

"But you have life here... and i'll out grow you... I want to know you as my big brother..." I said to him.

"Then i'll sacrifice my demon powers. I pretty much only use my Nen anyway. And I'm a transmuter anyway. It'll look like i'm using magic. So it's fine. And if anyone finds out. I'll refuse to teach them. It's fine you see?" he said. And he grabbed my hand and clutched it tightly.

"B-But you have a life here. You're a 3 star hunter! And you and Gon are best friends. I don't want to take you from him!" I argued.

"It's okay Kagome." Gon suddenly butted in. I turned to him in confusion. He raised his left hand to show a ring on his ring finger. "I'm married now... it was about a three months ago. And my wife... Marylin... she's expecting... so i'm retiring as a hunter now. And to tell you the truth... I don't think i'm gonna have much time to spend with Killua once the baby comes... so it's probably better this way." he explained to me.

"So... you guys are okay with this?..." I asked. They nodded. I smiled softly. "You guys are the best..." I said. And then Killua began packing and I met Gon's wife. She was a very small girl. Her build a bit like mine. Her hair was blond and short, giving herself a tomboyish look. Me and her got along well. But then we had to leave I hugged Gon goodbye. And so did Killua. Then we left. We had one more destination. I was going back to our mansion. I used instant transmission and took Killua with me.

We arrived and then we opened the gate easily. We raced up the hill. I said hello to Mike as we passed him. He licked me happily. Then we left again. We arrived at the house and went in. we were greeted by mother. She tried to hug us in happiness. But I refused to let her. No freaking way. Then we passed her. She followed behind us. "Mother. Go get the rest of the family." I said. She continued to follow us. I turned back to her with a glare. "Now." I demanded. She froze and ran off. We went to my fathers room. I knocked and he let us in.

"Kagome? Killua? You have returned. Then I suppose we must talk." he said. I nodded. Then I heard a knock on the door. I opened it to show mother with the others.

"I brought everyone darling..." she said refusing to look me in the eye.

"Good. Everyone. Please relax. We must talk." I said they all made themselves comfortable I stood beside Killua leaning on the wall next to the door. "We have both come to tell you we will not see any of you for a very long time. Maybe forever. We will now take total advantage of the freedom you gave us and we will leave and neither of us will take over the family. If you want a head. I'm sure Illumi or Milluki will be happy to comply. But I wanted to thank you. For putting a roof over my head, for feeding me, for teaching me the things you did. So thank you." I said and then I bowed low to them. Then I straightened back up and I smiled at them. "I hope... I was the daughter and little sister you all expected. I'm sorry if I didn't meet your expectations. But you know... not even the gods can predict the future." I said then I turned and opened the door to leave. Killua followed me.

Then I turned back. "You weren't that bad for a family. And I really did care very deeply for you all. Thank you. I guess... this is what it's like when you love your family... not because they're blood... but because they matter to you..." I muttered then I turned. "Do me a favour and don't die out easily. I might just come back one day. So do me a favour and survive..." I said and then I walked away closing the door behind me. I grabbed Killua's hand and then Illumi burst through the door trying to stop us. We both turned to look at him. I smiled at him sadly. And he tried to run forward and reach us. But I used instant transmission to go back to the castle.

We arrived in the dinning room. It was dinner time after all. Everyone turned to us and we sat and had dinner and explained what was going on. They understood, and then after dinner they inactivated the demon blood within Killua. And then they gave us presents. I got new kimono's and some new weapons and armour. So did Killua. But there was one thing we all got. We all got a Nen bracelets. It was just like the bracelets I once gave to Gon and Killua. It was a series of different strings intertwined with one another. Each presented one of us. It sat on my wrist tenderly. I knew i'd treasure it and watch for even the slightest tear in any of the strings.

Now we were leaving. I hugged Hiei and Yusuke tightly. Then I pulled back a watery smile on my face. "I'll see you in 1 year..." I said with my smile widening.

"You better look after her Killua." Hiei said.

"You forget Hiei. She's my sister as well. She matters too me more than anything. Of course i'll take care of her." Killua retorted. These two. What's with this stupid rivalry between them?...

"Okay you two. That's enough." Yusuke said. Then he turned to me. "I'm sure you can handle yourself. But be careful okay. I need my baby sister to come back to me." he said then he pulled me into a another hug. I hugged him back. I tried to remember this. Because I know I wont hug him again for a whole year. I needed to remember this. He let go and smiled at me. I smiled back at him and then I took Killua's hand. And then I created the portal. I turned back and smiled before me and Killua walked forward and through the portal.

We arrived in my room. Killua set his things down before we left. Suddenly I heard a loud smashing sound. Me and Killua turned to each other before we ran towards the front of the castle. We came outside to see all the guards and Sinbad and his generals there with him. The one making the raucous was a black haired boy with long loosely plated hair and blood red eyes. As I sensed him I instantly noticed he was the guy trying to close the entrance to the dungeon. I instantly was on guard. This was the guy that hurt my friends. I felt anger fuel me. This fucker tried to kill my friends! I felt myself lose control of my purification powers. They swirled around me like light pink whirl storm.

Everyone turned to me. My head was lowered and I was trying my best to control from letting my killing intent loose. "You... you're Judal right?... you're the one that tried to kill my friends..." I said in a dangerous voice. Then I looked up at him I couldn't hold my miko powers in control at all. It cackled as a bright pink energy. It only surrounded me, fuelling my rage. "Give me a reason why I shouldn't rip your heart out..." I said lifting my now sharp nailed right hand. He watched me in slight boredom. "I said... give me a reason. Don't test my patience. For someone who has tried to hurt my friends and now put this country in danger. I have a very scarce amount of it." I said.

"I'm here to see Sinbad. So calm down already. The organisation sent me here. Take it out on them if you're angry." he said. I growled and I let my miko powers spread around the whole area. As soon as it over lapped him he winced a bit and looked at me incredulously. "What the hell is this power... it's turning my rukh gold again! Stop it! Stop it immediately!" he yelled at me.

"Kagome stop." I heard a voice command. I turned to see Sinbad.

"Tch!" I clicked my tongue before reeling everything back in. "If he hurts anyone. I will kill him Sinbad. Don't think I wont." I said and then I turned to look at Sinbad showing him just how serious I was. He nodded towards me. I moved back to stand next to Killua. He put his hand on my back and rubbed in soothing circles.

"It's okay Kagome. You can take control of your anger. It's okay." he kept muttering to me. I calmed down after a few needed taken breaths then I turned back to the seen. As of right now. It was a stare off between Sinbad and Judal. Judal began explaining his story. And now I felt sort of guilty. No wonder he's like this. I could tell his crying was fake. But I know... If maybe he did live a normal life... he would of never laughed at such a thing... He's just a victim as well.

But then he said something about the others being in a dungeon. I turned to Sinbad in total rage. "Sinbad! What is he talking about?! Did you put them in danger?! Tell me!" I yelled at him. He didn't even glance at me. But I saw a grave look cross his face. I froze... they're in trouble... I sensed for Alibaba and noticed his track stopped somewhere. My yearly powers have run out. I'd have to fly. "Killua. Stay here and help defeat whatever's coming. I'll be back soon." I said. Then I took off into the sky. I flew as fast as I could. Dammit! I knew they'd get into trouble! I should of protected them somehow!

It took about three hours. But I arrived at the Zagan dungeon. I went up to the entrance and entered. Now I could sense Alibaba and the others. And surprisingly. Prince Hakuryuu. I used my speed to get through the dungeon without being seen. Finally I arrived where I could sense Alibaba and the others. I burst in, my breathing heavy. I got there just in time to see prince Hakuryuu lose his arm. I froze as I watched the blood fall from his wound. I froze solid... I could see my friends worrying for him... if only i'd arrived sooner.

But then I saw a girl in the sky launch a million black swords towards the others. I zoomed forward as fast as I could and I pushed them down to the ground. Then I put my hands over my head. My barrier erecting over us. It was so hard to keep up against. My spiritual power was running out from keeping this barrier up. Then I left a few get through my barrier and one hit me in the back. My back was turned from my friends so they couldn't see the sword embedded in my back. But I stayed up. I didn't collapse. I needed to keep my friends safe. I looked up at them and smiled. "I'm glad... you're all... alive..." I muttered.

Then I put all my focus to my strength. I used all the spiritual power I had to fly upwards with the barrier still over my head. This got the swords all away from me and my friends. I sued my power to make a pathway through the swords to get us out. I was using all of my strength. All these swords. Were hard for me. Especially with that sword in my back. I used my spiritual powers to help keep the others floating in the barrier with me pushing forward. Finally we emerged through the other side and I looked up at them and smiled. "Go defeat the enemy. I'm a bit worn... do your best okay..." I said as I stared at them they nodded and moved off. Then I flt myself go in and out of conciousness. But I don't know how long I can keep it up. I was losing a lot of blood fast. I looked up to see the girl... the guy in the mask called her Dunya... she was stabbed with a scythe by the masked man. I don't understand the situation... but I hope the others will be okay...

But then I felt darkness. I looked up to see Alibaba on the ground. He'd mostly fallen into depravity. But I could feel his light still within him. And that's all I needed. I walked forward to his collapsed body. He was in tranced state. I reached out and grabbed his shoulder before I too collapsed to my knees. But I searched for Alibaba's concious and I projected my own rukh into his concious mind. I need to help him. "I call upon every single last ounce of power I have left! I! The priestess of the gods! I call upon your help! Lend me your hand in saving my friend!" I chanted loudly. "Gods will of fate!" I yelled out. Then my consciousness was pulled into Alibaba's mind... An apparition of my body was created in dark space were I floated around. I looked for Alibaba and I found him. Crying collapsed on the ground of his own mind.

Suddenly I felt a push on my back to go forward. I looked back to see the rukh of someone that I deducted was Alibaba's old friend Kassim. I nodded towards him and then floated towards Alibaba. Once I landed beside him. I looked down at his crying form. "Alibaba... let's go back... everyone wants you back... you'll come with me right?..." I asked him.

"... Hey... why do we... live? If our destinies are already decided... Why should we have to follow them?... I... have made a lot of mistakes... and if those mistakes were also apart of destiny... I don't... what to follow it..." he said.

"Is that really what you are feeling from your heart Alibaba?... Alibaba, there is no real reason to follow destiny blindly... but when you face it head on, everything changes. Your life can move on... you can progress... don't let your destiny rule you... let it guide you..." I said. He flinched a bit. "You know when I met you... I thought it was amazing. That I finally found someone a bit cooler then I thought he'd be. When you saved my life... I wanted nothing more to be your friend. That's why I waited for you at Amon's temple. But i've always been told my life had a destiny. That I had to follow it. I had no choice to argue. So I used it as my guide. But I never followed it blindly. I remember many hurtful and sad things in my life... but then I also remember all the fun and amazing things! All the happy things! I cling to those moments... because even if they were already prescribed to me... i'm glad they were. I found many things and ways to sometimes find loop holes through my fate. And now i'm very happy being friends with you. Because you're my Alibaba. The one I care about! More than anything!" I said and I reached my hand out to him. "So please... come back with me... please Alibaba... come home..." I said with a soft caring smile. He turned to me in surprise. Before he slowly reached out his hand. And as soon as his landed in mine. The black rukh and darkness around us dissipated. And we regained conciousness.

I opened my eyes to see the world around me. But I could already feel it... my life was deteriorating. My wound worse now.

"Kagome-san! Alibaba-san!" Morgiana exclaimed happily and she hugged us. I slowly reached up my hands to hug her back shakily. But then she froze. And she puled back and stared at me. She removed her hand from behind my back to show it soaked in blood. "Wha- K-Kagome-san! You're hurt!" she yelled. I nodded and continued to lay down on my back.. I coughed up a bit of blood.

"K-Kagome... Y-You..." Alibaba muttered crawling towards me. I smiled at him.

"I... I'm glad you're all safe... i'm glad... I could keep you all safe for as long at I did... I wish... But you know... I really... wanted to go on more adventures... with you all." I said. Then I began hyperventilating.

"Kagome! Hold on you're gonna be okay! We'll get you fixed up!" Alibaba yelled. I turned to look at him.

"Alibaba... i'm scared... I don't... I don't want to... please I don't wanna die." I said tears streaming down my face.

"You aren't going to die! You're gonna be fine! I swear you're gonna be fine!" he yelled.

"I wanted to tell you all... that you were all very important to me. And there's one thing i've promised myself. And that's never to say goodbye... so... hopefully... i'll see you later..." I said and then I felt everything fade to black. The last thing that I heard was everyone yelling my name. I hope they'll be alright... please... be... safe...

Alibaba POV

as I saw her collapse in my arm I screamed for Kagome. She can't be gone! She can't be dead! "Hakuryuu! Is there any plants or anything you can do to help her?!" I asked frantically.

"I think so... turn her over please." he said. I did as instructed. He put his new wooden hand against her wound and leaves began sprouting from his hand he cut the of and crushed them as he made them dry out in his hands. Then he began using some other plants as well then he put the plant paste against Kagome's back. Dear god don't let her die. "That'll stop the bleeding and help rebuild the muscles tissue. But she needs to see a doctor quick." he said I turned to Aladdin.

"Can we leave?" I asked he nodded and then us and the treasure from the room and the many villagers came with us. The ride was short. But I found myself with Kagome in my arms with the others all in Sindria. The villagers must have been transported back to their home. I held Kagome tightly as I ran through the streets of Sindria. I got to the palace breathing heavily the others were behind me. It turns out Dunya hime came with us. Hakuryuu was carrying her. I burst into the kingdom room. "Someone! Help! We need medical attention!" I yelled out. Guard came to us and gasped before taking us to the medical room. There sorcerers worked on the two before their wounds were almost entirely healed. I sat beside Kagome's bed. The others did too. We needed her to be okay... I needed her to be okay. She sacrificed herself for us. We need her...

Suddenly someone burst through the doors of the infirmary. I turned to see a boy with stark white hair and electric blue eyes identical to Kagome's. That's when I realised. This was Kagome's brother. Killua I believe. He rushed forward to Kagome's side and he checked her heartbeat. He looked desperate fro her to be okay. He pulled back and looked at her in relief.

"Thank god... She's gonna be okay... her heartbeat is still strong... she's gonna be fine..." he said. I smiled widely. Kagome's gonna live! She's gonna survive! Killua-san looked at me. "You're the one that brought her here right?" he asked. I nodded. Then he smiled at me. Something I could almost feel was rare smile for him. "I owe you... she matters more than the world to me, and you saved her. So I thank you... for everything." he said. I nodded at him. Then he turned to leave. "Take care of her for me. I have some stuff to do." he said I nodded towards him he nodded back before he left. I looked at Kagome. When suddenly I saw her glow a feint pink. What the hell?! But then I saw it was making her breathing even better and she was sleeping lighter now.

Suddenly she groaned a bit before her eyes opened groggily. I gasped and grinned. She's awake... and alive!...

Kagome POV

I woke up and looked around. Then I heard a gasp to my right. I turned to see Alibaba grinning at me in happiness and relief. Suddenly he hugged me. I froze but relaxed and hugged him back as well.

"You're okay... you're alive... thank god..." I heard him mutter. I smiled and hugged him a bit tighter. Then I pulled back.

"Thank you for saving my life Alibaba." I said smiling then I let go of him and I pulled the blankets off and I moved my legs off of the bed. Alibaba stood up ready to help me. I stood up but I was very wobbly. Alibaba held me steady and he helped brace me a bit. Once I got used to being on my feet again I smiled at him thankful. He smiled back then I let go of him and I could walk on my own. I slipped on my flat before I left the infirmary. Alibaba behind me. He was doting on me. He was really trying to make sure I was overly comfortable. I smiled at him and told him I was fine. He laid off a bit after that.

We went to go see the others. They were all eating in the large dinning hall... I walked in and everyone stopped to stare at me. "Hello everyone." I said. Aladdin, Alibaba, And Morgiana all got up and ran to me and we all hugged tightly. I saw most of them began to cry. "Guys. Don't cry. I'm fine." I said patting their heads tenderly. They looked up at me before breathing in shakily and smiling at me. I smiled down at them. They let me go and I looked up just in time to be enveloped in a hug by Sinbad. He held me tightly to his chest. I felt myself slowly sink into his embrace.

"I was worried about you." he whispered into my ear. I blushed a bit.

"I'm sorry. I should of told you before hand. I'm a very reckless person. And I don't like staying put either." I said with a smile as I pulled away with a bright smile. He looked at me with a deadpanned expression.

"I think I already guessed." he said.

"Well then. You shouldn't be surprised." I said pulling entirely out of his hold. I had a rare smile on my face that showed my emotions to the full. I was happy. But trying to be closed off because I didn't want anybody to get hurt if I leave. After all these years, i'd finally dropped this mask of mine. Suddenly a bright pink light surrounded me. I was surprised and confused. What's going on?

"Kagome. You've finally discovered yourself child as your own person. You've gone back to being the Kagome that you once were. Your soul is pure again child." I heard a voice say I turned to see Midoriko.

"Midoriko? What? Why does that matter?" I asked.

"The whole reason we put you in this position Kagome is because we wanted you to go back to how you were. We thought the people in these worlds could help you do that. And we were right. But thank you for saving them child. But your adventure is over now Kagome... But then gods have decided to give you a choice since you have served them well. You can stay in any of the universes you wish. Including your original one. You can go home child. Or you can go to one of your new homes. So what will you choose?" she asked.

"Well... wont I be able to visit once a year?" I asked.

"No child. The gods have decided to wipe that power of the face of the planet. I'm sorry." she said.

"No it's okay. I should of guessed." I said. She smiled at me apologetically.

"My brother. Killua is here in this universe. Is this where he will stay?" I asked. She sighed.

"No. he will be taken back to his own home. Do you wish to go with him?" she asked. I looked outside our little circle of light to see my friends from this universe staring at me. I sighed.

"No... I will not go with him. There is nothing but family and a country left there for me now. And it already has a king anyway. Midoriko... I think i'm gonna stay here. I wish to stay with my friends." I said with a soft smile on my face.

"Of course..." she said and then she disappeared and the light bubble dissipated. I landed on my feet and took a big breath. I looked at them with a smile.

"Scratch what I said before. I'm not going anywhere." I said with a smile. They all grinned and ran over and hugged me. Sinbad then pulled me into his arms once more and kissed my cheek. I blushed lightly but as I looked around I knew... This is my life now... And I love it...


End file.
